The Hardest Part of Letting Go
by loved2deth
Summary: Rolleigns. Seth is a rich and conceited brat who as punishment for his excesses is sent to do social work to a hospital where he meets Roman and his daughter (who has leukemia) and his perspective of life changes completely when he falls in love with him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a rolleigns and I finally gathered the courage to do it. If someone likes this just support this fic with favs, follows and reviews and I'll keep updating.**

 **English is not my former language so** **I apologize for spelling and grammar** **mistakes.**

* * *

His mother's screams made Seth's head rumble. He had a terrible hangover and why the hell did she shout at him? Another voice joined the complaints, it was his father. Seth had to get up because he was being shaken roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seth complained.

Hunter threw the newspaper into the face of the confused young man. "Read the fucking headline!"

 _Rich Heir is the center of a big fight in a recognized Night Club_. The headline was accompanied by a detailed review of the facts and many full color pics.

"Fuck!" Seth complained. "Dad you know that the media exaggerate everything to sell their crap, it's pure bullshit!"

"The Night Club is suing us for damages!" Hunter was very angry, "There are videos! And you already appeared on TMZ. Your excesses are circulating in the social media. Vince is livid!"

Seth pursed his lips, "And that's all you two worry about. Grandfather's inheritance..."

"I'm tired of your debauchery," Stephanie complained. "You are 29 years old, have an unfinished university career. You go to the office when you feel like it and the only thing you know is how to spend money that you don't work!"

Seth grabbed his head. The hangover was getting worse.

"But let's do damage control," Steph threw one of Seth's designer suits over the bed. "We're going to use you to cleanse our name that you have already soiled".

"Well I won't do shit!" Seth pouted.

"Well, you will do it!" Hunter was making some phone calls, "We cut all your credit cards and you've been irresponsible enough to empty your bank account. The agent told us you're broke. You don't have and you will not have money from us until you become responsible".

"I want you ready in half an hour. I'm going to take you to the General Hospital", Steph said and they both left the bedroom.

Seth rolled his eyes. Well he'd have to do some kissing in the ass if he wanted to have money again. He reluctantly went to take a shower and made the best of himself. At least looking good was something he liked to do.

 **...**

"This is Sami Zayn," Steph said, "He is my assistant and he will be your guide in this new experience you have never lived, you know: work".

"We should go to the hospital to check the social work files. There are many people who need help and you will be in charge of having your grandfather's company to sponsor the treatment of one of the patients. This will help clean up the image of the company and yours as well", Sami said smiling. "It will also be a great experience for you. I'm sure this will change your outlook on life".

Seth nodded and climbed into his car with Sami. The young heir was driving with the radio at full volume listening to a song by Megadeth.

"Peace... peace sells!"

"You need to be more careful about driving." Sami was a bit scared.

"You look like a boring person, Sami!" And for a moment Seth turned his attention and crashed into a car in front of them.

Sami rolled his eyes. "Your parents are going to be angry".

"And I have no money to pay the damages," Seth admitted.

Luckily they were near the hospital. Seth got out of the car and found a very annoyed man. The guy was tall, tanned and had a tattoo on his arm, also on his leg, he could see it because the guy was wearing shorts.

"You destroyed my bumper and the trunk!" The guy didn't look very friendly.

"Look, it was an accident!" Seth complained.

Another guy got out of the car and he looked exactly the same as the frst one. These guys were obviously twins and they looked pretty menacing.

"You just have to pay for the repair." The other twin indicated.

"Listen now, I have no money and no time. But I'll leave you my phone number and-" Seth tried to say.

"You drive a Lamborghini, you wear designer clothes and you have no money? Jay, this guy is a liar!"

"You're right Jimmy!"

Both twins were approaching dangerously close to them but stopped at the voice of the third occupant of the vehicle.

"Jimmy, Jay! Please!"

And the man who got out of the car was very handsome. Seth was impressed.

"Look! at this moment I have no money and I don't know very well how the insurer works. Besides, I don't have time. I'm going to give you my card and my lawyers will solve this".

"Of course not! The car is fucked!" Jay complained.

"This car is trash anyway!" Seth complained and regretted almost instantly when he saw that he had made the twins even angrier.

"You're the typical rich kid who's a jerk with everyone around him!" Roman said angry.

"And you are the typical resentful with those that we have more resources. It's not my fault that my family has money. People like you are stuck in mediocrity!" As handsome as this man was, Seth was not going to let him treat him badly.

"I don't have time to waste on you!" Roman said even angrier. "Jimmy, I'll call you, I need you to help me".

"Well I don't think with that attitude someone would want to help you", Seth added, "I wouldn't help you if I could".

"Someone like you would be the last person to ask for help!" Roman was livid.

The handsome Samoan started walking toward the sidewalk. "Jimmy, Jay, I have to go, I can't waste time here. I'm sorry that I can't help you. I also hate being around people like him".

Jimmy nodded. "Take a cab Uce. We'll take care of the rich kid".

Roman didn't really pay attention to Seth and Sami just went to the street to take a taxi and left.

"Listen. I'm going to call our insurer and I'll stay here with you to do damage control", Sami tried to calm things down. "Seth, go to the hospital and talk to Natalya Neidhart. She'll tell you everything and I'll catch up in half an hour".

"Okay," Seth pursed his lips and got into the car. His day was getting worse little by little.

 **...**

Seth arrived at the hospital and was immediately received by the authorities. Apparently they were quite grateful for the donations Seth's family made to the hospital. Natalya was a kind woman, very willing to help. She took him to an office and showed him several folders. There were approximately 20 cases.

"Patients are here. All the cases are really sad and if you can help even if only one, you will be doing a great work". Natalya said.

Seth started by a random folder. "María Regal. I don't know why but that name sounds familiar..."

Natalya nodded and led Seth into María's room. The woman was very thin and was receiving medicine intravenously. She looked older than the age that the file indicated. Probably because of the disease. Next to her was a man who was familiar to Seth.

"You are the Hunter's son. What a pleasure to see you again!"

Seth remembered this man. William Regal and Hunter studied in the same college and William also was his tutor when he was a little kid. He was supposed to have returned to England and he was wealthy.

"My wife got breast cancer and I had to invest all my money. The cancer has been aggressive and still needs treatment. I ran out of resources so I appealed to social aid. Imagine my surprise when they told me that you were the person who would visit us. I think that gave me hope" William smiled optimistic.

Seth talked to them and the case was really touching. Sami was right, this experience would change his life. Seth was visiting more of the people waiting for help and it was horrible to see how everyone was so in need. There were women and men of all ages. However, Seth had already sent Regal's information to Hunter and his father had told him not to visit more patients as they would sponsor Regal, it was something they had to do.

Sami had already returned to the hospital and was talking to Seth, "We cannot help them all, Seth. I know it's sad but we can't. Believe me, to help your former tutor is something noble. You should feel happy for what you are going to do".

Seth and Sami were in one of the offices. "There are more rich people like us interested in helping these people, right?"

"There are but there are also many hospitals with many cases like these. Not everyone will be able to get help", Sami said sadly.

"Just let me in, Nattie!" There was someone shouting outside the office.

"They have already decided who they will help. Helping you means leaving someone else without help" Natalya said with sadness.

"But my daughter is the youngest in the group and he didn't even visit her". The voice was heard rather broken.

Seth left the office and found himself face to face with someone he knew.

"You!" Roman stared at Seth. The Samoan was puzzled.

"We fixed the problem with your cousins' car," Sami said thinking Roman wanted to talk about it.

After the argument they had, Roman was disheartened.

"You're right Nattie. I will go and see my daughter", Roman smiled sadly and walked away.

"What happened here?" Seth didn't understand.

"His daughter is one of the people you didn't visit when your family decided to help William Regal," Nattie said with uneasiness.

"Does he have a daughter?" Sami was amazed, "He looks quite young".

"Can I see the file?" Seth said interestedly.

"Paula Reigns, 9 years old, has Leukemia... her mother died giving birth due to complications in pregnancy". Seth was surprised.

"It's the same case as William. Roman has spent all his money on her and the cancer is aggressive. There is no bone marrow donor and she doesn't get better with the treatment", Nattie said sadly.

"I want to see them". Seth got up from his seat.

 **...**

Seth was entering the room and saw Roman playing with a doll next to a small girl. She had an Frozen Elsa wig.

Roman looked at Seth in surprise.

"Listen, I know we had a misunderstanding but..." Seth didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I was partly to blame. I was in a hurry to come and I was angry at the delay. I was actually in a hurry to come and see you", Roman admitted. "Just like the rest of the group. But as Nattie said you can only help one person and I don't want to interfere with the healing process of someone who needs this as much as we do".

"Hello!" The little girl smiled sweetly. "I am Paula".

"Hi" Seth smiled back. "I am Seth".

"Why are you here?" Roman asked. He wasn't angry, he was just sad.

"I don't know... I..." And Seth was thinking exactly what to say. "I felt I should be here. I want... I want to help you both".

The girl smiled. "You see Daddy. My birthday wish was fulfilled".

"Her birthday was a week ago," Roman explained with a low voice.

"You wanted someone to help you heal your illness, right?" Seth asked. He was very overwhelmed by this situation.

"No. I wanted someone who cared about us and who was with us in this process... and you are that person". The girl smiled. "Dad and I will not be alone anymore".

* * *

 **Okay let me know what you think. Have a nice weekend and support other authors.**


	2. Chapter 2

"There are good days and bad days. We have not yet found a bone marrow donor and the umbilical cord was something we didn't think because when Paula was born her mother died and nobody was aware of this situation". Roman explained sadly.

"When did you notice that something was wrong?" Seth needed to know.

"It was gradual. Paula was a normal girl, quite restless but little by little began to feel decayed, although I always was pending of her feeding and that she took its vitamins. Then dizziness, vomiting, inappetence and fevers began", Roman and Seth were on a balcony near the hospital dining room. It was obvious how difficult it was for Roman to explain these things. "I brought her to the hospital and after many tests of all kinds, they came to the conclusion that it was leukemia. We have been fighting for more than two years now".

"I'll talk to my parents and I swear I'll do my best to help you. Besides, my mother is a sensitive woman, I know she will help". Seth was trying to be optimistic.

"My debt to the hospital is astronomical, just like that of William Regal. I hope they can really help us both", Roman didn't want to cling to false hopes.

Seth looked at Roman intensely and gave him a small sad smile. Roman returned it and for the first time since they met, Seth could see the man in front of him. Roman was certainly very attractive, something he noticed since he saw him get out of his cousins' car. But now Roman appeared to him in a new light. The Samoan was a sensitive man who fought for his daughter and that was even more attractive than his physique.

"Even if you don't get it. I am very grateful to you", Roman hugged him tightly.

Seth wrapped himself in the embrace and clung to this man he barely knew. "We must be positive. Everything will be fine".

Seth hugged Roman back and the hug lasted much longer than it should, but neither seemed fazed by this.

 **...**

"It's a huge amount of money", Stephanie looked at the papers on Roman's debt in the hospital.

"We can do this, Steph. But as you said it's a huge amount of money. I think Seth will have to help", Hunter watched intently the files of the girl Seth was eager to help.

"Dad I'm broken, remember?" Seth nodded.

"But you're healthy, you're smart and you can work to get this", Hunter smiled at his son.

"Work?" Seth gulped.

"I know it's a word foreign to you, but you can do it. You just need the right motivation and I think you've found it", Hunter said. "Tomorrow you'll get up early and you'll be in the office first thing in the morning. I will tell you your labors".

"Am I going to help any of the managers? Dad you know a lot of them don't like me because they say I'm lazy and cocky", Seth complained.

"Even though you are my son and I love you, I must accept that they are right. Besides, God knows you're not ready for that kind of work. You're going to start from the bottom", Hunter slapped his son's back.

"According to this file, the father of the girl doesn't have a permanent job because he is a widower and obviously the treatment and the time are not on his side to get a job where they understand his situation", Stephanie said thoughtfully. "I want you to call him and tell him that tomorrow he must be in the office first thing, we're going to get something for him that fits his needs".

Seth smiled at his mother's words, "Thank you Mom!"

Seth went to sleep, not before sending a message to Roman that he should go to his family company. Roman thanked him and they both agreed to meet outside the building.

 **...**

The next day they were both outside the building. It was the first time Seth had been so early in one place, but he was motivated by his parents' proposal to pay Roman's debt, help him, and even offer him a job.

Seth was impressed, Roman was dressed in slacks and a plain shirt. And although it was obvious that his clothes were cheap, he looked incredible. The young heir chided himself mentally. This was not the best time to check Roman. But it was not his fault either. God if the man was beautiful, and it seemed that he didn't even notice it. Did not he have a mirror?

Unconsciously, Seth looked at himself in the glass reflection of the building, for some reason he wanted to look good, better than usual, he wanted Roman to have the same impression he had of the Samoan.

He shook his head. He could not be thinking these things. Roman had too many worries to wonder if Seth looked attractive or not. He also had a daughter and was married, sure, and Roman was straight.

"I feel nervous. Also after the way we met-" Roman was rambling.

"Don't worry, we both were wrong, and that's in oblivion. Let's go inside, we should talk to my parents", Seth took Roman's arm to show him the way.

Roman smiled at Seth and let him guide he way. He didn't seem annoyed by the familiarity Seth showed him. When they reached the office, they greeted Seth's parents gently and took their seats in front of them.

"Seth son, you look great but I think that designer outfit is unnecessary. From tomorrow you can come with casual clothes", Hunter nodded to his son.

Seth and Roman looked at each other without understanding.

"Son, I talked this over with your father", Stephanie added. "And I agree with him".

Someone knocked on the door and Stephanie greeted him with kindness.

"Seth, he's Matt. He will tell you about your work for the next days", Hunter indicated.

"But he's the head of the cleaning crew", Seth said something confused.

"Which is a noble work that must be respected. Your great-grandfather started an empire with hard work", Stephanie said.

"But Matt directs the employees who clean this building. They clean the bathrooms, mom! The bathrooms!" Seth insisted.

"Which is an honest job and deserves respect," Hunter added. "Matt will be your supervisor and report on your performance. You must do well because that will depend on your future assignments within this company".

Matt smiled kindly, there was no malice in the gesture. He returned to his labors and said he would wait for Seth to tell him his work.

"You know a lot of people here are going to mock when they notice what you're doing to me, right?" Seth complained.

"Imagine for a moment that the one assigned to this job instead of you is Dolph Ziggler, our marketing manager, whom you hate because you think he's even cockier than you. Although in my opinion both are the same, the only difference is that he finished his university career and takes his job seriously". Hunter smirked at his son, "What would be your reaction if it was him instead of you?"

Seth was nervous. "I would mock..."

"Does that make you a bad person?" Hunter asked.

"No, just an asshole", Seth admitted quietly.

"You see. There is nothing wrong with starting from the bottom and showing others that you deserve what you are going to inherit. If you see attitudes in others that seem unfair to you, just think if that you would have done the same. If you know that you have done the same, then just continue with your work and ignore them, unless one of them disrespects you, then you must tell me. No one should disrespect you or any of any the guys who work with Matt".

"This is too much, I think Seth doesn't deserve to go through this just because he wants to help my daughter", Roman said.

"You are a father and you know that sometimes these things are necessary. Accept our help boy and with that you'll be helping this conceited brat. Believe me, you can become a blessing in disguise for Seth, even if he doesn't understand it".

"It's ok, I'll do it. You want to give me a kind of life lesson like in those cliché movies. I will do it... I will..." Seth said resignedly.

"Since Seth agrees, I don't think you should take away that motivation, Roman". Stephanie smiled kindly. "Tell me what you can do to see how we can help you".

Roman looked at Seth who still looked confused and mostly surprised.

"I can do the same thing Seth does". Roman nodded nervously.

"But you're college educated. You have a degree in business administration. Besides, it says here that you played football on your university team".

"That's how I got the scholarship," Roman said.

"Why do you want to do what Seth will do?" Hunter didn't understand.

"You said it, it is an honest job and deserves respect and besides I have no experience in this company, I can do anything really". Roman smiled a little nervously.

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, if you want to accompany Seth on his new stage, we give you the authorization. Go through human resources so they can take your information and then go to work", Steph smiled. "I wish you both good luck!"

 **…**

Roman and Seth were wearing the uniforms of the cleaning crew. Both were cleaning the bathrooms of the offices on the ground floor. Roman seemed quite familiar with this work. The Samoan was doing these jobs naturally instead of Seth who looked desperate to see the garbage can filled with toilet paper.

"Listen, you shouldn't do this. I understand what your parents are trying to do with you, especially since I was googling about you and found quite interesting things about your fame. But you shouldn't do it. I'll do it for both of us, okay!" Roman was picking up the trash from the cans.

"Is that why you asked to work with me?" Seth was surprised now.

"Yes. You are doing something very beautiful for my daughter and that deserves all my respect. I'll do everything and you just watch okay. Don't you worry about anything. Furthermore-"

Roman looked with surprise as Seth began to imitate him. Now the young man was picking up the trash just like him.

"No, I want to do this. If you can I can too, right?" Seth was picking the trash from the cans.

At first he was clumsy but soon after Seth was catching the pace to work. Now they were cleaning some offices that no one used on the second floor.

"You seem familiar with these labors", Seth looked at Roman in amazement.

"I was like you, Seth. Believe me, I couldn't do anything. I had studied hard and obviously these things were not for me. I worked in a small business and lived a life without needs, was not rich in any aspect, but was not poor either". Roman explained," Until Alicia died, then my life changed completely. I had to work and be a mother and father and it was a difficult adaptation process. But I started doing everyday things like cleaning and fixing appliances, combing my daughter while she was growing up. I have learned a lot of things".

Seth smiled widely. There was something about Roman that was very appealing to him and it was not just the fact that he was very attractive. Roman was honest, humble and knew what he wanted in life. He was also kind and charismatic. It was everything he had ever wanted in a man and had never found in the social circle in which he developed.

Seth's phone rang. It was Dean, his best friend. The young heir answered in the loudspeaker as he had to keep working.

"Seth where the hell are you? I can't locate you!" Dean's voice seemed cheerful.

"I'm working Dean", Seth explained.

There was a laugh on the other end of the line, "Good joke, Sethie. You don't work, you only spend Daddy's money. Well, I didn't actually call you for that. Remember Tony? You know the guy with the big dick you always say you're going to ride until you leave him without cum. Well, I saw him yesterday and he asked for you and-"

"Dean shut up!" Seth shouted and pulled the speaker off to speak to his friend, "I'll call you later. I'll call you Dean, bye!"

Seth was red as a tomato. He was embarrassed as never before in his life. He didn't dare look at Roman. He wanted to die. Anyway, they were alone in that office and he couldn't just disappear even if he wanted to. He turned around and looked at Roman. The Samoan was giggling.

"Your friend looks like a funny person". After hearing Dean's words, Roman seemed unfazed. "Looks like the two of you get along".

"We've been friends since school," Seth admitted. "I…"

"Very good. Your day's work is over", Hunter walked into the office with Matt.

"But it's only 2 o'clock..." Roman didn't understand anything.

"Yes, but you must go with your daughter Roman. She is hospitalized and you can't leave her alone. We understand this and Seth has successfully passed his first day of work here. He must go to the hospital to fix Paula's papers and give the check with the first payment", Hunter pointed out. "Go take a bath and I'll wait for you both here very early tomorrow, unless you Roman need to go to the hospital for an emergency, if you can't come here, you'll notify Seth who will tell us, okay?"

"I have no words to thank you for all this, I..." Roman was overwhelmed.

"Roman, at the end of this month, I think I'll end up thanking you", Hunter nodded.

Roman and Seth didn't understand anything but decided not to ask any more.

 **…**

Roman and Seth were clean and ready to continue their day's work.

"I knew you had to sell your car to cover some of the debt". Although Roman had not changed his jovial attitude toward him after hearing Dean's statements, Seth was still nervous. "If you want I can take you in my car, anyway I have to go to the hospital".

"Thank you, Seth". Roman smiled sweetly and Seth felt his heart beating faster.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Both arrived at the hospital. Roman accompanied Seth to do the paperwork and pay a part of the debt and both went to visit Paula.

The girl was asleep. She had tubes connected to her nose. Roman looked sadly at his daughter and Seth couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the scene.

"Yesterday she seemed to be... better", Seth didn't know what to say.

"I told you there are good days and bad days", Roman took her daughter's hand gently and his voice cracked a little. "There are days when everything gets worse and I think I'm going to lose her. There are others that things get better and I think we will get out of this. That has been for two years".

"She's very strong, I am admired", Roman noted the sincerity in Seth's words. "Your daughter is a warrior. I know we'll get a way to save her. You know? I was thinking about the bone marrow donor. I will tell Dad to propose to all employees that they take the compatibility test. I know that it is difficult to find a donor but we have to exhaust all options".

Roman was in awe. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But, maybe they don't want to do it", Roman barely and could speak.

"Most of them are happy working for my parents. They are always willing to help. In addition they can be offered an economic incentive, it always helps. I'll take the test, too. We must use all the resources within our reach", Seth said with real passion.

Roman smiled widely and approached Seth, put his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Paula told me that she had wanted us both to meet someone who cared about us and to be with us in this process and I didn't understand that wish. She's very smart and perceptive, now I understand everything. You really are being an angel to us", Roman said sincerely.

The Samoan drew Seth in a hug and this time, Seth could feel Roman was really grateful. There was genuine affection in that embrace. Seth returned the embrace and buried his face in the shoulder of the taller man. Seth's heart was beating so fast that he was afraid Roman could hear it. And in that moment Seth realized that he was feeling drawn to Roman like the moth to the light.

He truly liked Roman. He felt hopelessly attracted to Roman. And that feeling liked him and scared him at the same time.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your follows, favs and reviews. I know this is a small fandom, so I am very grateful for the support shown. I hope this chapter has met to your expectations. Leave me a review with your opinion of the episode. Remember the reviews are the motivation that the authors need to keep writing. Thank you very much and remember to support other writers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days later**

Seth and Roman were sweeping the terrace of the building. It was a cloudy morning. Roman was looking down the railing, the morning wind blowing the strands of hair that had come out of the bun. Roman's gaze said so many things.

Seth had learned in a short time to perceive the moods of the older man. There were moments when Roman was optimistic, others where he was sad and right now he was thoughtful. The young heir realized that it was the first time that he absorbed the feelings of another person. That he felt'em like his own.

"The view is beautiful." Roman stared at the sky.

"Looks like you're looking for something in the sky," Seth stood beside Roman.

"I'm looking for hope," Roman turned his face and looked at Seth intensely.

Seth looked at him in surprise. Roman smiled at him. It was so obvious that all this experience was new to the young heir and that was something that endeared the Samoan's heart.

"The sky gives me hope that everything will turn out well. Seeing the immensity of the sky makes me feel that my problems are not as horrible as I see them, because compared to the sky, everything is small, even my problems".

Seth looked up and for the first time saw the sky in a different tone. Ever since he'd met Roman, all things were different. Even those that seemed small before now looked very important. Roman was opening the doors to a new world, things that even with all his money had not been able to experience and all these experiences happened in the simplest situations, in the most common places.

"You're right, seeing the vastness of the sky I realize that things that seemed important are nothing but trifles", Seth admitted staring into the sky.

They both looked at each other. With each passing day, Seth felt more and more drawn to Roman. The Samoan always treated him with kindness and respect. He was also very charismatic and had a sense of humor.

Roman was a true friend. A very very good and handsome friend.

"We're done with today," Seth said softly. "I have to go visit William and see how his debt and paperwork go."

"You're working hard on this Seth.I read on Google about you. They described you as a party-goer and irresponsible, the typical rich, selfish kid. I'd wish those people who wrote those articles describing you like that could see you as I do".

Roman gently tucked a rebellious lock back on Seth's hair. The young heir thought he was dreaming.

"And how do you see me?" Seth whispered.

"I see you as you really are: an honest, responsible, kind man. There is no selfishness in you. Look at you! You are doing something you don't need for two people you met recently. It's not something a selfish, brat would do. You're a very special person, Seth. Never let anyone tell you otherwise".

Seth was amazed. God, he felt his heart beating very fast. Roman was everything he had ever dreamed of. Seth knew he was probably looking at Roman with puppy eyes.

"You're the first person to see me like this," Seth whispered. "For many I am a horrible person."

"That's impossible", Roman's voice was full of connotations. "Believe me, there is nothing horrible in you, neither internally nor externally".

Seth's eyes shone with emotion. Did Roman think he was handsome? Well Seth knew perfectly well that he was and never needed anyone to reaffirm his self-esteem in terms of his physical appearance. However, thinking that he looked handsome on Roman's eyes made his heart beat fast.

"Coming from someone like you, who is beautiful both inside and out, is a great compliment", Seth couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

And if anything Seth was not: was a shy person. He was going for what he wanted with total impudence. But with Roman he felt like a teenager with his first crush, fearing to ruin things. Constantly walking on eggshells.

Seth blushed when he realized what he had said.

Roman looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds that became eternal. Seth was so nervous, almost thinking of apologizing, but he saw Roman smile at him again.

"It's a compliment you deserve", Roman now looked at him intensely.

Usually, Seth went after them and had sex with them for a short time until he got bored. Fuck and dump. He didn't want to know anything about their lives, nor did he want to know their feelings. Because those men were as empty as he used to be and their relationships were just as empty.

But Roman was different and at that moment Seth realized that he could never do that with the Samoan. Roman was everything he had ever wanted in a man and he thought he would never find, because people like Roman no longer existed.

Seth looked at Roman with the same intensity and looked at every detail of the beautiful face, the brown eyes that screamed thousands of things that Seth desperately tried to understand. And those lips, how Seth wanted to cut the distance between them and kiss him.

Roman licked his lips softly, as if he could guess his thoughts. Seth was dreaming, he was in a beautiful fantasy of a cloudy morning on the terrace of the building with the horizon in the background. The young heir led one of his hands to Roman's face and all his mind and body asked was to close the distance and kiss those lips. He was hypnotized.

Roman didn't move, he just looked at him intensely. Seth wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't.

"Here you are!" Stephanie's voice took them out of their bubble.

Seth quickly released Roman and they both turned their attention to the beautiful woman.

Stephanie looked at her son and smiled knowingly. Seth was a little nervous. Besides, now that he was using his mind to think instead of his heart, perhaps he had been too bold with Roman and had ruined everything.

"Good thing I found you before you left", Steph smiled at them. "All the employees of the office agreed to do the compatibility test. We obviously will, too. Let's have faith that things will work out".

Roman smiled gratefully, "This is a very noble gesture from all of you."

"It was Seth's idea," Stephanie clarified. "And it's he who must notify the hospital so that everything will be ready on monday".

Seth hugged his mother, "Thank you so much mom!"

Roman shook hands and thanked her once more. The Samoan stepped forward to keep the cleaning implements and Seth stayed on the terrace with his mother.

"It's so obvious that you have a big crush on Roman, Seth". Stephanie smiled at her son.

Seth was a little scared.

"Don't be alarmed. Your father and I like Roman".

Seth smiled in surprise. "Roman is not a millionaire. Actually, after all this thing with Paula, he's poor and it's unnecessary to say that he has a daughter".

"Well, I keep track of the rich guys you've involved and none of them have the qualities that Roman has. Roman is a good man, he likes to work, and that's enough to be better than your previous relationships. Plus, having a daughter only shows that he's responsible and that he is capable of loving and caring for another person. We don't have any problem with that".

"I'm afraid he only sees me as a friend. He was married, mom. Maybe he doesn't like men", Seth said fearfully.

"Well, we don't know that yet and for the way he was looking at you, I think he likes you a lot and not only as a friend. But let's wait to see what happens. Anyway, even if he only sees you as a friend, he is a good influence for you. Your father and I have noticed a radical change in you, son. And this is thanks to that feeling that you are developing for him".

Seth smiled now. "Thank you, mom. I think I can see now why you did this. I'm going to complete all the tasks assigned to me".

"Then your stage cleaning the offices is over, Sethie. You have successfully approved this part of your training. On monday I need you to come in formal clothes, you're going to have a resignation in the office". Stephanie nodded to her son.

"Thanks Mom".

"Tell Roman to come in formal clothes too. You are a good team, so we will leave you together for the rest of your training. Your father and I want Roman working here, so after that we will assign a job according to his capabilities. "

Seth hugged his mother again and went in search of Roman.

 **…**

"Everyone in your office will do the compatibility test!" Paula was livelier today.

"So is!" Seth was explaining at the girl. "I will too"

"I told you Daddy!" Paula smiled.

"Yeah, you told me Seth was very special and I agree with that". Roman also looked excited.

"I am happy". The little girl giggled. "Thanks to Seth we'll never be alone again".

Dr. Anderson was checking the folder with Paula's files.

"This little warrior doesn't fail to impress me. You've had a remarkable improvement with the new medication".

"I've felt good these last few days," Paula smiled. "Doctor, do you think I can go for a walk? I can't even go to school anymore".

Seth was impressed, at this age kids should be playing and doing physical activities and Paula was in a hospital bed, with several medications connected in one of her arms.

"We can't give you discharge yet. However, you can go for a walk in the hospital garden. Your dad can help you". Dr. Anderson was reading the folder carefully.

"I want to help too!" Seth volunteered.

"Cover her well and she will go out. I'll send a wheelchair, you better keep her seated even though she thinks she can stand up". The doctor indicated.

"Don't worry doc. I'll follow your advice", Paula smiled.

 **...**

Seth and Roman were walking Paula around the garden. Seth was happy to be able to give Paula and Roman a little joy and at the same time was sad because no matter the small efforts, Paula was still sick and her life was still fading. And he wondered where Roman got his strength? He had not seen him cry or break or despair, and seeing Paula in a wheelchair, depending on medication, Seth felt he could not breathe, it was a horrible feeling of impotence.

And Roman noticed it.

The Samoan put his daughter by the fountain. It was a beautiful fountain with several jets of water coming out of jars held by little angels. Paula was happy looking at the water, it was a very nice place surrounded by flowers and grass and birds chirping. Seth was something behind them trying not to show the sadness that was invading him, because he felt that their efforts were useless at the end.

Roman took Seth's hand gently and whispered, "I know what you feel and if you ask, it's normal. I felt that way many times, I still do".

Seth felt his voice cracking, "As much as I try to think on the bright side, that she finally came outside and is looking at the sky and the flowers. I still think how unfair of all this, that she is still sick. It's as if this little moment of happiness can't compensate for the horrible situation".

"Then look at the sky, Seth". Roman continued, whispering. "You see the beauty of the clouds above us. They look like cottons".

"They're beautiful", Seth was holding back tears. "But their beauty is ephemeral, they'll vanish".

"And yet they are still beautiful and it's still beautiful to behold them". Roman squeezed Seth's hand a little, "So even if our happy moments are small and vanish in the midst of the cloak of sorrow that envelops them, it's worth living them. They will remain in our hearts as the remembrance of the clouds. And I believe that, because if I don't, I couldn't resist this and I need to do it".

Seth looked at Roman now. Everything the Samoan did only made Seth feel more and more enchanted, as if from his mouth spells that bound him. And it was beautiful. Seth smiled.

"Then it is better to enjoy this beautiful moment and treasure a sublime memory", Seth admitted.

"Because every day when we close our eyes, this is the only thing we will have to hold on to". Roman stated.

Roman walked to his daughter without letting go of Seth's hand. Paula smiled at both of them.

"Dad, the fountain is so beautiful. Those angels are very cute", Paula said quietly.

"They're not cuter than you are", Roman smiled at his daughter. "You're my little angel, Paula".

Roman's phone rang. It was Jimmy. "Excuse me, I'll take this call". Roman walked away a little.

"Are you happy, Pau?" Seth asked, kneeling beside her.

"A lot". She answered. "At last I am out of that room, even for a brief moment, and I have more hope than I had before we met you. And you're going to make my dream come true".

And Seth wondered if he could save her life. If all his efforts would work, because he wasn't sure if he could make Paula's dream come true. Although her dream was to have someone beside them, he wanted to save her. He wanted to be able to do something to free her from that horrible pain.

"Your dream that I won't leave you and your father alone", Seth murmured.

"I didn't ask only for someone to accompany us in these difficult times. Actually, Seth, I asked for someone that when I am not in this world, would take care of Dad. And you're going to do it". She said sincerely.

"Don't say that Paula, you're not going to leave your father," Seth felt his heart break.

"Hopefully it will be like that. But if things go wrong, promise me that you will be with him". She asked tenderly.

Seth shook his head, "You cannot think like that. You will be fine. But if that gives you peace, I swear I won't leave your father or you alone".

She slowly stretched out her arms and Seth bowed very carefully. Soon after, they shared a tender hug. Roman ended the call and saw the endearing scene. He was speechless, Seth had come to change their lives. Roman smiled and approached them both.

"We should go back to the room," Roman said sadly.

"But it was good that we went out. If tomorrow things continue the same we can take her further", Seth said cheerfully as he released Paula.

"Sure, let's do that... together." Roman nodded.

 **...**

Seth and Roman were watching Paula sleep. It was almost midnight. The room was barely lit by a small lamp. They were sitting together on a sofa that was inside the room.

"You must rest, Seth", Roman looked tenderly at the young man.

"You must rest, too. I hate the thought of you sleeping on this couch all the time. But I understand that you want to be with her. I don't want to leave her either", Seth said sincerely.

"I know it. This is the first time someone wants to stay".

Seth didn't understand what Roman was talking about. The Samoan did something that was now common between them, wrapped one of his arms around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him against his body. Seth was hypnotized and let himself be carried, burying his face in the Samoan's chest.

"Let me stay with you tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have to work", Seth asked.

"But we'll both have to sleep on this little sofa. Doesn't it bother you?" Roman looked at him intensely.

"Not at all. You said it yourself, I'm not that person who the newspapers describe", Seth murmured.

Roman nodded and they both settled very tightly on the couch. Seth had his face buried in Roman's neck, and it was the first time in his life that he was going to sleep with a handsome man without anything sexual involved.

"I'm afraid to wake up and don't find you here", Roman admitted softly stroking Seth's hair.

"That won't happen. I'll be here with you until Paula is healthy and we can take her to a real park and she can play with other kids", Seth said confidently.

"Yeah, I like that idea". Roman said softly. "It's Friday and you should be having fun, not here with two people you met a week ago".

"I didn't have fun, Roman. I drowned my solitude with parties and alcohol. But that didn't give me satisfaction. Believe me, I'm much better now", Seth inhaled hard. It felt so good to be with this man. "You and Paula have changed my life for the better, and managed to do it in a week".

"I'm glad we did something good for you, but it doesn't make up for what you have done for us", Roman continued stroking Seth's hair, feeling so good.

"It was worth it. Don't worry about that anymore", Seth was happy.

"That makes me happy. Sleep, Sethie. I'll take care of your dreams", Roman's voice was soft and enchanting.

"Of course you will, because you sure will be in them", Seth said closing his eyes.

A little later they both slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your favs, follows and reviews. You know, leave me a review if you want another episode. Remember that reviews is what helps everyone who writes to continue to do so. Support other writers and be kind to one another. Thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth and Roman were now working at the reception of the building. Seth was in charge of answering the phone and redirecting calls. Roman welcomed the visitors with a smile and indicated where the offices were.

Both had successfully completed their cycle as cleaning employees. Seth was now learning about the activities of his family's company from one of the most versatile positions. Where he had contact with all visitors.

"You've evolved a lot in these three days," Roman said with a smile.

Seth smiled back. "I think Dad was right, this experience has been enriching, I had the opportunity to meet the employees of this company, to feel as an useful member of this place."

Since the night they shared the couch, things had changed between them. There was a new sense of trust, an endless exchange of smiles.

"You're amazing, seriously. I'm glad I met you," Roman looked at Seth intensely.

For the first time in years, Seth blushed. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and even though he wanted to look the other way, he couldn't

"You look so cute all flushed," Roman smiled sweetly.

Seth was in the clouds, he had never felt something like this, this kind of attraction was different. It was not just the desire to have sex with a handsome man, he wanted to be part of Roman's life. Maybe even love him.

Seth braced himself and took Roman's hand. "Would you like, I don't know... to go out with me after work? It will be just for a moment, I know you have to take care of Paula, I also want to visit her."

Roman stroked Seth's hand gently, "You want to take me on a date, Seth Rollins?"

God, Seth's heart was beating desperately, and since when did Seth get nervous? Roman was putting his world upside down, no longer recognizing himself.

"Only if you're not disturbed by the fact that another man wants to take you on a date. If you don't mind about it, it's a date, yes."

Roman gently stroked Seth's hair and the younger man closed his eyes in pure satisfaction.

"I am disturbed by the fact that you are the one who invites me, but not because you are a man, I was with one before I was married. I feel like this for the things that I have been feeling for you since we met, I am not in a point in which I can bear to be hurt and I don't know if you want-"

"I'm not playing with you! I would never hurt you!" Seth said almost, almost desperately. "You're someone special to me. I'm serious."

"Then the answer is yes. I'd love to go with you on a date." Roman smiled.

Seth's face brightened with joy. "Do you know what has been the best part of this learning process? That I have been able to spend all these days with you."

The Samoan smiled sweetly, "I'm glad to hear that you enjoy spending so much time with me."

"Actually what Seth wants is to spend a couple of nights with you in a bed and then dump you."

Dolph Ziggler, the marketing manager looked at Roman from head to toe, then focused his gaze on Seth, smiling at him smugly.

"What the hell do you want, Dolph?" Seth couldn't hide his dissatisfaction with seeing the young blond.

"I came to see if there's any mail for me," Dolph leaned back in the counter, smiling arrogantly. "And also to meet your new victim."

"Here is your mail," Seth threw a large envelope filled with papers to the young blond's face.

"Everyone is talking about you here in the office," Dolph grabbed the envelope with anger. "Everyone knows that your parents are trying to get the board of directors and the employees to have sympathy for you by putting you in various positions until you get to the top. What if you play the philanthropist? Is not like for that you'll become someone worthy of the company you will inherit?"

"I'm looking for a free moment in my schedule where I might be interested in your opinion, but no, nothing. Just like college, I don't care."

Dolph sulked. "You're still being cocky. Nobody thinks you're really going to change or learn something and certainly no one will have sympathy for you just because your parents put you to clean bathrooms for some days. You'll give up when you get tired of this game."

Seth couldn't stand Dolph. Since college the blonde always belittle him. Dolph was the smartest, making everyone see Seth's flaws and mocking.

"You don't know why he's doing this and before giving an opinion nobody asked at least you should try to know what are you talking about!" Roman sounded angry.

Dolph turned and looked at Roman carefully. "So you're Seth's new fucktoy. Wow you're beautiful, now I understand everything. But seems like the one who doesn't understand what Seth is doing, it's you."

Seth was beginning to feel scared by Dolph's words.

"Seth wants to help my daughter. Everyone in this company knows that." Roman was angry.

"I don't know how stupid you are. If you don't believe me, ask anyone in this company, even the guards know it. You're not the first one and you certainly will not be the last one. Seth is capable of doing anything for riding on a dick he finds attractive... Any fucking thing. Don't feel special because he cleaned baths for you. Again, when he gets you into his bed, he will lose all interest in you and will throw you like you're trash to move on to his next goal."

"That's a lie!" Seth said mortified.

Dolph smiled wickedly. "It is, Sethie? Aren't you known for fuck them and dump them? Your new fucktoy is beautiful no doubt, I would also clean bathrooms to see him naked."

Roman clenched his fists visibly angry. Seth was mortified to think that maybe Roman was believing Dolph's words.

Dolph continued his attack, "Seth, just try to respect this company. We don't want to see you involved in another scandal like when we found you having sex inside your office with your alleged assistant Baron Corbin."

Roman was silent. Dolph left the reception and went up to his office. Seth was so embarrassed. Dolph had no right to say such things, even if they were true.

"Roman, I..." Seth knew his face betrayed him.

He could not deny the things Dolph said, but he didn't want to use Roman. He was not doing this to get Roman into his bed, he really wanted to help him.

"I don't care about what he said, Seth." Roman said softly.

"Listen, a lot of the things he said are true. I've had reprehensible behaviors and-"

"Seth, you don't have to explain anything to me," Roman said calmly.

"Do you still want to go on a date with me?" Seth asked nervously. "Because if you don't, I understand."

And the look of sadness on Seth's face made Roman feel bad for him.

"Of course I still want to go out with you. I will be the one to make my own opinion of you. I don't care about the person you were. But the person you are now, I do care."

"Are you going to trust me in spite of everything Dolph said?" Seth was in shock.

"Yes. I hope I'm making the right decision," Roman smiled.

Seth smiled relieved. Roman didn't judge him and he would show him that he had changed.

"You won't regret it," Seth said with a sincere smile.

The rest of the day passed by with no other incident. Both did their job successfully and several of the board members even praised Seth for his dedication.

"I told you this boy was a good influence for my son," Hunter, accompanied by Paul Heyman, one of the company's managers, approached Roman and Seth. "Seth has changed a lot, I almost don't recognize him."

Paul smiled, "So you're the famous Roman everyone talks about."

Roman smiled at them, "Yes, nice to meet you."

"I congratulate you Seth. Everyone here has noticed the change in you. Maybe you still have to convince some people but that's a matter of time," Paul said with a smile.

"And all that is thanks to you boy", Hunter said to Roman. "I'm happy you're here".

Roman and Seth left the office with a smile on their faces. Seth was excited, but... Where could he take Roman? All the places he knew now looked banal and empty. Discotheques, bars, luxury motels. God, maybe he should ask for help. Seth sent a message to Dean asking him for places to take Roman.

 ** _Seth:_** _Roman agreed to go out with me, but I don't know where to take him?_ :o

 ** _Dean:_** _Send me a picture of the famous Roman and I'll help you._

 _Seth had several photos he had taken of Roman when he was distracted. He sent a couple of them._

 ** _Dean:_** _But... he's dressed!_ :o

 ** _Seth:_** _Because we have not had sex, you dumbass. This is our first date!_ :(

 ** _Dean:_** _But you both have been together for a week. The only thing you talk is about him!_

 ** _Seth:_** _I already explained to you about his daughter, okay... I have respected him_ 0:)

 ** _Dean:_** _hahahahahahahahahahahahaha *rolls on the floor :'D_

 ** _Seth:_** _Asshole! help me_ :(

 ** _Dean:_** _He's hot af, I'm drooling. You NEED to take him anywhere with a bed and Jacuzzi_ 3:)

 ** _Seth:_** _Ugh Dean! I don't know why I waste my time asking you. You're even sluttier that me!_

 ** _Dean:_** _Excuse me! Nobody is sluttier than you okay!_ :( _Well some time ago I had an mmm official boyfriend and he liked to take me to a restaurant near the pier and then to walk near the sea, but that was too cheesy and I always fixed it with blowjobs._ :p

 ** _Seth:_** _Okay I'll do that, at least you were useful for something_

 ** _Dean:_** _you're going to give him blowjobs, I envy you. At least send me a picture of his dick_ :p

 ** _Seth:_** _Die, Dean!_ :(

 ** _Dean:_** _I love you too Sethie lmao_ *heart eyes

"Is something wrong?" Roman was amused to see the faces Seth was making while sending his messages.

"No, nothing. Mmm, do you want to take a walk on the pier?" Seth said hopefully.

"I would love to".

 **...**

Dean's advice was indeed good. The restaurant was not a snobby place full of snob people. It was a simple and cozy place, there were couples and even groups of friends talking animatedly. The place had a view of the pier, it was very cute. Seth wondered how Dean had ever been here.

"Wow, I've been living here for two years and I've never seen this place," Roman said in surprise as they sat facing each other at a table overlooking the pier. "Well, I've been really busy."

"I know. I just want you to get distracted for a moment. Don't think that I want you to forget your problems, is just that I..." Seth didn't know how to approach this issue.

"I know, Seth. You want to make me feel better and I appreciate it. I think you didn't notice it yourself, you're actually getting it and I'm not just talking about being here with you. Ever since we met, you have only made me feel better about my debt, which, although it sounds bad coming from me, is a great relief."

"It doesn't sound bad, it's not your fault what happens, plus if we can help why not do it?" Seth tried to calm Roman in this regard.

"Besides, you have given me emotional support. My family is always busy because they are trying to help me financially, God knows I owe them a lot. Even if they wish, they cannot be with me. And you've been here with us. In a week you have managed to win Paula's heart and that is admirable." Roman said sincerely.

 _And what about you Roman? Can I win your heart too?_

"Thank you. Paula is in my heart too," Seth said honestly. "I really want to help you both."

"You're already doing it, I need you to know this," Roman held Seth's hands, making the younger man blush. "I love it when you blush, you look adorable."

For Seth the word adorable was not a compliment, but if Roman called him like that, by god he felt adorable.

Both dined sharing their likes, hobbies and interests. Dinner was over and both were happy. Seth's greatest satisfaction was to see Roman calmed and smiling. He had managed to distract him enough that, even for those brief moments, the Samoan could enjoy a moment of peace.

Now they both walked along the pier.

"I was injured in fact and that's why I quit football, fortunately since my career in business administration was almost finished and I was able to get work in that area. Playing football I made many friends and they helped me," Roman said cheerfully. "I still enjoy watching the games and supporting my former team-mates who still play football."

"I'm sure before the injury you were great," Seth nodded, smiling.

"Another thing I'm passionate about is wrestling. I love watching the shows on tv,. Paula loves wrestling too," Roman continued. "Fortunately, before the illness I was able to take her to several shows. She loves John Cena."

Seth smiled. "I also love wrestling. Dad used to take me to shows when I was little. I have several photos with wrestlers. We should take Paula to a live event."

"I would love to, she would be so happy. But we must wait for her get better, the doctors have to allow me to get her out of the hospital," Roman said with sadness.

"She's been getting better," Seth tried to be optimistic.

"It's always the same, Seth," Roman explained. "She often gets better and we can go home and then again she gets sick and she should go back to the hospital. This until we find a donor or a cure."

"We'll make it Roman. I know we do." Seth smiled.

They both stopped when they were near the sea. The night had fallen and the sky was a mantle of stars. The full moon was reflected in the ocean. The soft breeze rocked their hair.

"You're so special to me, Seth. But I'm afraid". Roman admitted looking the younger man in the eye.

"Are you afraid that I will hurt you? I would never do that, Roman," Seth shook his head. "Even if you don't believe it, I am scared too."

"Of what?" Roman was curious.

"Of what I'm feeling for you. Look, what Dolph said is true. I was like that and I never felt attracted to anyone long enough to have a relationship. I never wanted to take care of them, I..." Seth was scared and sad. "I'm ashamed to admit that I actually used them and dumped them. It was easier for me not to feel attached to anyone, so no one could hurt me. But I cannot do that with you, and I'm afraid of what I feel. I'm afraid to ruin our friendship because I want you in my life in the long run. But I'm even more afraid of not... you know... try to do something with this I feel for you. I don't know what to do and I'm nervous and scared and-"

Roman held Seth by the waist and stopped him, smashing their lips together. Seth was nervous and alarmed but when he realized that Roman was kissing him, he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and gave himself to the kiss.

For Seth this was something new, an uncharted territory: _feelings._ Roman's lips were soft and inviting. The Samoan kissed him with passion and tenderness as he tighten the embrace. It was a kiss that not only made his body tremble, but also made his soul to shake. It was the first time he felt this way, and Seth felt passion, tenderness and fear.

For Roman this was a new experience as well. Since the death of his wife and the fact of being a father and mother, in addition to Paula's illness, he had not been able to be with someone who cared about him the way Seth did it. No one had approached him and had shown interest in his daughter as well. Seth was different and despite his past, he was better than any other person he had met. Roman felt so drawn to Seth in a way that frightened him.

Roman knew that once he let Seth into his heart there would be no turning back, he would be giving the younger man the power to make him happy or to destroy him. He was scared.

However hearing Seth moaning in that kiss. Roman sent all fears out the window. Seth drove him crazy and he didn't care. He kissed the younger man passionately, putting everything in that kiss. And he was happy to know that Seth was doing the same. He could feel it.

A little later they both let go to breathe.

Seth was looking at Roman intensely. "That was incredible, by God I had never felt something like that."

"I felt the same way," Roman nodded.

"Are you going to give us a chance?" Seth asked in awe.

"Yes," Roman said smiling, "But let's take it easy. I don't want to tell Paula until I'm sure about this."

"I'm pretty sure about this, Roman. For the first time in my life, I am". Seth said firmly. "But I understand your motives and I think it's the right thing to do. It will better to tell Paula when there is no doubts in you."

Roman held Seth in his arms and kissed his hair. "Thank you. Paula will be very happy when she knows."

"I know she will. You'll see that this will work," Seth buried his face in Roman's neck and inhaled hard.

"I think you're right. I feel more positive about it." Roman smiled.

Both remained embraced with the sky full of stars and the sea in the background.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. This story will be updated once a week. I thank you all for your support, your reviews is what encourages me to keep posting more episodes. I would love to know what you think about this chapter and please support other writers as well.**

 **If you didn't notice it, I changed my username on this site, now I am moonlight-reigns and also changed it in ao3 where I am also publishing this fic, lol is still me but with other name.**

 **Thank you for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman and Seth kissed passionately inside the car of the younger man. They were in a lonely corner in the parking lot. Seth was straddling Roman's lap, it was uncomfortable, but neither of them seemed bothered by it.

"We should be having lunch," Roman said between kisses.

"Your lips have all the vitamins I need right now." Seth attacked the older man's lips.

The parking lot was empty which gave them the privacy needed to enjoy this moment. Roman held the younger man by the waist, holding him firmly against his chest, their dicks rubbing just right.

Seth's phone rang, no one cared.

A deep guttural moan escaped from Seth's lips. He was drunk, dizzy on the sensations Roman made him feel. He had never felt something like this, so deep, so passionate and in such a short time. He couldn't get enough of Roman, still they had done nothing but kiss and an intense making out.

And for the first time in his life Seth was happy with that. Not that he did not want to have sex with Roman. But he wanted it to be meaningful, not just one night stand. Roman deserved better than that and Seth wanted him to be ready so they will be an amazing experience. It was the first time he wanted something like that. Seth needed that Roman completely trust him to take the next step. Because Seth knew that when they took that step there would be no turning back, the deep attraction he felt, the admiration and the tenderness, would become something more, something that Seth feared but at the same time was anxious to feel.

A step that would unite them completely. He couldn't ruin it, Seth would wait and when it finally happened it would be perfect.

Seth's phone rang on and on.

Roman thrusted his tongue into the warm, moist mouth of the younger man. To Roman this was a wonderful thing, he had not felt this way since he met Alicia, his late wife. Seth was the complete package sweet, handsome, passionate, cheerful, and plus he loved his daughter. Seth was almost perfect and Roman was totally crazy about the younger man. However, Roman was still afraid, afraid to be just an illusion in the life of the younger man, something that he could be tired in a couple of months. Roman didn't want to be in love with Seth and not be reciprocated.

But when Seth squeezed their bodies and moaned again in the kiss, making him feel hypnotized in the sweetness of his lips, Roman could not think of his fears anymore.

Seth's phone kept ringing.

"Answer that, it must be some emergency." Roman smiled.

Seth replied, "Uh, Dean? You are here. Wait, just waut there man!"

Roman and Seth returned from their lunch hour. Roman stood by the elevator, greeting senior executives, and Seth walked to his desk. Dean was there.

"Sethie, I've had to come here to find you." Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

The auburn-haired man definitely stood out, surrounded by elegantly dressed executives, Dean was wearing torn jeans, leather jacket, and sunglasses.

"I've been busy." Seth smiled at his friend and greeted him.

Dean smiled back without taking off his glasses. "Of all the things you have done for a dick this is the most..."

Seth slapped Dean in the head, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Ouch that hurt," Dean complained.

"You deserve it! Ugh, Roman is not a game, okay. Believe it or not this is serious, we have not even had sex." Seth realized he had talked too much.

Dean's jaw was on the floor. "Why?"

"Dean, I really like him and I don't want to ruin things."

"Since when does sex ruin things?"

Seth wanted to roll his eyes, Dean was insufferable. Even if he explained it to him, Dean wouldn't understand it.

"Seth!" Roman was walking toward Seth.

"Oh my God, that's Roman!" Dean took off his glasses to see him well. "But what the hell is wrong with you, Seth? You have weeks together, I would have sat on his dick in he same moment of meeting him."

And as Dean didn't know the meaning of the word shame, he didn't even lower his voice, and Roman heard him.

"I'm going to kill you, Dean." Seth frowned and grabbed his temple.

Roman blushed a little but tried to hide it. "Good afternoon."

"Wow! He's hot," Dean looked at Roman from head to toe.

"Stop doing that," Seth tugged at his friend's hair.

Roman could not help laughing at the scene.

"Roman, this is Dean my best friend. It's not his fault to be like this, he fell from the cradle at birth."

Roman giggled.

"Nice to meet you," the Samoan extended his hand to Dean.

Dean shook the Samoan's hand. "Even your hands are huge. Seth is lucky."

"If you don't shut up I'll tell the guards to kick you out," Seth pursed his lips.

"Calm down, Seth," Dean began to laugh.

"Seth, I have something important to say to you." Dean smiled. "I invite you to lunch!"

"My lunch hour has already passed," Seth explained.

"Well, since your lips are all bruised and the fact that your hair looks messy, and you're the ultimate metrosexual. I can deduce that you did everything but lunch during that hour," Dean said knowingly, "But is it okay. I just want to know at what time do you get off work? I need to talk to you for a moment. Can I invite you and Roman to have a drink or whatever you want?"

...

At the end of their workday Roman, Seth and Dean were in a small restaurant near the office.

"We have not seen you in two weeks, Sethie. Everyone at the club asks about you." Dean said as he drank a glass of wine. "No one believed me when I told them you were working."

"I don't care what they believe," Seth said without interest. "Facts speak for me."

"I must admit you're right, but that's not why I came to get you," Dean said cheerfully. "You remember AJ? This southerner I'm seeing. Well, he invited me to his ranch near the mountains. The guy is millionaire, he's good in bed and everything, but he talks pure trash and I don't want to spend a weekend listening to him talk. So I thought since the ranch is huge and comfortable and luxurious... You could come with me, Seth."

Seth cocked an eyebrow, "I can't Dean, I have things to do on the weekend."

"Please Seth, you're working all the time. It'll do you good to have a time for yourself. Besides, I have not seen you in weeks. What kind of best friend are you?"

"I think he's right, Seth. You've worked hard enough and you deserve a little time for yourself." Roman smiled.

It was obvious that Roman felt bad for having monopolized Seth's time.

"Roman can go too." Dean said understanding what was happening.

"I can't... I..." Roman didn't know how to explain it.

"Dean, I told you about the situation to Roman's daughter," Seth scolded his friend.

"His daughter can also go," Dean added, "Kids love nature, you know, animals breathe fresh air. The ranch is a comfortable place and AJ is as I told you, millionaire. So if there are problems, you can take the girl back to the city. I think it will be good for all of you. "

Seth could not deny that Dean had a good point there. Paula had gotten better a lot the last few days and she even walked by herself and was less pale.

"Do you think Dr. Anderson will allow us to take Paula to the ranch?" Seth asked Roman.

The Samoan smiled. Seth always said _we_ when he talked about Paula, showing his interest in helping, in being part of his small family.

"Roman, if you're worried about AJ, I guarantee you that there's no problem. I'll keep him happy and probably he will be busy with his business anyway". Dean reassured Roman.

"I wish we could give Paula a moment of distraction." Seth insisted.

Roman nodded softly. "If Dr. Anderson authorizes it, I accept. Thank you, Dean."

 **…**

"Dad, Seth!" Paula smiled. "The doctor says that I can go home again!"

"I'm so happy, baby!" Seth smiled and immediately hugged the girl."Then we can go!"

"What?" Paula asked

"We're going to spend the weekend at a ranch near the forest." Roman announced. "But only if you want to go."

"Yay!" Paula was happy. "Seth will go with us, right?"

"Of course!". Roman stroked the younger man's hair. "We can't do this without him."

"I'll tell Dean we'll go!" Seth smiled and left the room to finish details of the trip with Dean.

While in the room Paula and Roman were talking.

"You see how my wish came true. I had not seen you so happy since before my illness, and this is thanks to Seth," the girl said sweetly.

Roman smiled, could not hide anything from his daughter. "It's true, Seth has become very special to me."

"Also for me, dad. I am very happy because you and I have always been alone, just the two, no one else. Now it's different and..." Paula sighed, "if things don't go well, I don't want you to be alone."

Roman was petrified. He didn't like to talk about these things with Paula, whenever she mentionet this subject, Roman tried to avoid it at all costs.

"The ranch is big and I think we will..."

"Dad please," the girl looked at him pleadingly, "I need to know you'll be fine."

"As long as you're by my side I'll be, Paula." Roman said quietly. "You are my reason to live and fight, because I love you."

"But when I am not here... you will have a new reason to live and fight because you love him..."

Roman moved his lips several times, didn't know what to say. It would be easy to say that he didn't love him, they had spent very little time together. Their relationship was just beginning and nobody knew about it. It was not even a relationship-relationship, they were getting to know each other. But even though that was the easiest and most logical answer, he could not say it. He could not say he did not love Seth. But he could not say that he loved him either, it was too soon.

"Dad... do you love Seth?" Paula asked again.

"Baby, I... I..." Roman was stammering. "I have a very strong feeling for him, but I don't know..."

The girl smiled. "It's okay. The important thing is that they both have a strong feeling for each other. Everything will be fine."

"I wish you were so optimistic about your illness," Roman hugged his daughter. "Everything will be fine, Paula, please don't want to hear you say you're going to leave me alone."

"Sorry dad, I won't say it any more. Besides, I don't have that fear anymore, you're never going to be alone again", she hugged her dad.

Seth entered the room and found them hugging. The scene was very tender, Seth's heart was beating very fast. At that moment Seth knew it, he wanted to be part of that family, to be with them all the time. Something that until recently was unthinkable for him, and now was his greatest desire.

At that moment he questioned how deep his feelings were for Roman and his daughter. Had he fallen in love in such a short time? Was that possible? The line separating the attraction of the love became more and more diffuse.

"Tomorrow we will go to the ranch, Dean has already arranged everything with Aj." Seth said something nervous.

"Seth, come here," Roman said without letting go of his daughter.

The younger man walked towards Roman. Roman took Seth's hand.

"Thanks for all this," Roman gently stroked Seth's hand.

"I do all this with love, Roman," Seth said softly.

Roman and Seth looked at each other intensely and Paula smiled at the scene. Seth walked over to Roman and the Samoan hugged him tightly.

"Everything is love between us," the girl said cheerfully as she also hugged Seth.

Roman smiled, "It's true, everything is love between us."

* * *

 **I apologize for the delay, I have been busy finishing my thesis, everytime I think I finished it my tutor finds a new mistake, this is very stressful. And with other things that I won't bring to this fandom but that had me discouraged. Fortunately I have valuable people here who encourages me whenever someone wants to make me give up so here I go. I hope this episode meets your expectations, as you see the relationship between Roman and Seth is consolidating.** **I know this chapter was kinda short but the next is gonna be long so be ready.**

 **What will happen at the ranch? Smut, coughing nervously... Seth and Roman will finally accept their feelings and make public their relationship? Have they fallen in love or is it just an illusion? You will see some of that stuff in the next episode.**

 **Leave me a comment with your opinions.** **Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was in the passenger seat, Dean was driving and Roman was in the backseat next to Paula. Father and daughter slept calmly, very cuddly.

"You really love him?" Dean just dropped the question.

Seth was nervous, "Shut your ass, they can hear you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "They're both asleep. The girl seems to be tired and Roman doesn't seem to sleep well."

Seth sighed. Dean was right, Paula looked tired because of the illness. She was thinner than the girls her age, her skin was paler and had no hair which enhanced her look of 'tiredness' as Dean pointed out.

Roman didn't sleep well, Seth knew this. That night when they both slept together on the same couch, Seth felt him move and knew that the Samoan couldn't sleep peacefully. Worry was consuming him and although Roman never complained, Seth knew that soon his health would be affected by this.

"That's why I wanted to take them here." Seth admitted with sadness. "Roman needs to rest and if he sees that Paula is happy he can have a quiet weekend, it will be good for him."

Dean smiled. "Wow, it's the first time you're genuinely worried about one of your boyfriends, Roman caught you, hook, line and sinker, you're crazy about him."

Seth nodded, Dean was his best friend and there was no reason to lie.

"I just want to see him happy." Seth smiled and looked at Roman and the girl. "Besides, he's a father, Paula is part of the package and she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Everything that the disease has taken from her, she has produced it with her sweetness."

"You don't care that he has a daughter with whom he must share his love for you." Dean didn't say this out of meanness. "You know it's a big responsibility and from what I can see, Roman will always put his daughter first."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. Paula is a priority for me too and now that you're going to meet her you will love her too. She's a ray of light." Seth looked at Paula with love. "I can't let that light fade out."

Dean nodded. "Wow, if this you feel is not love Sethie, I don't know what it could be. It's the most selfless feeling you've ever had in your life. I'm glad your life has a motivation now."

Seth smiled, "Do you want to feel love, Dean?"

"Not yet and definitely not with someone like AJ, ugh out of sex we have nothing in common. But I will have some fun." Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

Seth shook his head as he smiled at his friend.

...

At dawn they arrived to the ranch. The place was beautiful. The house was huge and cozy, there was a pool and a huge garden. Trees and flowers everywhere and the barns and stables were in the distance.

The mountains on the horizon gave an imposing look to the landscape and there was a river coming down from one of the mountains. The place was...

"Phenomenal, right?" A man somewhat older than all of them approached the group.

"That's your favorite word, Aj," Dean smirked. "But this time you're right."

Roman carried Paula in his arms. The girl smiled broadly at the landscape. Both were very surprised of the place, it was much better than both would have imagined.

"It's beautiful," Roman murmured, staring at the sun rising in the middle of the mountains.

Seth stared at Roman, "Beautiful..."

Dean snapped his fingers in front of the face of his distracted friend, drawing his attention.

"He's my best friend Seth," Dean began with the respective presentations.

Aj was a handsome man with beautiful blue eyes and shiny, soft brown hair.

"I'm glad to meet you. Dean told me that you and your boyfriend would be with us."

Seth looked at Dean nervously. He didn't want Dean to refer to Roman as his boyfriend yet. He didn't want to scare Roman.

Roman smiled, "That's me. My name is Roman Reigns and this is my daughter Paula. Thank you for receiving us."

Seth was amazed. Roman had accepted that they were in a relationship. However, he was still worried about Paula's reaction. This was Seth's greatest fear, so both had kept their relationship a secret.

Seth looked at the girl who smiled at him happily. Paula was happy that they were boyfriends. Seth felt a big relief, g¿maybe things would work.

They all entered the huge house. With Aj's help they left their luggage in the rooms assigned to them. Roman and Seth were fixing Paula's room. The bedroom had a window overlooking the mountains. It was a big cozy place. Paula was happy.

"You know I already knew you're boyfriends, right?" Paula said as if nothing.

Roman and Seth looked at her nervously.

"I saw you kissing in my hospital room two nights ago. I was waiting for you to tell me." Paula smiled. "I am truly happy".

"I was actually planning to tell you everything on this trip, I wanted it to be a surprise," Roman admitted.

"I think it's hard to hide it if you're always touching or looking at each other like love sick puppies," Paula giggled.

"I'm so glad you're happy. I don't want you to think I'm being an obstacle." Seth said fearfully.

"I'd never think something like that. You're not here to take Dad's love from me, you're here to love us both. Because... you love us, right?" The girl asked innocently.

Seth nodded very moved. "Very much, princess. Thank you".

Roman hugged Seth, "Hey what's up? This is a happy time."

"I'm very happy." Seth nuzzled Roman's chest. "Just a little overwhelmed."

Roman held Seth even harder. Every thing he said or did, was one more reason to love him.

Wait... love him.

Roman shook his head. It was too soon, too fast. Seth had come to his life at full speed and had crushed all his defenses. Roman had never met anyone like him. Sensitive, cheerful, very handsome, charismatic and that also loved Paula.

"Roman, Seth!" Dean shouted.

Paula stayed in the room and went to sleep a little more. Outside Dean looked at them with a huge smile.

"This is your room." Dean pointed to a door, "Just in front of Paula's, so you can watch out for her and have privacy too."

Seth was nervous, he wanted to kill and kiss Dean at the same time. Of course he wanted to share a room with Roman.

The Samoan nodded. "Thanks."

Roman took Seth's hand and led him into the room. Dean thumbs up his friend and he smiled mischievously.

When Roman entered, he closed the door, threw the luggage on the floor and laid Seth against the wall. There, he removed strands of rebellious hair that covered his boyfriend's face.

"Finally, we are alone." Roman's voice was deep and sexy.

Seth felt his legs tremble. "I had been waiting for this but I didn't want to look anxious."

Roman squeezed his body against the younger man's. "I like you to be anxious. Now that Paula knows that we are in a relationship and approves it, we don't need to hold ourselves anymore."

Seth was breathing heavily. Roman was stroking his hips. The Samoan pulled Seth against his body and his big hands gripped the buttocks of the younger man possessively.

Seth let out a moan that sounded so needy. He didn't even know how he had managed to endure so long without sex.

Seth couldn't take it anymore and slammed his lips against Roman's. He welcomed it eagerly, seconds later they both werev kissing passionately. Roman lifted him from the buttocks and Seth wrapped his legs around the Samoan's hips.

Roman thrust his tongue into Seth's wet, warm cavity, and he groaned, rubbing his cock against Roman's crotch. The cold morning felt warm now.

Roman broke the kiss. Seth was panting, his lips parted and an expression of sweet lust was drawn on his face. It was a beautiful vision, Seth was beautiful and sexy and Roman wanted to dominate him, wanted to take everything from him. Make him moan with pleasure, make him come again and again, only to see that sweet expression of lust on his face.

Roman now kissed the younger man's neck, sucking it, marking it.

"Oh yes, Roman, please!" Seth groaned in a cloud of pleasure as he rubbed his now-hardened member against his boyfriend's lenght.

"Please what?" Roman asked with a grunt.

"Fuck me," Seth was ashamed of his needy voice. But it was only a reflection of his desires.

Roman led Seth to the bed and threw him on the mattress. The expression of pleasure and anxiety on the younger man's face made Roman's cock harden even more. Roman took off his shirt.

Seth thought he would come by the sight in front of him. Roman was beautiful, his body was a work of art. His chest, his thickness and that tattoo gave him an air of sensuality and mystery.

Seth immediately removed his shirt. His movements were clumsy due to the repressed emotions and nerves. It was the first time he had been nervous in years. Seth didn't recognize himself, Roman had completely changed him.

Roman took the young heir from the waist and kissed him again. This time the kisses were more aggressive, more possessive. Seth felt he couldn't stand it. Their tongues were rubbing and their hands touched every piece of firm skin they could reach.

Seth wondered if it was going to happen like this? Both being carried away by the horniness of the moment. Seth had wanted it to be different, even if it sounded corny, Seth wanted it to be something special, he had to contain himself.

But when Roman grunted as he bit his shoulder, all his plans went out the window.

Roman had also planned to prove to Seth that sex was more than moments of pleasure like his past relationships. That this was significant, he wanted to make him feel not only wanted but loved.

But when he saw the handsome man gasping, his hair ruffled and his beautiful, firm torso uncovered. Showing that six pack that surely the youngest man worked daily. He couldn't contain his own desire, Seth was too beautiful... too irresistible.

Their hands were caressing the other's erection that were still trapped in their pants while Roman sucked and bit the young heir's hard nipples, making him moan in a way that could be described as pornographic.

"Oh my god, fuck me Roman, fuck me," Seth groaned anxiously.

"You're so beautiful, I'm going to adore you," Roman said as his lips traveled to his boyfriend's hips.

Roman was unbuckling Seth's belt. There was no turning back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Dean's voice brought them out of their erotic fantasy. "Tell Paula."

Roman stopped and looked up. Seth was trying to regain his composure.

"Okay Dean, we're going to the dining room," Seth tried to adjust his voice.

They both looked at each other and laughed at the situation they were in. Roman left Seth's belt and kissed him softly.

"That was amazing. You're amazing Seth Rollins."

Seth smiled. One part of him wanted to kill Dean and the other wanted to thank him. This wasn't the right way to do this, maybe he could have time to set a plan to make the first time with Roman something meaningful instead of the quick fuck they were about to have.

"We should go for Paula." Seth smiled.

...

After breakfast Aj and Dean disappeared, they were both in the pool on the terrace where they would have privacy. Seth and Roman were walking in the stables, Seth was carrying Paula in her arms, she could walk but they didn't want to exhaust her.

Paula was very cute, had a black hair wig, with very long and shiny hair.

"I'm Jasmine!" Paula squealed happily.

"Nah, you're much prettier than Jasmine. You're Princess Paula." Seth smiled sweetly. "You are our princess."

Upon arriving at the stables one of the workers took them to see the horses, they were beautiful. They were well fed and their fur shone. There were a few foals.

"Can we feed them?" Paula asked

"Of course." The stables manager indicated. "Mr. Jones said you can also use the horses if you wish. If you need anything, you can let me know."

Paula fed the foals, and caressed them. One of them licked Seth and the young heir whined with a pout.

"You're so cute that even the foal couldn't resist." Roman chuckled and stroked the foal's mane, "Hey buddy, I'll forgive you because you don't know it. But this cute boy is my boyfriend and I am the only allowed to kiss him, okay."

"Then kiss me now that I'm full of horse saliva." Seth complained.

Seth washed his face and the attendant prepared one of the horses.

"Do you want to ride a horse, princess?" Seth asked Paula.

The girl nodded and Seth carried her on a horse. Roman followed closely while he was riding on a mare. The morning passed between laughter and a pleasant conversation between them.

Roman looked at the tender scene. Paula was genuinely happy, she had never had anyone but Roman, her mother died without her being able to meet her. Always the two of them, and although Roman struggled to be all she could need, they weren't a whole family. Now seeing Seth and Paula, Roman felt they were a family. This was also a new experience for Roman... a family.

Roman sighed, imagining this domestic scene as a permanent part of their lives. Roman wanted this to be real and not just another experience in Seth's life because Paula was too fond of Seth just as he was. Roman would do anything to make this relationship lasting.

 **...**

At dusk, Roman was giving dinner to Paula who was tired and wanted to sleep. Seth and Dean were in the kitchen talking.

"Your expression, the way you talk, the things you want now, you're no longer the same." Dean smiled. "But that's a good thing, you're genuinely happy."

Seth smiled and his eyes glittered. "I thought these things didn't happen. That they were illusions that people were selling in novels and romantic movies. I didn't even think that my parents still loved each other, for me it was all a show."

"So... do you love him?" Dean asked softly.

"That question is something I don't want to answer now, even if I can admit that love exists... I'm afraid," Seth admitted.

"Why?" Dean was intrigued.

"What if he doesn't love me. He's so... perfect and I... I don't know Dean, he can find someone much better than me."

"Are you crazy? Where will he find other like you? You're handsome, millionaire and you love him, you even love his daughter and that's wow Sethie. I don't know if I could love someone who comes with a child."

"Who wouldn't love Paula? She's so sweet." Seth sighed. "Anyway I wouldn't want to love him until I'm sure he loves me too and although Roman is sweet I feel he's holding back."

"Seth, I think if a man as handsome as Roman is alone, it's because the people around him didn't want Paula. She is not only the most important person for him, the girl is sick and that demands time, not everyone wants that responsibility. You are doing it because you want it and he knows it. Believe me, Roman is not going to find someone like you ever."

"I don't think I can find someone like him either. If this doesn't work, I would never find love again." Seth admitted.

"So that's the answer," Dean smiled, "Have you thought maybe he's terrified, too."

Seth looked at his friend curiously.

"Maybe he's afraid you'll leave him now that he and his daughter have made room for you in their lives. Just as you are terrified of him leaving you now that you have finally opened your heart before open your legs." Dean laughed.

Seth pursed his lips. "Only you can be totally wise and a jerk at the same time, Dean."

"Go there, give your man a romantic night. Now if you open your legs and your heart and the same time, you will confirm what he already knows. And I'm sure he'll do the same." Dean said, "I'll ask Aj to give me one of his best wines and we can use the food here. I'll help you do something to surprise Roman before he returns from Paula's room."

Seth looked at Dean as if he had two heads or something like that. "I thought you weren't romantic."

Dean laughed, "I'm not romantic but I'm creative. In the afternoon I did something like this for Aj and he gave me a new car. He already asked the dealership."

Seth laughed and they both went to work.

* * *

 **I appreciate your reviews and your support. The next episode will be the special night of Seth and Roman, I'm so excited, I'm really invested in the next episode, I think I've been waiting all this time for this hahaha. I hope this chapter has liked you, believe it or not this is my first fic all fluffy. I always write dramatic and dark things almost criminal for the other fandom lmao, but rolleigns has taken my tender side. That doesn't mean that everything will be a bed of roses for our babies, they will face problems, in addition to Paula's disease, which will add enough drama to the plot.** **But anyway this is a sweet and romantic fic.**

 **As always I hope you leave me a review about what you think of this episode and what you expect to happen in the next episode.** **I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

"It looks delicious!" Dean said excitedly. "Can't believe youtube is so useful."

"Technology is useful, Dean." Seth rolled his eyes. "You have to give the Internet a chance. Mmm but you're right, this thing looks good."

Seth was not really talented at cooking, but he and Dean had followed the instructions step by step. A youtuber taught how to cook a lobster. Dean borrowed one that Aj had.

"Well, for you I'm going to give it a try this internet stuff." Dean laughed. "Now we're going to help you carry this to your room."

A few minutes later everything was ready. The lobster, a light salad and a chardonnay. The bed was ready there were some candles. Seth looked at the place in amazement. Man, it was the first time he did something like that for someone else and not for himself. And this was the first time he did it with his own hands instead of paying someone to do it for him.

"If this is not love... that lobster is still alive," Dean smiled and left the bedroom.

Seth sat down on the bed. "I think Dean is right. I just hope this is not too cheesy and doesn't end up driving Roman away."

 **...**

Moments later Roman was walking towards the bedroom. Paula was sound asleep and he wanted to ask Seth if he wanted to help him cook something for them.

Roman opened the door and spoke in a cheerful tone. "Seth, babe. You think you would-"

And Roman couldn't keep talking. The bedroom looked very different, it was perfect. The candles were placed to provide a soft light in the bedroom and a small table that looked perfectly decorated was near the bed. Two chairs waiting for them and Seth looking at him with wide eyes.

Roman slowly walked over to his boyfriend. Seth sat still, as if he could not get up or even move.

"Seth." Roman took his hand so gently. "This is incredible... This is..."

Seth finally let out a long sigh that he didn't know had been holding. Roman looked happy for the surprise and this was a great relief.

"I am glad you like it. I just want to show you that all this is very serious for me and tell you that I feel so many things, things that I couldn't understand because they were new and unknown. But now I know what I feel and-"

"Shhh." Roman put his index finger on the nervous boy's lips. "I know how you feel, I'm also experiencing something new and different. This is the first serious relationship since Alicia's death and I was terrified, I was afraid to give my heart again, but with all the things we have lived together, I am no longer afraid."

"Then you and I feel the same," Seth said overwhelmed.

"I'm sure we do. But let's not say anything yet. First let's enjoy all this you've done for me and then I'll show you what I feel." Roman had his nose against Seth's. "Tonight, I'm going to make love to you like no one else has ever done. Everything you are going to feel will be new and different from any insignificant relationship you have had. I'm going to show you how much you're worth, I'm going to show you how important you are. I will make you feel that your body can produce much more than just carnal pleasure." Roman's eyes met his and it was such a powerful sensation that Seth felt naked, exposed, "Tonight, Seth Rollins, you will learn to connect your soul and your body to show all that you feel for me."

And Seth felt that his legs were made of jelly, Roman had not yet touched him, he was fully dressed and yet his words were so deep that they felt better than caresses, he was intoxicated in the sensations that Roman's words and the intense gaze made him feel and all this was so powerful that Seth felt his entire body shuddering.

And no one had ever gotten this, if Roman could make him feel all this without touching him... what was coming was going to be divine.

"Can we skip dinner?" Seth said in a voice so needy, so morose.

"That lobster is just the appetizer. It would be a shame to waste all your effort, and I'm really hungry." Roman looked at Seth lasciviously. "But the main course, it's going to be consumed in this bed, so let's eat and gather some energy, we'll need it."

Seth nodded vigorously and they both sat down at the table to eat. Seth was calmer now. However he seemed to have difficulty eating.

"I think your lobster is still alive," Roman giggled.

Seth pouted. They both finished dinner and picked up the dishes. Seth sighed and sat on the bed.

"Your nervousness is so endearing. Everything about you is sensually adorable," Roman said in a very deep voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Seth admitted. "I know this will sounds futile and I think I'm ready to watch you rolling your eyes... but this feels like... like..."

"The first time..." Roman put both hands on the bed, his large arms cornering the younger man who gulped. "Have you ever made love?"

Seth smiled. "That's a tricky question, you know I am..." And then he reacted, looking at Roman with wide eyes. "Did you say... Love?"

Roman's gaze was reassuring "That's right, I said love. I know it will sound hurried and I'm ready to see you rolling your eyes, but..." Roman quoted Seth's words, "It's all been so fast, I'm not very open to show my feelings, but you made it so easy with your sincerity, your dedication to helping people you barely knew, your sweetness with my daughter, your patience with me, your inner and outer beauty and the sacrifices you have made."

Seth was fighting back tears. He had to be horny but now he just felt overwhelmed. "All that you've said is so beautiful, no one ever described me like that." And this was true, Seth was already accustomed to be described as cocky, bratty, selfish, lazy... for a moment he thought Roman was talking about someone else. "Sacrifices? No, Roman I-"

Roman shook his head. "You must not underestimate what you have done. There are things that you never thought to do and that I know they have cost you work. If no one has recognized the changes you've made and how much you've grown as a human being, don't worry because I do it. I will praise you all the time til you allow me." Then he smiled, "I love you."

Seth's smile could light up the entire ranch. "I never believed that someone like you, a focused, responsible, loving man could put his eyes on me. God, it's like a dream, I love you too."

Seth was nervous about this moment but after Roman's words and confession, it was so easy to say this words. To admit that he was deeply and utterly in love with Roman.

They both smiled, they looked like two teenagers.

"So..." Roman licked his lips. "Will you let me show you what it's like to make love?"

Seth nodded vigorously. "Of course Roman. I'm so happy I've fallen for you."

That was all he needed to hear, Roman put Seth on the bed and carefully and slowly began to undress the younger man. And he totally loved what he saw. Seth's body was a work of art. Roman saw as hypnotized the beauty of the body he would take tonight.

"You are one of the few who can say that their bodies are a reflection of their souls. You are absolutely beautiful, Seth Rollins. You are as beautiful as an angel, I can't believe that I will finally make you mine, all mine, mine alone."

Roman's words made a chill run through the younger man's body, and his cock twitched. It was not the first time they made out, but it felt like the first time because of the emotions. Roman laid Seth down on the soft bedclothes, the young man's messy hair contrasted with the white sheets.

Roman took one of Seth's hands and kissed it.

Seth laughed and blushed. "You can't do it fully dressed."

That was enough. Roman got to his feet and took off his clothes. Now it was Seth's turn to admire the man in front of him. Roman's body was gorgeous, and he was also loving, protective and honest. Things that Seth believed no longer existed. Roman let go of his long black hair and Seth bit his lower lip admiring the beautiful tattoo.

In a matter of seconds Roman was completely naked, sitting on the mattress admiring his beautiful angel lying on the bed. Seth pulled Roman by the shoulders and kissed his boyfriend. The soft light made a very romantic scene. They both knew that they would never forget this night and this place. Soon the kisses became needy and lustful as they touched eachother. They instinctively rubbed their now hard cocks aginst the other's. The skin felt so soft and warm. They felt they were about to explode.

"Surely you thought I would jump on you and fuck your brains." Roman said softly. His voice was a hoarse whisper. "Not that I don't want but tonight I have other plan. You are so special to me. Tonight will be sweet, I want it to be unforgettable."

Seth smiled and a purr escaped his lips. "Tonight? Then the next ones, we can make it rude, is that what you mean, right?"

"We will have many nights to explore all possible ways of making love."

And this was the first time words were as powerful as caresses. Roman had that power over Seth.

Roman's big hands now stroked Seth's chest, hardening his nipples. This was so sensual, so hot. Roman was touching him the way he liked it. He was making him feel so good. His hands were now on his thighs and Roman's lips sucking and kissing his nipples.

"Yeah, so good," Seth moaned uncontrollably.

Roman gently bit on the pink nub as he softly stroked the inner thighs of the younger man, so close to his hard lenght. And when finally Roman took the hard cock in his hands, Seth let out a deep guttural groan. The younger man was so excited, all the things he felt were unreal and then he understood why this was different.

Not only was the pleasure of their bodies uniting, their hearts and souls perfectly aligned and Seth felt he was in heaven. Roman's hands were lubricated by the precum, which stimulated him into a tight, slippery grip, making him feel so good. Seth couldn't help and began to push against Roman's fist.

Roman couldn't help groaning watching his hot babe lose all control, and only by his hands. When he got to see this hottie losing his mind while riding his cock... oh Lord. But this night was all about make Seth feel good.

"Roman I want to touch you, make you feel good." Seth said between moans.

"Baby when you let me have your body, it will be enough. Now just enjoy it, let your feelings take control and trust me."

Seth tried to say 'okay', but instead, he just groaned and mewled sounds that were pure lust. He was absolutely excited.

Roman's mouth made a descending path of kisses and light bites until he was dangerously close to his boyfriend's wet cock. Roman sighed, wanting so badly to taste the essence of his baby. Just to feel the warm, velvety flesh in hi mouth. He wait no more and began to suck Seth's cock.

He had to hold Seth's hip to stop the wild thrust inside his mouth. "Babe, you'll come if you keep this pace, and I want to see you come into my hands and chest when I finally make you mine." Roman said leaving Seth's cock for a moment.

Seth nodded and tried to hold back a little, though it was difficult. Roman sucked him so good, that tongue should be considered a deadly weapon. Seth groaned out of control and a thin sweat-coat bathed his body. Roman looked up and Seth's surrender was so sexy.

Roman turned the younger man on the mattress. Seth just let himself be handled like a puppet, trusting completely on Roman and this made the Samoan's heart beat faster by seeing the level of intimacy they had reached.

The Samoan now kissed lustfully on Seth's back, slowly lowering down to his firm, perfect butt, that just lie any other part of his body was perfect. Roman was hard as a rock, his own cock was bathed in precum. Their lovemaking reached a new level of intensity when Roman began to mold those sexy buttocks. Seth moaned and groaned out of control. Roman lifted Seth's hips into the air and spread his cheeks. Seth began to tremble.

"You have no idea how many times I fantasize that you did this to me, Ro." Seth admitted pitifully.

"It's good to know we both fantasized about this moment," Roman said in a voice filled with desire.

Seth felt the first lick and his whole body shuddered. The raven-haired man licked desperately as he had a strong grip on Seth's ass. Seth wanted to touch himself so badly, but if he did, he would come for sure and he wanted this to last. He had to resist, but Roman's tongue drove him crazy.

"Oh, Roman it feels so good just fuck me now. Put your cock there pls."

Roman was very focused on this. He was enjoying it a lot. Seth squirmed in pure pleasure.

"I'll come if you keep going like this. Fuck me!"

Roman stopped and gently turned the boy to see his face. A hand caresses its own hard cock. "You have lub."

"First drawer on your right." Seth said almost desperately.

Roman rubbed his fingers in the cold liquid and gently placed his fingers, stroking and pressing the small wrinkle between Seth's buttocks.

"Please let stop teasing and fuck me," Seth's voice was so needy.

Roman started to finger his boyfriend. "Holy fuck you're so tight."

"Fuck yes!" Seth groaned.

Shortly after Roman found the sweet spot on his boyfriend and Seth was pushing against the deft fingers. "Roman, please."

Seth was moaning while Roman figered him. The raven-haired man thought he would come only for the erotic image of Seth so surrendered. Roman had to fuck Seth now. Gently he lifted the hips of the younger man, Seth spread those strong legs. The Samoan decided to stop the agony of both and put his cock in the tight entrance. He also needed to take Seth. Carefully began to push his cock inside the tight hole. Seth's expression was pure pleasure, it finally happened and was much better than he imagined so many times.

"You feel so good. I'll never regret this. I love you, Seth Rollins."

"I love you too, I love you so much, make me yours."

Roman had all of his length inside Seth and he felt so fucking good that he had to take a breath or he would come just starting. Roman stroked Seth's cock. The younger man relaxed in the feeling. Soon Seth was fucking Roman's hand and it was the right time. Roman began to thrust his hips that seemed to have a life of their own, the movements were almost mechanical. Seth began to moan when Roman reached the sweet spot and man! Just to see the younger man trembling because the sensations his cock made him feel, made Roman's heart melt. They were both pushing and moaning.

"Oh, baby, you feel so fucking good. I love you Seth, I love you."

"I love you too." Seth said between moans. "The wait was worth it. We couldn't do this just for pleasure. This is the right time and it is so perfect and beautiful."

"It was totally worth it, this is the best thing I've done. Fuck! you feel so good".

Roman kept smashing Seth's sweet spot, they both laced their hands together and looked deep into each other's eyes. None said anything else. It was not necessary, their hearts and souls spoke a thousand things through their gazes. Seth felt this new level of intimacy, these new sensations and every time Roman's cock hit his sweet spot enhancing the pleasure just like Roman's hand on his cock he moaned. It was too much. Seth couldn't resist anymore and between a loud groan, he climaxed.

That was enough in a last thrust Roman came too. They fell on the bed hugging so tightly, until they regained their normal breathing rhythm.

"Seth." Roman said with an incredible tender expression. "I love you, baby. We're going to make this work. I promise that I will do everything possible so that every day of your life you feel loved. We'll be together forever."

"Forever." Seth nodded. "I love you so much. I never thought this could happen to me but it happened and it's perfect because it happened with someone like you."

"Seth." Roman hugged his boyfriend, at this point he realized that Seth was so in need of love and understanding. "You've become one of the most important people for me. You're part of my life just like Paula and I'm going to love you and protect you both. It's forever, now you're stuck with me."

Seth hugged Roman tightly and buried his face in his boyfriend's tattooed chest. "Oh Roman, you made me feel so loved tonight, I feel exactly the same, I love you both and I'm going to keep taking care of both of you. I know that this whole situation with Paula is difficult but we will fight together and we'll win."

"I know, Seth. I've seen your dedication and I know this is perfect. We will be very happy and you and I together will fight for Paula".

Roman kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Seth smiled tenderly, feeling happy as never before in his life. Roman was so happy as well.

* * *

 **I apologize for the delay in publishing this chapter. I'm still busy with my thesis. I hope this episode has meet your expectations and if something was poorly written I apologize. I think this is the longest episode I've written in this story (I told you I was really excited about this episode lol).**

 **Leave me a comment as a motivation to continue writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Roman awoke feeling the warm body of the man he loved beside him. The Samoan could not believe this was happening to him. Everything was so perfect, Seth was sensitive, loving and funny. He truly loved Paula and the icing on the cake: he was beautiful af. All the fear he felt for give his heart to this man, went out the window. Seth loved him and would never hurt him. Roman wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and buried his nose in his neck, getting drunk with his scent.

The raven-haired man smiled remembering how Seth had surrendered to him, not only one but three times the night before. The face of the younger man in a gesture between sexy and adorable while riding his cock was tattoed on his mind. The soft lips pressed against his manhood while giving him the best blowjob that Roman had ever received in his life. The beautiful face slightly flushed and the raw honesty in Seth's chocolate eyes every time he repeated I love you. Seth was an angel and Roman was going to love him madly.

Seth opened his eyes lazily. Feeling the soft kisses on his neck, those kisses tickled him and at the same time hardened his cock. The night before was as wonderful as he had planned, it was meaningful, unforgettable and Seth could not believe it was just the beginning. They had so much things to live, the young heir was excited, all this was new and beautiful.

"Did you sleep well?" Roman asked in his deep voice.

"We made love three times, enough to have a peaceful night's sleep." Seth giggled.

"I want to take you again." Roman said leading his hand to the hardened lenght of his boyfriend.

"Don't ask and take what belongs to you," Seth moaned.

Roman bit his boyfriend's shoulder and his hand stroked the hard cock, which was now lubricated with precum. Seth groaned non-stop and those sounds only encouraged Roman even more. The Samoan aligned his hard manhood on Seth's firm butt, rubbing himself against the tight entrance.

Shortly afterwards both groaned while Roman thrusted over and over again in the most intimate place of his lover. And Roman hit Seth's sweet spot again and again.

"Fuck me harder... uhmmm"

Seth arched his back and it was such a sexy image that Roman let out a grunt, a sound that was a mixture of possessiveness and raw desire.

"You feel so good, I've never felt this pleasure. So tight, so good."

Roman accelerated the speed of his thrusts and his hand on Seth's cock. This encounter was destined to be something quick, still it would be a very pleasant experience.

Seth moved his hips so out of control, matching Roman's thrusts. Roman lunged at him with passion and they both moaned incessantly.

"I'm so close, Ro... I'm going to..."

"Come for me, come on Sethie."

"I love you so much ughh..." And Seth's body shuddered into a powerful orgasm.

Roman felt the warmth of Seth's seed in his hand. He tightened his hold on the younger man's hips and rammed a couple of times until his body climaxed, spilling his warm essence into Seth who was still recovering from that big orgasm.

"Now I'm ready to start a new day," Roman said, still panting.

Seth giggled. "Let's take a bath and prepare breakfast for Paula."

Both took a bath and now were in the kitchen preparing pancakes when they heard someone yelling. It was Dean. Roman and Seth left what they were doing and went to the living room.

"Don't touch me! I just want to get out of here!" Dean was livid.

"Just don't yell!" Aj let Dean go. He had him hold by his hands. "You will frighten your friends and the little girl."

Dean was dressed and Aj was still in his pajamas. The auburn-haired man was breathing heavily.

"Dean what's up?" Seth was worried.

Dean was not even trying to hide his anger. "I'm so sorry Seth. I know I insisted so much on coming here and almost dragged you, Roman and his daughter but... we have to go."

"Dean, you're being childish and dramatic." Aj was angry, he seemed frustrated too.

"And you're a liar! I can't believe this. I'll just going to go away from you."

"Liar?" Seth was in awe. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I'm not a liar, okay. I just didn't mention one small detail because I seriously believed Dean already knew it."

"One small detail?" Dean looked at him angrily. "A wife and four children are not _one small detail_ , and before you ask, Aj is not divorcing, not even separated. I am only his lover."

Seth and Roman were frozen. Both looked at Aj's hands and there was no sign of a wedding ring.

"Please Dean. Everyone knows that, anyone with the internet knows." Aj said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Seth let out a sigh. "Dean doesn't use the internet, he doesn't have social networks. If you knew him at least a little, you would know about this. Of course, Dean wouldn't know if you were married. You don't even wear a wedding ring to show you are married."

"I don't like wearing that ring. Besides, I thought Dean and I were just having fun," Aj explained. "I even gave you a car!"

Dean looked at him as if Aj had two heads. "You can shove that car up your ass! Of course we were having fun, you asshole, but that didn't include having fun with a married man!"

"For God's sake, Dean, everyone knows you two." Aj pointed to Dean and Seth. "Everyone knows that you both are anything but decent. You have slept with all the men in the city, you have a terrible fame where you live. That's why I had to bring you to this lonely place, you think I would risk my reputation letting other people see me with such a whore. Surely you both have even shared lovers and now you are all offended because I am married? I thought you had brought Seth to make a threesome, but when I saw him with his boyfriend I knew it wasn't like that and-"

Roman narrowed his eyes. He was about to meet Aj and crash his fist on his face, but it was Dean who did that first.

"You're just a jerk." Dean spat angrily. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about us!"

"I told you that everyone in the city knows about you." Aj grabbed his jaw and looked at Roman, "I don't know how stupid you are, if you think Seth Rollins is someone you can introduce your daughter to. This two whores are so used to using men that when someone uses them first, their ego makes them throw these tantrums. These two whores are worthless and-"

Roman approached Aj and kicked him in the crotch.

"The only worthless here is you." Roman said indignantly.

Hearing the commotion, Aj's bodyguards moved closer to the room, finding their boss lying on the floor.

Aj complained. "Karl! Luke! I want them all outside this place, right now!

Luke called someone on the radio, probably other employees who would kick them out of the ranch.

"We're just going to pick up our things and-" Seth said trying to calm things down.

"You're not going to pick up anything. I want you all out of my house right now or I'll throw the dogs on you." Aj stood up despite the pain.

"Mr. Jones, I apologize but." Karl hesitantly said. "They have a little girl, the girl is sick. Let them pick up their things and leave."

Aj was going to say something but he kept silent. Karl was right.

"Only for the little girl I will have a little consideration with you all. You have half an hour to get out of here!" Aj said angrily and then looked at Dean. "I can't believe I almost gave you a car. I've invested less money into better whores."

Dean was going to hit Aj and was stopped by Luke and Karl.

"Get out of here boy, don't make things worse. You all have a sick child to look after." Luke really was not being violent.

Dean grunted. "Of course you should give me a car. That would be the only big thing I could get from you!" Dean spat angrily as he went about his things.

Luke and Karl had to contain the desire to laugh. Aj was livid.

 **...**

"We'll have breakfast at a restaurant in the village." Roman said to his daughter.

"Poor Mr. Aj." Paula said distressed. "Too bad he had a family emergency. We were having so much fun at the ranch."

They had invented a lie so that wouldn't scare Paula. They were supposed to leave the ranch in the afternoon not early in the morning.

Dean was strangely silent. Now it was Seth who drove because Dean was too overwhelmed. Seth wanted to comfort his friend but it was not the right time. Dean was supposed to be just having fun but apparently he was not. The auburn-haired man seemed quite affected by what had happened. Paula looked at Dean and smiled at him.

"Are you worried about Aj?" She said innocently. "I could see that you really like him. Don't be sad, everything will be fine and you will be together."

Dean's eyes were wide. Paula, sweet naive girl knew nothing, they would never be together, Aj was an asshole but although he didn't want to admit it, he liked him a lot. After all if Seth had found someone good for him, Dean thought that maybe these things would happen to everyone... Apparently not.

After breakfast they resumed their way to the city. Paula was strangely tired. Maybe it was not a bad idea to leave the ranch. Although Paula had had fun, today she did not look as lively as yesterday, she was very pale.

Dean was driving again. He also noticed that Paula was not feeling good and left Seth free to be with Roman so both could take care of the girl.

"Daddy, my chest... it hurts." Paula said weakly.

"We'll be at the hospital in a couple of hours. I've already talked to Dr. Anderson and they'll see you as soon as we get there." Roman said with concern.

Seth was sad and desperate. Taking Paula for a vacation was his idea and if this ended badly...

"Seth, don't be sad." Paula seemed to feel Seth's pain. "This has already happened before, it's not your fault. In fact now that we are a family, you probably have to see this frequently."

Seth was overwhelmed. Paula was a girl so mature for her age, something that surely was the result of being subjected to such a strict treatment and a disease so difficult from an early age. All this was so unfair, that a child so sweet had to suffer like this.

But what most impressed him was the fact that she called them family.

Roman gulped. The Samoan was afraid that Paula's words would be too much for Seth.

"I feel honored that you called me family," Seth was trying to contain his emotion. "You're a little angel. Oh god, I love you Paula."

Roman thought he would cry. There was so much sincerity in Seth's words. All this was what he always dreamed of, someone who loved them both.

"I love you too, Sethie." She gave him a sweet smile.

"And you know what, Paula?" Roman said very excited. "I love him very much too."

"I love you Roman too." Seth said to Roman.

Despite feeling weak, Paula was genuinely happy. "Then this trip was worth it. You see daddy, I told you that my wish came true. I wanted someone who loved us and Seth loves us, and we love him too. I'm so happy, I've never been so happy, even when I was healthy."

Paula closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep. Roman caressed his daughter's face and looked at Seth with watery eyes. Seth was crying and smiling.

Dean cleared his throat. "If you want to cry and kiss, do it. Omg, I'm crying, she's the sweetest girl in the world, I'm truly happy for you, after all, the trip was worth it."

Roman and Seth smiled. The Samoan took Seth's face and they shared a very sweet kiss. Despite the awfulness of the situation around them, the love they felt made them feel better.

 **...**

They arrived at the hospital and Paula was asleep. She had been put in assisted breathing.

"She had a relapse," Dr. Anderson explained. "We're stabilizing her."

"I never should-" Seth could not speak. He began to cry disconsolately.

"This has already happened before, Seth. I've taken her home and I've had to come back in a hurry." Roman hugged his boyfriend.

"These things are normal for someone in Paula's situation," Dr. Anderson said. "But what is different now is the happiness in Paula's face. I've never seen her so happy."

The doctor left the room and Roman spent at least twenty minutes trying to reassure Seth.

"Come on Sethie. I don't want to see you like this. I know this is hard. God, were speaking about my daughter." Roman gently stroked the younger man's back. "We must be strong and support each other. You did something good in spite of everything, please just calm."

Seth had red puffy eyes. He looked at Roman with longing. "I love you very much. I'm going to be strong. When she wakes up we are going to make her smile."

"I need you to have this very clear in your mind and in your heart." Roman kissed Seth's forehead in a gesture of pure love and understanding. "You've just brought joy and hope into our lives, never think otherwise. All this time of loneliness was worth it if at the end I met you. You're so special and I think I don't deserve you but I'm happy that you're here with us. Paula is also happy and that's thanks to you, okay. You need to realize the amount of good things you're doing."

Seth nodded repeatedly. "You make me immensely happy too. I'm going to be strong and we're going to fight to make it all go well, I love you both so much."

That night they both slept on the couch, hugging each other. After this experience they both felt it, a new and powerful bond united them. Together they would support each other and fight to save Paula. Both would be the strength of the other.

 **...**

The next day they both took a bath and changed their clothes. They had to be smartly dressed for work. They kissed Paula on the forehead, she was still sleeping. It was hard but they had to left her alone and go to the office. When they arrived, they spotted Sami in the hall. The redhead had a worried face that could be seen for miles.

Seth approached the young executive. "What happens?"

Shortly after Hunter, Stephanie, Paul and Dolph approached Roman and Seth.

"Let's go to my office, we have an very important meeting," Hunter was obviously angry.

Sami approached Seth. "I was calling you both all Sunday and no one answered."

"We had an emergency with Paula, the last thing we would have thought about was our phones." Seth defended himself.

Hunter, Stephanie and Paul walked into the office. Sami and Roman followed them. Dolph looked at Seth and gave him a smile that was a mixture between mocking and malevolent. Now Seth was very worried about this meeting.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your support. This is my first fic in rolleigns fandom and I would like to write others, but first I want to see how this one goes. If things continue like this I'll soon be releasing a new rolleigns fanfic here on since in ao3 things are not really good with my rolleings fic lol.**

 **As always I apologize for my grammar, you know English is not my former language. And if you want a new episode, leave a review with your opinions about this one.**

 **Thank you, I love you guys. Leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Seth knew something very bad was coming. Dolph's smirk was creepy, Hunter was angry, Stephanie looked disappointed and Paul was nervous.

Sami handed out several folders to everyone present. Seth looked at the documents, it was all the information of the advertising campaign of Legit Boss beauty products. Sasha Banks was the most important client at that moment and the campaign for her products was millionaire.

"But this campaign is perfect." Roman said looking at the photos. "The client approved everything and the party for the release of her new beauty line will be in two weeks."

"Everything was perfect, but it was ruined completely." Dolph said visibly angry. "Keep looking at the documents in that folder."

Everyone was in awe. The documents showed mails with pics all sent, by many people of other companies, there was all the information of the campaign for Sasha.

"The information leaked, is in the hands of everyone," Roman didn't understand anything.

"But how did this happen?" Seth was horrified. "Sasha knows this?"

"Of course she knows. She was the one who called us yesterday after receiving an email with the leaked information. She was hysterical and rightly so." Dolph complained. "It was supposed to be a surprise, something shocking and now everyone, even the press knows what the ad campaign is about, two weeks before actual party!"

Sami was hesitant, but decided to intervene as Dolph was losing control. "The shipments were made by Seth while he was at the front desk. It was confidential information and he knew it." Sami looked at Seth with concern. "In fact I told you that you had to protect that correspondence jealously. The shipments were all wrongly made, you confused confidential information and not only Sasha's, but information from other less important campaigns."

"But even if Seth got confused, that doesn't mean that people had the right to spread that information." Roman intervened.

Sami shook his head. "The correspondence was sent back by the recipients who received it erroneously but had already been seen by the employees of those companies. We are in the era of the internet where if someone finds some information, they spread it immediately. Seth was in charge of verifying that all correspondence had been properly delivered, but he didn't."

"If he had done his job well, we would have known all this at the right time and we could have done damage control." Dolph complained again. "The creatives and I have worked for months making the perfect campaign that would give a huge amount of money for this company. Besides losing money, all this will also make the company looks ridiculous because who will trust us now after this mistake? the reputation of this company is at stake for his fault. For now, we have lost our most important client and I'm sure we'll lose many more. Now you understand the level of damage that this company has suffered?"

Seth remembered those shipments perfectly. "But I'm sure I did everything correctly. I admit I didn't make the calls on Friday because..."

"Because you wanted to go with Dean who came to see you." Dolph grunted.

"I think we were wrong to move you so fast from one place to another." Stephanie said disappointed. "One month was not enough."

"Please, work at the front desk is not even difficult." Dolph said to Seth. "You only had to pay attention, but you couldn't, because you never joined this company to help us, your only intention was to draw another of the men in your long list in your bed. You've never loved this company, you never loved the legacy of your family!"

"Don't talk to him like that, you have no right!" Roman was angry now.

"I've got the right! It's my job that Seth ruined! The creative team and I have been in this company for years, doing everything perfectly to produce the money that Seth spends on parties and cheap fucks. The money for paying your debts at the hospital, Roman. But now we have a huge loss of money!" Dolph threw at Roman another document with the amount of the loss written on it, and when the samoan saw the amount he was pale, it was too much money. "Now you see the level of damage. Our best client left us, thanks to the spoiled brat who has never done anything to earn the money he receives for being the son of Hunter and Stephanie."

Seth looked at his parents. Stephanie didn't say anything, she was disappointed. Hunter only nodded at every word Dolph said.

"Can we do something?" Roman clenched his fists in despair. "Perhaps we can convince Sasha Banks not to leave the company, we could offer a deal, charge less money. Another campaign based on the ideas that were discarded, add something surprising. As Sami said this isthe era of the internet, scandals and mistakes can be used to our benefit. If it attracts attention is good for the business and all this has attracted attention enough. If, despite the information leaked, we can do something new to show at that party, not only we won't lose the best client but we would also show that we can do something good from bad things and so the company wouldn't lose money. Maybe there would not be a large profit margin but there would be no losses either."

Dolph narrowed his eyes. "That's a good idea. It seems like you're not just Seth's fuckboy like everyone says."

Sami couldn't contain a grunt. Dolph was insufferable. "Roman is college educated and holds a degree in management."

"Then why was he cleaning floors and greeting people in the elevator?" Dolph asked curiously. "If he is prepared, he should be helping us."

"Because he wanted to be close to me." Seth admitted defeated.

"We will also have to make a budget cut to make up for lost money." Said Paul, who was the financial manager. "In case we cannot recover Sasha's account and the other accounts affected. Anyway if we recover the profit margin would be lower, so we will have to make some cuts."

Seth opened his eyes disproportionately. "Budget cut..."

"We will have to reduce administrative expenses and expenses that have nothing to do with the company." Paul explained. "For now only in theory, as we see if all of you can solve this."

Roman sighed, if things didn't work they would stop helping him. "I understand, I am very sorry for all this. I never wanted something like this to happen. No matter what happens, I thank you for what you have been doing for me."

Seth ran toward his parents. "You can't do this. For God's sake, if it was my fault, punish me somehow. I don't know, take everything I have left, but don't stop helping Roman!"

Hunter finally spoke. "I thought that if you had the right motivation, you could become a better person. We could get you to do things right, that you value this company and all that you will inherit someday. I know that you are very intelligent and vivacious, if you really wanted to do things right you could do it. If this happened it's because you clearly don't care."

"Even Roman was harmed because of your carelessness." Dolph said, making feel Seth even worse.

"I don't know what will happen when we are no longer here. All your grandfather's work, ours, all will go to hell in your hands." Hunter was very, very disappointed. "And above all what will happen to you! What will you do with your life if you continue to live like this!"

The words were like daggers buried on his heart. By God that the disappointment and sadness of his parents hurt. It hurt to know that he had harmed Roman like this. All for not making a few phone calls that in fact didn't seem to be so important. Because Seth was sure that he had sent that correspondence rightly.

Seth looked at Dolph, the young executive had a satisfied face. God, he had proven that Seth was a good for nothing and didn't deserve to be the heir to his family's fortune.

"You must be very happy." Seth told Dolph. "You have always wanted my life. You have been envious of my life for years. You want to prove that I deserve nothing and that you are the one who deserves what I have. You want to be the Golden Boy in the eyes of my parents, to have everything you assure has been handed to me. You want everything that belongs to me!"

"Are you crazy?" Dolph said indignantly. "I've worked hard, overtime, and weekends to get that campaign completed on time while you spent Daddy and Mommy's money to led all kinds of men in your bed. To hurt this company is to hurt my hard work for three years. My job, Seth! That's why even if I don't like you, it's impossible for me to be happy about all this!"

Roman was very angry. "Seth is not the good for nothing, selfish that you try to expose at all costs. He attended the best schools and spent a couple of years in college. He has shown that he cares about other people and was trying hard. Stop treating him like he were a selfish brat. He made a mistake but that doesn't make him what you try at all costs to prove he is!"

"A mistake that costs a stupid amount of money and the prestige of this company." Dolph said just as angry.

"Calm down!" Hunter shouted. "Dolph has been a great worker for three years. I've never had a complaint about him. Seth, you accuse Dolph of wanting everything you have." Hunter said with disappointment. "When you don't value what you have, Dolph has shown that he loves this company, you have only shown how much you love to spend money that you don't work for. I would like to be able to defend you, Seth, refute what is said about you here. But how? You have done nothing good, you don't finish what you start. You don't love what is around you. You only use the things and people that surround you."

They were all against him. Seth struggled to contain the tears of anger and helplessness he felt. Roman looked at his boyfriend, hated to see him suffer. The Samoan looked at Dolph, it was obvious that the blond enjoyed seeing Seth humiliated.

Seth wanted to scream, wanted to fight but then he remembered something that was crucial in the middle of all this discussion. "You never clarified what will happen to Roman and William Regal if things cannot be fixed."

"William's debt is paid in full. As for Roman..." Steph didn't know how to say this.

"Even though Seth thinks I'm a selfish bastard, the truth is I do have a heart." Dolph intervened. "I must admit that Roman's idea is very good, and a good way to help him is to keep him in the company. He needs the job, and without Seth's negative influence Roman might be very helpful. I want him to help me to convince Sasha to give us another chance, and in case we can do it, I want Roman to help me in these two weeks while we prepare everything."

Roman didn't trust Dolph at all. There was something about him.

"Roman, if you can convince Sasha, you will have to work full time." Hunter warned. "At least until we have the new campaign done. You'll even have to stay overtime because we'll have a lot of work."

Roman closed his eyes in despair. Besides needing the job, he needed to fix this mess for Seth. "Okay, I'll talk to my cousins they'll help me take care of Paula."

Seth felt his heart breaking. Paula had relapsed and Roman couldn't be with her. How could things end like this?

"What will happen to Seth?" Roman asked.

"Hunter, I know you've given him thousands of opportunities that he's wasted. But maybe now that he can see the level of damage his oversights caused, maybe he finally try to do things right. Give him a last opportinity." Dolph asked.

Seth looked at him in horror. Dolph wanted to look good in the eyes of his parents and also become his savior. Seth didn't want to owe Dolph anything, but he couldn't argue now. He was cornered.

"Roman was trying to protect him all this time and maybe that was a mistake. I think the best thing for him will be to start over, to do it like everyone else: without help." Dolph explained. "He can do simple things that don't require responsibility and where he can't ruin anything. he can be the internal messenger of the office, attend the visits and help the secretaries, they can instruct him."

"And everyone would see that the heir is a useless one they will never respect..." Seth thought.

"You're right, Dolph." Hunter nodded. "We can't waste any more time. Seth, go and do all the work assigned to you."

Seth felt like giving up and starting away from his family, but the thought of being away from Roman stopped him. Besides, now that Roman was going to work with Dolph, Seth was worried. He would have to endure this.

"Okay, Dad, I'll do whatever you ask." Seth said, holding back tears of anger and helplessness.

 **…**

They spent the whole afternoon preparing a portfolio with new ideas. Roman noticed that Dolph was very proactive, along with the creatives had put together several proposals, all of which were interesting and innovative. It was as if Dolph had already been prepared for an eventuality like this. Apparently Dolph was a genius as Hunter thought.

Roman sighed, a work like this was enriching, working with experienced people and contributing with ideas. But Roman was worried about Paula's health, about Seth's situation, and because if things didn't go well, he would need money again to cover the debt he still owed in the hospital.

The only people he wanted to see were his boyfriend and his daughter, and he could not see them all day.

"We have to do everything we can to convince Sasha." Dolph said as he drove the car. Roman was in the passenger seat. "As always, I have to fix Seth's shit."

Roman grunted. "I didn't continue to argue at the meeting to not make things worse, but... if we're going to work together, I hope you stop referring to Seth in a contemptuous way."

Dolph cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. You met him a month ago. I know him from high school. I have nothing against you Roman. All of us here have realized that you are a good man. I think Seth has blindfold you, you are infatuated by his supposed good intentions and the help he has given to you, and also for his mmm _charms_. But you don't know him, I have seen him being sweet and loving to each one of his lovers only to use them and then... dump them."

"I don't know what Seth's personal life and past has to do with our work today." Roman was annoyed. "I don't ask you anything about your personal life that I don't care about. I demand that you don't stick your nose on mine, much less on Seth's."

Dolph pursed his lips. "I just wanted to warn you. I would hate to see a good man who is in a delicate situation like yours, destroyed by Seth Rollins. It's something I have seen before and sadly I couldn't do anything to help those poor guys. But it seems that you want to learn in the hard way... who am I to stop you?"

"Let's work! That's the only thing I want to have in common with you." Roman wasn't trying to hide his despise for Dolph.

Dolph smirked. "I hope when we visit Sasha, you don't be rude to me. It would look really bad."

Roman rolled his eyes.

With the portfolio ready, Roman and Dolph went to visit Sasha Banks. She was a very busy woman, however she had received them. Dolph and Roman had been very insistent and although Roman would never admit it aloud, the blond was really efficient in his work. Now they just had to sell the idea, make a good offer and wait for her to accept and thus save the account and with that the reputation of the company and not lose money.

"I think we should get straight to the point." The woman didnt want to waste time. "Be convincing."

Roman and Dolph explained the new ideas and how they would make them work. Sasha seemed satisfied and after posing ideas and fixing things she thought were wrong. Both men managed to convince the businesswoman.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. If you can de-fuck this mess, we'll continue working." Sasha said somewhat arrogantly.

 **...**

Roman and Dolph left the place. Night was falling and Dolph had told Hunter that everything was going well. Sami had managed to salvage some small accounts, and others were definitely lost. But at least the most important ones were still in progress, with less profit but at least they had not lost them.

"We must go to the office to show the changes that Sasha proposed. Tomorrow the creatives should incorporate them into the project," Dolph explained.

Roman's cell phone rang. It was Naomi. Roman answered. Dolph glanced sideways as Roman tried to keep his voice modulated, but being so close it was impossible for the blond to not hear the conversation.

"You must come immediately Uce. It's Paula." Naomi sounded desperate.

Roman closed the call. "Stop, I must get out of the car."

"I can't Roman. We should go to the office. All employees are there. Everyone should work overtime to start up all the projects we almost lost."

"Stop!" Roman was not asking, he was demanding. "Even if I lose my job I must get off."

Dolph squinted his eyes and slowed down the car. "It's about your daughter, right?"

"It's not your problem yo-"

"Yes it is!" Dolph had to shout for Roman to hear him. "It's sweird how you ask us to stop judging Seth for his past bad deeds, when you've done nothing more than judge me for mine."

"You said it. Past actions." Roman clarified. "You are arrogant and cruel right _now_ and you don't care about anything other than making money and prestige."

Dolph grunted. "Well, it's true that I can be like that but there's nothing wrong with having ambitions. I like to work, what could be wrong about it?"

"You can work without making others inferior to you for it," Roman was tired of Dolph. "And I don't have time to waste on you. Stop the car."

"If Seth could make you change his mind about him, I can too." Dolph started to take a different road, he was going to the opposite side straightforward from the office. "I know you think I'm a heartless bastard just because I'm ambitious. Obviously something happens to your daughter, I'll take you to the hospital. Even more, I'll talk to Hunter. After all, you did a great job today, losing you would be stupid. This company needs you. Besides, I'd like to meet your daughter."

Roman looked at Dolph suspiciously. What did this man really want? The Samoan didn't trust him. Even if he did a good deed, there was something about him, something that made Roman want to keep him away. However he needed to go to the hospital, so he stopped arguing and let Dolph take him there.

Dolph had explained the situation to Hunter and had indicated that he would leave Roman in the hospital and that if the situation was serious he would return alone. Hunter understood and Roman went to see his daughter.

When they got to the room, Jimmy and Naomi were very sad. Roman began to be afraid. Paula looked asleep, but she was still in asisted breathing. She was so pale and had dark circles on her eyes. Dolph had followed Roman and when he saw the girl, he was petrified. It was the first time he saw something like this.

"What's wrong?" Roman demanded.

Dr. Anderson approached. "Listen Roman, I've known you for over a year and I don't know how to tell you this."

"How is she?" Roman thought he would faint.

"She doesn't get better, in fact her situation is getting worse. We must get the marrow donor or I don't think she..." Dr. Anderson was nervous.

"But everyone in the company did this testing stuff." Dolph intervened. "I can't believe anyone is compatible."

"These things are very complicated," The doctor explained sadly. "Roman, we must subject her to a more aggressive treatment, perhaps we can get more time... until we find the donor. But…"

"But what!" Roman was desperate.

"But the treatment is experimental, it's much more expensive and even though you've paid off a portion of the debt, you should at least have half of the debt paid to start right now." Obviously the doctor was sad to give this news to Roman. "The moment you solve this, you should let me know and we'll start with the new therapy."

Roman put his hands to his face. This was so awful. He closed his eyes. All this happened at the worst time.

Dolph walked over to him and put his hand on Roman's shoulder, Samoan jerked his body, refusing the gesture. Naomi and Jimmy noticed the interaction.

"Where's Seth?" Naomi asked.

"At the office," Dolph answered. "He made a very serious mistake and the company is experiencing certain problems. Now we must all work many more hours if we don't want to lose a huge amount of money."

Naomi and Jimmy looked at each other.

"Lose money?" Naomi asked. "But then what about the money they were going to give Roman?"

"We have to work hard to fix those mistakes and if we get it maybe we can continue to help him, but for now we can only give him a job," Dolph said softly.

"Let's find out how much money you need to pay half of the debt. Jimmy said desperately. "We can talk to the rest of the family. Maybe if we sell some things..."

"I have a property I inherited from my mom," Naomi said. "We can sell that."

"Even if you sell your things, we won't cover the debt." Roman seemed about to cry. "Moreover... it's unfair that you have to sell your things for us."

"Do you know what is unfair?" Dolph intervened. They all looked at him. "That you continue defending Seth after this. You can hate me all you want, but if he had done his job well, at this point the company could give you the money you need. I know you think I'm a bad person but even if you don't believe it, it hurts to see you like this. I don't think there's anyone who doesn't feel pain watching this situation. I feel pain."

"So it was Seth's fault?" Jimmy murmured.

"It was his fault," Dolph insisted. "I'm going to talk to Hunter, I think with all the changes we've made, we're going to be successful in the accounts we were able to save. Moreover, I'm going to check every step to make sure there are no more mistakes. I will guarantee Hunter that we won't lose money, so he will at least give you what you need to pay half the debt and start the treatment your daughter needs."

Roman was desperate but still didn't trust Dolph, there was something about him.

"Uce, this is no time to be proud. I think this young man wants to help you." Naomi said.

"Even if you don't believe me, I'll help you." Dolph was typing Hunter's number on his phone. "Hunter trusts me and will give me what I ask. I'll put my job as a guarantee if he asks me to."

Roman looked at Dolph and nodded. Despite everything that happened today, he was helping him. Maybe his feelings for Seth were making him misjudge Dolph. Maybe his ambition was not such a bad thing. And he had to admit that Seth has made a big mistake.

"Do it, help me please. I don't want to lose her, I can't." Roman collapsed on the chair next to his daughter's bed and several tears came from his eyes. He gently took one of her hands. "I can't lose her."

* * *

 **First of all let me tell you that I am writing a new fic rolleigns. At first it was just a one shot, but I decided that it would become a series of nonrelated one shots, all inspired by songs that I like. I started with "Still Loving You" by Scorpions and I plan to post another chapter inspired by the song "Black" by Pearl Jam. If I receive support, I'll post more chapters in that fic, so if you like the idea, look for "Rolleigns one shots".**

 **That said I thank you for the support you have shown for this story and I ask you to leave me a review to encourage me to continue with it. Things start to get complicated and hard times will come for rolleigns, let's see if they can stay together.**

 **Thank you for your support and apologies if anything is poorly written, remember english is not my former language.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seth was frustrated. He had been working the whole day and had not been able to call Roman. At least he could go to the hospital at night, he needed to see his boyfriend and Paula.

As he left the office, he saw Dolph coming. The blond smiled with such satisfaction, enjoying seeing Seth in trouble.

"We managed to save the account of Sasha Banks. I must admit that the only good thing you've done for this company is to bring Roman." The blond was petulant as ever. "Too bad you ruined the opportunity for this company to help him as he needs. Roman should hate you for what you did."

Seth grunted, these words hurt and Dolph was going to remind him of this whenever he could to torment him. An error was costing him his peace and the tranquility of the man he loved.

"And you think you are the hero and savior of this company." Seth said bitterly. "I can't believe that you feel satisfaction in the suffering of others only because of the envy you have always had of me and the things that I have been able to obtain."

"Obtain?" Dolph scoffed. "All that has been given to you only by your name. You have never obtained anything and I am not jealous of you. Who could envy a good for nothing that ruins everything and everyone?"

Seth wanted to punch Dolph in the face, but he knew that would only make his situation worse.

"Envy, you've always envied me. You've been trying to take what belongs to me since we were at high school. I remember we got into the swimming team, and as I was the best, coach chose me as the leader and you spread the rumor that I paid the teacher to choose me. Then everyone was angry at me for that to the point that I had to resign and you ended up as team captain. It was the same in every single thing that I tried to do during our student's life. Always ruining my projects because you couldn't take away from me what you really wanted: my name and my fortune. So your consolation prize was to take away my accomplishments."

Dolph smirked. "I didn't do anything against you. You lost all your supposed accomplishments for being useless, because you never deserved them, and the proof is that you gave up on everything to the first obstacle as you always do. It'll be the same in this company and that will be good since you are nothing more than a hindrance. You must go back to your home, keep being mommy and daddy's little brat, spend money that you don't work as you always do and let others do our work in peace."

Seth squinted his eyes. "That's what you want, get rid of me. It's amazing that you're happy for what's going on in this company just because it hurts me. You can't even hide your the satisfaction in your face, you're heartless and mean."

"I'm not happy, don't be stupid. Actually, I'm outraged. You ruin things and guess who has to fix your shit? Once again you proved that you are useless, has always been like that since we were children. I don't feel satisfaction because you almost ruined our work, but I do feel satisfaction to take that smug smile off your face and let everyone see the failure you are." Dolph smirked, this was a master move.

But Seth didn't seem to be affected by Dolph's words and the young heir even looked at him almost pityingly.

"Don't you realize that it's a temporary satisfaction, Dolph? It has been always like that because in the end, nothing that you do to ruin my life works, it's true that I have bad times, but in the end none of these things makes me cease to be the son of my parents, nothing causes them to stop loving me and I am still the heir of this empire. None of these things makes you part of this family and the future heir as you would so much wish."

Dolph's eyes widened. Seth noticed that he definitely struck a nerve. The blond looked desperate and frustrated. He wanted to answer but nothing came out of his mouth, Seth had left him speechless.

"And it is sad to see that you have dedicated your life to nothing more than to try to ruin mine. Seeing nothing of what you have done makes you happy because at the end of the day you are alone with the frustration of not being able to get what you want. And that despite all my mistakes, I finally found something that gives me real happiness and that I care more than this stupid fight with you. You can spend the rest of your days proving that you are better and still be frustrated because in spite of that, you can't take away what I love most. What gives me true happiness is something that you can never take from me."

Seth looked at Dolph with pity and this was much worse than if he had punch the blonde. Seth walked away from the office, walking toward his car while Dolph stood there, holding back the anger and the tears of frustration. The blonde clenched his fists trying to regain his composure.

"You're wrong, Seth Rollins, you're wrong at the end of your speech, because finally there's something you love with all your body and soul that I can take from you." Dolph grunted.

 **...**

Seth was going to call Roman and saw with frustration that his phone was dead.

"Ugh this is the worst day of my life." Seth grumbled as he got into his car.

He was driving and looking for the charger in the mess of his stuff, suddenly the car stopped. Seth grunted. He was in such a hurry and now he had to waste more time. He got out of the car and checked the engine, smoke was all over the place.

"Ugh, I don't know anything about cars. My phone doesn't work and I should call for a tow truck."

With the help of some passersby, Seth called for help and was able to take his car to a nearby garage. When trying to pay for the repair his credit card was rejected.

"You have no credit." The cashier said annoyed.

"I had forgotten that my parents cut my credit." Seth was so angry and frustrated, this day had been awful. "You can lend me your phone, miss."

Seth called Sami and the redhead had to go and rescue him.

"This must be the worst day of my life." Seth complained while Sami paid the bill.

"Have you talked to Roman?" Sami asked as they got into his car, he would take Seth to the hospital.

"My phone died, I was so busy that I couldn't talk to him. That's why I was urged to go to the hospital and I lost so much time with this issue with my car." Seth said worried. "I need to know how Paula is, she had a relapse."

Sami looked at him puzzled. "Then you don't know..."

Seth was a little scared. "What is it that I don't know?"

"Dolph was in the office shortly after you left and asked to speak to your father urgently. There was even another meeting with the managers."

God, Seth didn't think his words could hurt Dolph in such a way that he would speak badly of Roman to harm him as revenge.

"If Dolph harms Roman's work just to screw me up, I'm going to kick his ass."

"In fact, it's the opposite. I was at the meeting when Dolph insisted they should keep helping Roman. Paula's health seems to have gotten worse... a lot." Sami said nervously. "The doctors need to change the treatment for something even more expensive to keep her alive until they find a donor, but for that Roman must pay half the debt. At Dolph's insistence, and believe me when I tell you he was very insistent, Hunter accepted give him the money."

Seth was astounded, he didn't understand why Dolph was doing this, but neither was it time to think about Dolph's actions. What worried Seth most was Paula.

"Keep her alive until they find a donor... And if they don't find the donor..." Seth didn't dare even think about such a thing. "This can not be happening…"

"I'm so sorry Seth. I know you really love that girl," Sami said sincerely. "I think because of the seriousness of the situation Hunter agreed to give Roman the money. I thought you've talked to him."

"I must stay at Roman's side, he must be devastated. God, I don't understand how he's supposed to work tomorrow." Seth put his hands to his face in despair.

"I know it will be difficult to concentrate on working with all this situation but... Now more than ever Roman must do it, for the amount of money he needs to treat his daughter."

 **...**

Roman looked at his daughter. It was almost midnight, Naomi and Jimmy had left the hospital. Roman felt weak and tired. Besides having a terrible headache that wasn't going away even with the pills he had taken.

"We can't lose this battle, we can't." Roman was holding back tears. "I can't believe everything is going so badly."

Someone put a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Seth!" Roman said excitedly.

"Wrong name. It's Dolph." The blond said softly, noticing the disappointment in the other man's face to see that he was not Seth. "I know I'm not who you expected but I have good news."

Roman was hopeful. "Did you get the money?"

"That's right. I was delayed because it was a bit difficult to convince the board of directors. Because of what happened they were reluctant to hand over the money, but I was able to convince them." Dolph pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Roman.

"But how did you convince them?" Roman looked at the huge sum of money written on the check.

"I told them that Sasha is going to be so happy with our campaign that she won't leave the company so that with her we will recover what was lost. Also I will work hard and monitor the other campaigns. Everything is going to be all right." Dolph looked emphatically at Roman.

"It's a lot of work, Dolph. But I'm going to help you." Roman indicated. "What worries me is that Sasha never said she would continue with us after this campaign. Promise that was very risky."

"If we do a good job, she will stay with us. Believe me I'm going to convince her, my job is at stake." Dolph said this by looking at Roman steadily.

"Your job?" Roman didn't understand.

"It was what I offered as a guarantee to the board in exchange for that check. They know that I am responsible, and that I would never risk my employment in the company if I were not sure that we will get what I am offering. So, we're definitely going to make a big campaign and convince Sasha to stay with us."

That said Dolph approached Roman a little and for the first time, he didn't notice rejection by the other man. In fact, Roman looked at him with his eyes full of gratitude.

"That was very risky. Wow, I feel like an asshole, I misjudged you all this time." Roman was worried. "But you must understand that this whole situation between Seth and you and the way you talk about him made me distrust you."

"I'm sorry, I admit that I've been cruel to Seth, even recently I was." Roman squinted his eyes at Dolph. "Sorry, okay. Roman, I know I did wrong but he seriously struck out a nerve on me. For someone who has had to try so hard to get things like me, seeing that all that was destroyed in a matter of seconds for a neglect has made me act like a jerk. But I must admit that it is not my place to judge him. I know you hate me for treating Seth the way I do and I promise I won't do it anymore, I'm going to leave this behind and I hope Seth can do it too."

Roman nodded. "I'm going to talk to him. I appreciate you giving this first step, that speaks volumes of you. And it will make easier our work at the office."

"I just want to help you, Roman. We work together now and if we have a friendly relationship it will be very useful to achieve our goals." Dolph seemed honest in his words "You were right when you called me arrogant and cruel, you were also right when you said that I cared nothing more than money and prestige, but I don't want to be like that anymore, I don't want to be the heartless bastard that everyone thinks I am and that's because of you."

"Me?" Roman went from surprise to surprise.

"You have changed the perspective I had on certain things. You were brave enough to tell me the truths I needed to hear and besides, you're a good man, I like you a lot. And to see that little angel you have there, makes anyone want to be better. If you give me a chance, we could even be friends. God knows I need someone who is not a workaholic, ambitious like me. But that is not irresponsible to make me lose the focus of my life, and you have the right balance. Needless to say, I feel empathy for your situation."

"Thank you, Dolph." Roman gave him a small smile. "I think we can be friends. I'm going to leave my apprehensions against you. And I thank you for what you have done for me. Even as difficult as it will be, I will concentrate on doing things well at work. I don't want you to lose your job because of me."

Dolph smiled and walked over to Roman, wrapping his arms around the other man. At first Roman was rigid, but the raven-haired man thought there was no malice in the gesture and decided not to push the blonde.

"I'm not going to lose my job because we'll be a great team." Dolph tightened the embrace, "And we'll be good friends too."

"Thank you." Roman finally returned the hug. "We'll be friends."

Dolph smiled widely and in that moment saw Seth coming to the hospital room. The blond smiled at him with a sweetness that for Seth seemed more like a mockery.

"Roman!" Seth spoke in a rather inappropriate tone to someone who was in a hospital room.

Roman looked at Seth and released Dolph. The blond approached Seth in a friendly way and extended his hand to the other man.

"Seth, it's good that you are here. I need to talk to you."

Seth was stiff as a rock. Seeing Dolph embracing Roman was like reliving his whole adolescence, Dolph trying to snatch everything he loved. Seth was livid.

"Now it all makes sense, your sudden interest in Roman's well-being. Your insistence on getting the money. You finally found something you can take from me that I really care. You're worse than I thought and I'm not going to let you do this," Seth said indignantly.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Seth, I just want to make peace or at least a truce while we get out of all these problems." Dolph seemed confused by Seth's attitude.

"Seth please, just listen to him." Roman approached his boyfriend.

"Please, Roman. This asshole only hours ago told me how satisfied he was that everyone knew I was useless. Are you going to deny it, Dolph?" Seth couldn't hide his anger.

"I won't. Actually, that's just what I was talking to Roman about. I know I did wrong and I apologize to you, Seth."

Seth couldn't believe it. After all this, Dolph was the good guy, the victim.

"Roman, listen to me. Don't be fooled by him. This is not even about you, it's all about me." Seth looked at Dolph angrily. "You're trying to look like the good guy so Roman would trust you and then you will try to take him away from me. Today you accused me of always giving up when things got difficult and you know what? You're right, I always did that. But that was because those things never mattered to me. But that won't happen now. Maybe you don't know but Roman and I are together, he's my boyfriend and I will fight tooth and nail for him."

"Seth, I just want you to lower your voice and calm down. We're in a hospital and you're noisy." Roman put his hands on Seth's shoulders. "Please, Seth."

"It's useless, Roman," Dolph said with disappointment. "I just want to help you, but apparently that's hard to assimilate for your boyfriend. Seth has always believed that he is the center of the universe, that the life of all of us revolves around him. At least it's clear to you that I wanted to reconcile with Seth and he rejected my attempt."

"Seth please, at least listen to what he wants to tell you." Roman insisted.

"No. Roman, you listen to me. Dolph is a bad person and he'll ruin us if you let him." Seth looked desperately at his boyfriend.

"But I would never allow him or any other person to do something like that." Roman tried to reassure Seth.

"The worst thing about this is that Roman needs peace of mind and you who are his boyfriend are stressing him more. I can't believe your jealousy and your childishness are more important than doing something for your boyfriend. You treat Roman as one of your possessions, like a cocky child who refuses to let others look at his new toy." Dolph also raised the tone of his voice.

"I'm not going to fall for your games and Roman won't do it either. I won't let him believe in your lies and!"

"What's going on here?" The head of the nurses walked into the room with two guards. "You're in a hospital, you shouldn't be screaming. I need you both to leave."

Dolph looked at Roman all apologetic. "I apologize for all this, I never thought a good deed would end like this. Roman, I hope all this has not happened to change things between us. Let's work together and have a friendly relationship."

Roman shook his head. "Nothing is going to change, don't worry. But you must go, the nurse is right, all this got out of control."

Dolph nodded and left the room.

Seth didn't move from where he was. "Roman, I'm sorry I lost control, but you have to understand me. I told you about my story with Dolph and he's lying and-"

"Please Seth stop." Roman grabbed his head, it hurt even more now. "This is not helping me, seriously, I want you to be here but not to argue."

"I'm sorry, Roman," the nurse said. "I know you want Seth to be here but by hospital policies if two people have this kind of behavior, they both should be kicked out of here."

"Nurse James, I know Seth acted wrong but-" Roman tried to say.

"No, I understand," Seth said sadly. "And I don't want to cause you problems. I should better go."

Seth left the room and Roman followed him.

"Seth please," Roman insisted.

"It hurts me, that you don't believe me," Seth said sadly.

"And it hurts me that you don't trust me. Do you think because Dolph is helping me, I'm going to leave you?" Roman closed his eyes, it was obvious that his head ached a lot. "I need you next to me, I've been missing you all day."

"The nurse said that I could not be here and you should be with Paula. I'm sorry I make this big problem but Dolph is lying and I'm worried."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Seth. Even Dolph." Roman insisted. "But that should not be a reason for us to fight. I need you next to me, you're my boyfriend and I love you, I need you to be here with me. You have no idea how I feel, I just want us to be together without fighting or thinking about other people."

And this was like a bucket of cold water over Seth's head. Roman was worried about Paula and he was making a scene of jealousy.

"I love you too, you know that I love you. I'm sorry Roman, I didn't want to cause you any more worries."

The nurse approached Roman. "I must like you a lot boy. Okay, let's give your boyfriend a chance, you can go back to the room, but no more shouting."

They both thanked the nurse and returned to Paula's room. There, sitting on the sofa bed, Roman buried his face in Seth's neck and the younger man petted his hair.

"I feel like a jerk fighting Dolph when all this is happening. Forgive me Roman, I promise not to touch this issue again." Seth said looking at Paula.

"I promise I won't let anyone separate us. Just stay here with me, just hold me here because I no longer have the strength. I've needed you so much, I don't know how you can think that I even entertain the idea of another person in my life, you're everything I need and you have no idea how I love you."

"I know Roman, and I love you too. Please, forgive me." Seth kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

Roman looked at his boyfriend and he softly kissed him in the lips. For now at least, they were together enjoyiong a beautiful kiss despite all the problems surrounding them. The kiss didn't last long but it was beautiful and meaningful.

 _Roman, I won't cause any more problems. I won't do any more scenes or give you more worries. But I won't let Dolph drive you away from me. I know he's lying, but I'm not going to give you a hard time because of that. You have enough worries with this situation with Paula. I will solve my problems with Dolph by myself._

* * *

 **Okay, first at all I just posted a new rolleigns, a multichapter called "Once Upon a Time" (it's a fairy tale lol), take a look and if you like it, you already know what to do.**

 **Back to the story, things get more and more complicated. We'll see if Seth and Roman's love is strong enough to face what's coming. I thank you very much for the support I am receiving in this story, your reviews, favs and follows encourage me to continue writing this story and even to write more rolleigns.**

 **I apologize for my grammar and as always if you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions on this chapter. Have a beautiful weekend, I love you guys**!


	11. Chapter 11

_All of this will keep her stable for a while but we still need the donor or she will not stand it any longer._

The doctor's words were like a dagger hanging over Roman's head. Hanging from a rope about to break. Paula had a week with the new treatment and she still didn't wake up. Roman didn't want to be pessimistic, but he felt that time was running out.

"Roman, I think you should talk to Dad." Seth said concerned. "You can't work like this."

Roman flopped onto the couch in Paula's room. "I have this big debt with your family."

"It's not a debt, nobody's going to charge you that money." Seth was standing in front of him.

"But I must help them in the company. There is still a money lag and I can't just expect they keep giving money to me while I do nothing." Roman grabbed his forehead, lately he lived with an eternal headache.

Seth pursed his lips. Why did everything remind him of his mistake? It seemed he was never going to atone for his sins.

"All this is so unfair."

Roman tried to smile, put his hands on Seth's waist and pulled him. He put his head in Seth's belly.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" Seth stroked Roman's hair. "I ruined it"

"Don't!" Roman said. "Please don't blame yourself anymore. You don't remember that helping me was never in your family's plans, they did it because of you. And I am grateful that not only has it been a relief not to have such a big debt, it was also nice to meet you and fall in love with you."

Seth smiled with sadness. "It's true, but I would like to do something else for you."

Roman embraced Seth tightly. "Just stay with me, don't leave me alone now that I need you most."

"I'll be here with you, you know that I love you."

Roman looked at Seth in a weird way, and the younger man was beginning to feel nervous. Was Roman going to give him some bad news?

"I hope this thing I'm going to tell you doesn't scare you or seems too rushed but..." Roman took a breath. "When all this ends, when I can take Paula home, I would like, well we could... share... the house..."

Seth smiled widely. "Do you want us to live together?"

Seth tightened the embrace. He had been so afraid of losing him because of all the horrible circumstances surrounding them, but Roman was giving him the assurance that none of this affected their relationship.

"I know it's very soon and that all this has happened very quickly and-"

"Yes, I want!" Seth said excitedly. "I love you and I love Paula, and you love me, so it's the most logical step to follow. I can't believe we're really going to do this."

Roman sighed in relief. "Seth, you know I lost my wife and now I'm struggling not to lose my daughter. All this has taught me that we can't waste our time, that if we love something or someone we should go for it and be happy. I love you and Paula loves you. No matter how hurried all this seems, I just want us to be happy, to hold on to this we feel and not let it go."

Seth thought he would cry with such happiness.

"That's why I need you to trust me, Seth. You must know that I won't let anything or anyone separate us, okay, and I wouldn't change you for anyone."

Seth kissed Roman. He needed so much to hear these words. It was a soft kiss, but very meaningful. Seth could feel the need in Roman's kiss, the older man sought refuge, sought something to hold on to, sought love to obtain the strength he needed to keep going.

And Seth was ready and willing to be his refuge. Fuck Dolph and all his dirty tricks, Roman loved him and nothing would change that. They would be together to be able to face all this difficult process.

"Roman, I love you so much." Seth said as he broke the kiss. "Let's have faith that everything will turn out well and we can take Paula home and be a family. She's going to be very happy."

"As happy as I am Seth, we both love you very much."

Seth scratched his head. "I was afraid I would have ruined our relationship just the way I ruined all those accounts in the office."

Roman took his boyfriend's chin and looked at him tenderly. "Seth, it's true that you made a mistake but you must remember that mistakes can help us grow if we correct them. Now you are working with Sami, and I have seen your work, only a blind man wouldn't see how much you have progressed. I want you to be confident in yourself and do the best you can, I trust you and I know that soon you will be the best in your family business."

Seth nodded. "Thanks Roman, I'll stop thinking about my mistakes, focus on doing things right and follow your advice."

They both kissed again.

 **…**

"Wow, according to this report we saved 70% of the accounts that were at risk." Sami said relieved.

"But we also had to expend a huge amount of money." Paul reminded them.

Roman sighed, that was the money they gave to him. Although he had to admit that Paul was right, the amount of money was huge. Seth was sitting next to Sami somewhat away from Roman. The young heir wanted to smash his fist into Paul's face.

"I think, I explained how we're going to get that money back, so that comment was unnecessary." Dolph immediately answered.

Seth rolled his eyes, now the blond was San Dolph the martyr of the helpless.

"Since I am in charge of the financial department, this is my main concern." Paul defended himself.

"Roman is a good worker and it's someone we need here. Everyone knows that I am very demanding about the people I work with and Roman has impressed me. You just heard that we have solved almost all the mess that was set up and that is thanks to him and his ideas."

"Well, I hope Roman is as good as you say because it's your ass that is up for." Paul remembered. "It doesn't matter how closer you have become in these days that you have been working together. You are trusting so much in a newbie."

Roman looked at Dolph gratefully. Dolph smiled at him and the interaction didn't go unnoticed by anyone just like Seth's murderous look on the blond. Tension could be felt in the room.

"Roman has my full support." Dolph put his hand on Roman's shoulder. "He won't disappoint me."

Roman nodded. "I won't."

Seth was staring daggers at Dolph. The blonde had Roman in the palm of his hand. It was obvious that Seth's boyfriend was touched by Dolph's gesture.

Seth knew there were ulterior motives behind such sudden goodness.

 **...**

"I can't believe the party will be this weekend." Sasha said smiling, she was in a good mood, which was a good thing. "I hope to see you both there, we will see the result on Saturday night."

The last thing Roman wanted was to go to a party but all the staff was going to be there. Besides, he couldn't fail Dolph especially after what Paul said in the meeting room.

"We will be there." Roman said with a tiny smile.

"You must take someone special." Sasha smiled. "And I don't mean your laptop, Dolph. Since I've known you, you're in a relationship with money and success."

"It's not like that, Sasha. It's just that I have not found a person who really caught my attention." Dolph smirked.

"And that person exists?" Sasha joked. "Someone who meets your high expectations."

"They're not that high, believe it or not."

Sasha looked at him in disbelief. "Really? What are you looking for?"

"Just someone honest with whom I can share something real and that respects me." Dolph nodded.

"And didn't they respect you before?" Sasha wasn't subtle.

Dolph's face showed a bit of sadness. "Let's just say that the last time I tried to love someone, I didn't make the right choice. That's why I'm focused only on my job."

Roman looked at Dolph with great empathy. So that's why Dolph was so obsessed with work. He felt a little pity for his co-worker, for all these days they had been working together, Roman had taken a liking to him. Dolph was respectful, cooperative and liked sharing his knowledge of the business with him. There were a lot of things he was discovering about his new friend, he was quick to judge him by the problems he had with Seth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be indiscreet." She apologized.

"Don't worry Sasha, you were not. I think that's all then." Dolph smiled. "I apologize to you, but we have another meeting in half an hour."

Roman cocked an eyebrow. He knew nothing of another meeting, and Dolph had hurried this meeting as he wanted to finish it as quickly as possible. He couldn't ask for anything because he got a message on his phone, it was Seth sending a kissing face. Roman couldn't help but smile.

"By the way your eyes shine, I assume that's your other half." Sasha smiled at Roman.

"So is." Roman admitted with a smile.

"You look like you're in love, it's so obvious." She smiled back.

"Yes, I am. He makes me very happy." Roman smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad for you, so you have a date for the party." She said.

Roman nodded. Everyone said goodbye. Dolph and Roman were in the car.

"Where are we going?" Roman asked. "I didn't know we had another meeting."

"We haven't." Dolph put his hand over Roman's and squeezed gently. "We're going to the hospital to see your daughter, that was my hurry. We've been very efficient, we've finished our work early so I'll drop you off at the hospital and if you let me, I'd like to visit Paula. When she wakes up, I'm going to give her a present."

"Of course you can visit her, Dolph. And thank you very much for the gift, it's very sweet of you."

Dolph saw with satisfaction that Roman smiled at him sincerely and didn't refuse the caress. Dolph let go of the other man's hand to hold the steering wheel, but it was already clear that Roman had let him into his life and trusted him.

 **…**

I thought you'd jump on Dolph and break his face. "Sami was smiling.

"I even imagined the moment, my foot in his face and several of his teeth scattered on the floor." Seth grunted.

Now Seth was Sami's assistant, in another area of the company, away from Roman.

"I have good news, Seth," Sami was happy. "Because of the recommendations of Sasha, who apparently is thrilled with the new campaign, we get a very big client, if we hook him up we will have a lot of money around here, which means we can continue to help Roman and Paula."

Seth fist pumped. "But what are they waiting for? Who is that customer and who will help them?"

"Hunter wanted Dolph and Roman to do it, because he's busy, but they're also very busy, so we'll do it." Sami said smiling. "Seth, this is very important, it's your chance to vindicate yourself and show everything you've learned. Besides helping your boyfriend."

Seth remembered Roman's words.

"You're right, I already learned my lesson, it's time to do things right."

"That's the spirit, Seth!" Sami said cheerfully.

Upon reaching the meeting room they met a elegantly dressed woman waiting for them. The others were all men and were sitting with their backs to the door. They all seemed very strict and professional.

"My name is Asuka and I am representing my client. He has a very powerful transnational in Japan, they are interested in entering this market." The woman greeted both men. "We need to know if you live up to our expectations."

And she was something else. Just hearing her voice, Sami and Seth stayed still. She looked at them as if sucking their souls. Besides going straight to the point.

"My name is Sami." Sami nodded nervously. "And this is my assistant Seth-"

One of the men, one with short, blond hair, turned in his seat and stood up. To say that the man was beautiful was a euphemism. The handsome Japanese man walked toward them almost in slow motion.

"Are you Seth, the grandson of the owner of this company?"

And apparently all these Japanese had the ability to leave others astounded. The man looked at Seth as if he wanted to discover the secrets of his soul.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "That's me. Nice to meet you..."

"Kazuchika Okada, I am the son of the owner of the Japanese transnational company. My father assigned me to start our commercial operation in America."

Seth blinked a couple of times. He was overwhelmed by the way this man looked at him. Sami looked around, not understanding what was happening. These people seemed to see into them.

"Are you intimidated, Seth?" Kazuchika asked.

"Why would I feel... intimidated?" Seth answered nervously.

"A lot of people say I have the ability to leave people speechless." The Japanese man reached out to Seth.

Seth greeted him amicably.

"What I don't understand is... why if you're the owner's grandson, you're someone else's assistant? It should be the opposite."

Sami was perplexed. What kind of question was this? These Japanese were by no means subtle.

"I'm starting here and there's nothing wrong with starting from the bottom and learning." Seth tried to stay calm.

The Japanese man smiled. "I like that mentality."

All took their seats and explained in operation of the transnational, what they hoped to achieve in America and the budget. Seth and Sami were with their jaws on the floor. The number of zeros in that budget was absurd.

"Convince me that I must invest my money here." The Japanese man said with astonishing confidence.

With the help of the creative team, Sami began to talk and Seth despite his nerves cooperated with ideas. The japanese work team was quite satisfied, and after a couple of hours they were convinced to give them a chance.

"I like your ideas, I want you to have some proposals ready. I will be reviewing them all week and this weekend we will present the three best to my father," Kazuchika said.

Asuka intervened. "I must tell you that Kazuchika's father will only be in America until the weekend and we must have everything finalized by then. The offices are in the capital city so you two should go there all weekend to have everything ready for Sunday."

Seth had heard that the Japanese were practical and fast but this was exaggerated. However it was a great opportunity and after his mistake, he had to get this account. Seth also noticed that when Asuka spoke everyone just nodded, even Kazuchika himself, it was noticeable that everyone respected her.

"Of course". Sami nodded as well.

"Seth, you and I will meet every day to discuss the my father approves everything, we will be doing business." Kazuchika smirked. "I prefer to do this business with you. After all, we both have the common to the heirs of an empire."

And the way the man said this didn't give ny chance to arguments or protests. In fact it was the way they all behaved. Plus it was a lot of money and a great opportunity. Seth nodded even though the Japanese man made him nervous.

Everyone said goodbye. Hunter arrived just as the Japanese entourage was leaving the office. Seth saw how they greeted each other. Sami motioned to Seth and they both approached.

"I hope Sami has been able to help you." Hunter pointed. "Anyway, I'll be on charge of your account, so-"

"It's not necessary, Hunter." Kazuchika smirked. "Seth will take care of that. You have a very talented son."

"Of course." Hunter looked at his son as if he had two heads. "But I think someone else might be with him."

"Don't you trust your own son?" The way the Japanese man spoke was almost like an order. "You should trust him a little more, Hunter, at least if you want to do business with me, because I will not deal with another person unless it's the grandson of the owner of this company."

These Japanese were intimidating, even Hunter was speechless. "Well, that's fine but I'm the-"

"You're the husband of the owner's daughter, I know." Kazuchika smirked.

Hunter pursed his lips but did not argue with the young man. He just nodded. "Okay."

"It was nice meeting you, Seth." Kazuchika looked at him intensely. Then he looked at the others. "Same with you all, it was a pleasure."

"Same," Seth said nervously.

The Japanese delegation left the place and everyone was stunned. Hunter took his son to his office, Sami followed them. Both men explained to Hunter about the meeting and showed him the ideas.

"Wow this is..."

"Awesome." Sami said as if nothing. "There's no doubt why Kazuchika is impressed, I think Seth has a huge hidden potential, maybe that oversight was what made him wake up."

"Maybe." Hunter nodded. "I apologize for not trusting you. It's just these Japanese are so strict."

"I'll do my best." Seth smiled excitedly. "Trust me, I will not make us look bad."

Hunter patted his back. "You're right son, I'll trust you."

Sami and Seth left Hunter's office.

"I think you should tell your boyfriend." Sami smiled.

"Roman is going to be very happy." Seth nodded. "Our workday is over, I'm going to the hospital."

 **…**

Roman and Dolph were in Paula's room. For a moment Paula moved one of her hands, Roman immediately became alert. She opened her mouth as if trying to say something, but her eyes remained closed. Roman approached his daughter as Dolph pressed the button that called the nurse.

"Dad, I love you," she said in a very weak voice.

Roman held his daughter's hand. "Paula, I love you too."

The girl said nothing else and returned to the state in which she had been all this time. As if she were asleep. The nurse and the doctor arrived and Dolph explained what had happened. Roman never separated from his daughter. The doctor checked the girl's vital signs.

"It was just a moment of lucidity, let's hope we see some progress in the next few days," The doctor softly said.

"But it's been over a week and she doesn't wake up." Roman couldn't do it anymore and he broke. "Besides we didn't find a donor and I feel like... that she was trying to say goodbye to me."

Several tears rolled down Roman's cheeks. The doctor said nothing, just patted him in the shoulder and he and the nurse left the room.

Roman sat on the couch and began to cry. How much he needed Seth? Why didn't he come?

"Hey," Dolph said softly. "Don't lose faith. If she is like you, she won't give up."

"She's much stronger than me." Roman said through tears. "But she has fought for so long and I don't know what to think. Sometimes I feel that all I have done is to extend her suffering for my selfishness, because I refuse to lose her. I can't lose her, I don't want to, but she's so weak, she's suffering in this eternal agony. I don't know what to do."

And then Dolph hugged him again. The physical contact of someone holding him felt good. Although Roman had wanted that person to be Seth, he was feeling so tired that he just let himself be held and began to cry. Dolph cradled Roman in his arms and began stroking his hair. For at least 15 minutes Roman cried like a little child while Dolph held him. Little by little, he calmed down.

Dolph gave him water. "Don't lose faith, Roman."

"No, it was just a moment of weakness. I won't lose faith." Roman nodded. "I'm sorry about all this."

"We're friends, are not we?" Dolph smiled at him and in that moment saw Seth sideways approaching the room. The young heir looked at them through the glass and seemed paralyzed to see them so close. Dolph stared at Roman.

The blonde grabbed Roman's face and spoke very softly. "Don't take this in the wrong side, it's a gesture of pure empathy. I would never take advantage of someone in your situation."

Roman was puzzled. It was then that Dolph laid a soft kiss on the other man's forehead. Roman was confused, it was not a flirtatious gesture, but Dolph was not the affectionate type either.

"As I said before, I have not been very successful in terms of interpersonal relationships. It's difficult for me to open my heart either for a friendship or for any kind of relationship, but I feel that you are different. I would like to have a friend by my side because even if I don't say it, loneliness is consuming me. I just couldn't trust others, but I trust you. I swear this is a purely platonic gesture."

Roman smiled and felt empathy for his partner. Dolph needed a friend and Roman could give him that. Besides, the blond had been very good to him.

The door opened and once again Seth found Dolph all over Roman. The young heir was hurt but said nothing.

Roman sighed, not again, not another scene again.

"Please Seth. I was just trying to comfort Roman. He's my friend." Dolph explained.

"Save your explanations, I know your tricks very well. Maybe you can fool Roman because he's in a vulnerable situation but you don't fool me," Seth said bitterly. "Sooner or later your mask will fall. But I want you to make very clear that whatever you do will not separate us. You can take everything from me, and I won't mind, but you won't take the man I love."

"Seth please," Roman warned.

"I'd better go. It's more than clear that your boyfriend and I can never have a friendly relationship." Dolph sounded offended. Then he looked at Roman tenderly. "See you in the office, Roman."

"Sorry for all this, Dolph and thank you very much again." Roman was so embarrassed.

Seth sat down next to Roman and it was then that he saw the swollen eyes of his boyfriend. He immediately looked at Paula and noticed that she was still breathing.

"For a moment Paula moved her hand and spoke to me, but then returned to that same state," Roman explained. "It was too much for me and I ended crying."

"Oh, my God. Roman I-" Seth tried to explain himself.

"Seth, now you understand why he held me, right?" Roman said tiredly.

"I know he's convinced you, but he's fake and-" Seth tried to say.

"I don't want to fight with you, much less because of Dolph. I need you so much now and just hold me, okay."

Seth nodded and held him. However though Roman made no claim, Seth could feel that his boyfriend was somewhat rigid and didn't say a single word. This whole situation was distancing them. How could all this happen? It was all Dolph's fault. Seth knew this was not the right way to face him but he couldn't help it. Seth just hoped their love was strong enough to withstand all this.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, this is the beginning of the end of this fic, so be ready for the outcome of all this mess and the final episodes.** **Many thanks for your support, make happy the writer and leave me a review. I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all I want to thank everyone for your support and tell you that I wrote a little Halloween fic called Nurse Rollins (yes, I know the title sucks lol) take a look at it and see if you like it, and I also wrote the second song fic in the rolleigns one shots so read that too if you want. Thanks a lot for your support.**

* * *

Seth and Roman had had several more problems throughout the week, the Samoan had been too stressed by Paula's situation and even though Seth didn't want to cause him any more worries, they kept arguing and their relationship wasn't the same.

And the icing on the cake was Dolph. The blonde was a headache on Seth's life, he seemed to be everywhere. Dolph spent more time with Roman than Seth, even after work hours. Every time Seth went to the hospital, there was Dolph.

The blonde had even bought a couple of gifts for Paula, he helped Roman in the hospital stuff and sometimes they were in the room making graphics on the laptop and trying to advance their work.

Together, always, at all times.

It also didn't help the fact that Kazuchika now occupied a huge part of his time. This campaign was so important that Seth didn't want to get distracted and ruin it. So their work meetings extended until the night.

And in fact, they were in a meeting now.

"It's perfect." Kazuchika smiled. "Wow, you are good, your work is impeccable, your family should be proud of you. You will be a worthy heir of everything they have built."

Seth opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. No, his family was not proud, they were surprised and almost waiting for Seth to ruin this. None said anything, but Seth noticed it in the way they meticulously checked his work after the meetings with the Japanese delegation.

Something they never did with Dolph and Roman.

"The opinion of your family is very important to you, right?" Seth said instead.

"That's right, I have to inherit all this and I have to be worthy of it, and it's normal to want your family to feel proud." Kazuchika looked at Seth curiously. "Sasha told me the incident with her campaign and seeing your father trying to dissuade me from doing this work with you, I noticed that they don't trust you."

Well we had already mentioned that these Japanese were not subtle at all.

Seth looked at Kazuchika nervously. "But if you knew it... Why did you insist that I do this?"

Kazuchika and Seth were sitting on a couch on the terrace of the hotel where the Japanese were staying. The young Asian didn't want to work in a meeting room, so the hotel enabled everything for him for that week.

"Just a feeling." Kazuchika's smile was somewhat enigmatic. "A feeling I proved almost immediately when you started giving ideas... Do you want to know what I believe about the incident with Sasha?"

And from the way the Japanese man looked at him, Seth was afraid to ask. But his curiosity was bigger.

"What you think?" Seth asked nervously.

"I think that mistake was not yours."

And then Seth noticed that Kazuchika was closer. But how did that happen? He didn't even see him move.

"Seth, someone who has the care that you have and who can create something like this." Kazuchika pointed to the folders with the campaigns that his father would review over the weekend. "You couldn't have made such an error."

"Thank you for your trust". Seth was still nervous.

"But even if you made that mistake." God, this man was going to be Seth's death, the way he saw him was overwhelming. "With this campaign everyone will forget that someday it happened. It will be just a funny anecdote for the future, in fact, I have several of those anecdotes and I'll tell you about it over the weekend."

Seth remembered then that on the weekend he should travel to the other side of the country to meet with Kazuchika's father and sign the contract. Kazuchika was right, when Seth returned with that contract and the absurd amount of money that represented, no one would remember the incident with Sasha.

"I thank you once again for trusting me, this is very important." Seth smiled at Kazuchika.

"It has been a pleasure." The handsome Japanese gave him a smile that Seth couldn't interpret.

Was he flirting? But this man was so enigmatic that Seth didn't know how to read his attitudes. And he didn't want to misinterpret all this and ruin the negotiation.

Seth just smiled and said goodbye cordially.

"I'll see you at the hotel on Saturday." Seth said jovially.

"I'll be waiting for you, Seth." Again the confident smile.

 **…**

Seth would have to show his parents the final proposals, they were reviewing their work meticulously. Then he had to prepare his luggage, the documentation. Make sure he doesn't forget anything. Meet Sami who would also travel with him. He would hardly have time to see Roman and Paula.

"I can't even spend the night with them. I have to go home to prepare everything for the trip, ugh."

Seth came to Paula's room at the hospital and there was Dolph. The blonde as always was too close to Roman.

"I have your clothes ready for Sasha's party. I'll pass by here early so you can get dressed and I'll bring you back after the party, I don't want you to spend the weekend away from your daughter, it's enough that we're stealing your Saturday night." Dolph said closing his laptop.

"Thank you very much Dolph, I really don't know what I would have done this week without your help, since Paula is in this state, all this became more complicated than it used to be, I just want that campaign to go well." Roman looked so tired.

Seth was sad to hear them speak. Now Dolph was the one doing the things he was supposed to do.

"When all this ends you will have free time again and if Seth succeeds with the Japanese, the company will be more solvent than ever." Seth noticed that Dolph said this last in an almost resigned tone. Nobody trusted him.

Seth's sadness turned into rage as he saw the blond putting one of his arms around Roman's shoulders and pull him in a hug. Roman just smiled with a deep sadness and shrugged.

"Thanks for being here, I-" Roman tried to say something but was interrupted by Seth.

"At least you could disguise that you want to throw yourself on my boyfriend." Seth was fuming. "God, it's so obvious that you want to get into his pants."

"I just try to comfort my friend, but I'm not surprised if you see something sexual here, after all, a thief judge others by his condition." Dolph smirked. "But not everyone is like you, Seth. There are those who do approach others without wanting to jump on their cocks."

"You're not going to start arguing here." Roman said annoyed, freeing himself from Dolph's embrace.

"It's not about discussing Roman. Will you keep denying the obviousness of the situation?" Seth looked at his boyfriend seriously. "He is on you, all the time all over you, and frankly I'm tired of all this."

Roman looked at Seth very alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about this snake you chose to adopt and now you believe everything that comes out of its mouth." Seth was livid. "He's always here, he seem to have nothing better to do than be around you all the time. You think he cares about you? You think he cares about Paula? Of course no, Roman, he just wants to hurt me and you're helping him."

"I work with him Seth, what am I supposed to do?" Roman was afraid, he was terrified. Seth seemed to want to break his relationship with him.

"You're supposed to keep it professional, you know, without giving him the opportunity to display his game and use you to hurt me. This is the unnecessary part."

"You are acting like a jealous child." Dolph protested. "I doubt you love Roman, you don't even trust him. You're just afraid that he behaves like you always do with your ex lovers. But I think the one doing something behind his back it's you!"

"But what are you implying?" Seth approached Dolph in a dangerous way.

"I am talking about the Japanese heir. Kazuchika is totally delighted with your work." Dolph snorted and laughed mockingly. "And I wonder what you of all people could have done to impress that man the way he is? He's so enchanted by you that he doesn't want to work with any other person. What _talent_ could you have that has Kazuchika Okada eating out of the palm of your hand?"

Seth grabbed Dolph by the collar of his shirt and Roman stopped his boyfriend.

"We're in a hospital room, my daughter is here!" Roman separated them. "Dolph, you better go, I understand and accept that you both are never going to get along but you have no right to insinuate those things about Seth and you are not going to do it in front of me."

"Roman, out of respect for you and our friendship, I'm not going to mention this topic again, but for the record, I tried to warn you." Dolph said angrily. "As for Seth, he can go around screaming his suspicions about me, but if I do the same, I'm the bad guy. Seth is right in one thing, Roman... you're very naive and the only one here taking advantage of that is your boyfriend."

"You're a liar." Seth claimed.

Again the nurse entered the room when listening to the men arguing.

"Roman, I like you but this is becoming a problem and I can't turn a blind eye any longer," The nurse warned. "I'm going to get in trouble if I don't report this."

"Dolph is already leaving." Roman said holding his temple, he was having a headache.

"Tomorrow, I'll come to drop everything and take you to Sasha's party." Dolph left the room.

"Don't worry about me, nurse. I'm sorry about all this, I'm leaving too." Seth said as angry as Dolph. "I just came to say goodbye to Paula."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Seth, I don't want you to go. Look, I'm sorry if my friendship with Dolph is a problem, all I want is to work in peace, but what he said today was as out of place as your accusations."

Seth smiled bitterly. "Don't you dare compare my suspicions with his lies! I just came to say goodbye, I have to travel the weekend, but maybe it's for the best I think we both need space."

"Are you breaking with me?" Roman never felt so desperate.

"Of course not. I love you but it hurts me to see you don't trust me."

"I don't trust you?" Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just kicked Dolph out here because he dared to accuse you of having an unprofessional relationship with the Japanese man, I totally trust you. However, you live suspecting of me and he and I don't feel that I deserve that, Seth."

"I am not doubting you, Roman, but I know he's going to do something to separate us!" Seth insisted.

"Well, the one doing something to separate us is you, Seth. Just look around you, look carefully." Roman finally snapped. "You think someone in my situation has the time or disposition for an affair? I don't have time to live my own life."

Seth was breathing hard, he felt his eyes burning.

"I know you're not thinking about affaires, but you're relying on the wrong person and it's sad because, even if you don't see it, Dolph is separating us. Now you look around, look what his presence has done with us and with our relationship. I can't believe you don't see it."

Seth closed his eyes trying to keep his emotions together. He turned around and walked to the door.

"Seth I love you and believe me I need you, please don't do this to us." Roman said with sadness. "Please, stay here."

"I love you too Roman and I'm not ending our relationship. I just want you to think things through. We'll talk on Monday. I really have to go. I have too many things to do."

Seth left the room, both were sad and desolate. Why everything had become so difficult?

 **...**

 **The next day...**

Seth and Sami were waiting for Kazuchika and his father. They were both in a meeting room of a luxury hotel.

"Seth, change that face, please." Sami asked. "We should make a good impression on Mr. Okada to approve everything, if he agrees, tomorrow you can go back to Roman. I will take care of negotiating the budget, you won't have to stay for that too."

"I have to do all the work Sami. I'll talk to Roman on Monday, I'm going to focus on this so don't worry." Seth tried to smile.

Sami looked at him with empathy and Seth knew that his attempt at a smile had not been convincing.

The Japanese men arrived at the place and Seth tried to be as professional as he could and although he was successful in his performance, it was obvious that there was someone there who had not bought that act.

Kazuchika was looking at him intently.

At night the meeting ended and Mr. Okada was happy. Seth breathed a sigh of relief, this was a good thing.

"I am very impressed, you are a very intelligent boy and these proposals are impeccable, instead of hiring your grandfather's company to do this for us, I would like to hire you as part of our company so that we don't have to hire someone from outside, but do all the process from our headquarters." Mr. Okada said with conviction.

Seth blinked several times trying to understand what Mr. Okada was proposing.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked surprised.

"Seth is very modest, father." Kazuchika explained while smiling at Seth.

"Totally serious, I know you are likely to tell me no, because I don't think you would like to leave your grandfather's company, but if you are interested in the proposal, we can negotiate. I am a visionary and I recognize the potential in people. You are young, you will have a great future with us."

Seth was astounded. This was real? For the first time since he arrived in that city, Seth smiled with sincerity.

Seth thought for a moment, it would be wonderful to get out of the shadow of his family and prove to everyone that he was not just a spoiled child.

"You should move to Japan." Kazuchika said looking at Seth intensely.

"I thought you were going to work here." Seth didn't understand.

"That's right, but if you accept, you must work in Japan for a while, there are things there that you should learn." Mr. Okada explained.

"I'm flattered, but Japan is very far away and I don't know if I can adapt." Seth apologized.

"I would help you." Kazuchika smirked. "It would be a pleasure to introduce you to my country, I am totally sure that I can make you _fall in love_ with Japan."

Sami looked at everyone in awe. They were seriously trying to take Seth to the other side of the world.

Going to Japan and prove to everyone that he could succeed on his own. Going to Japan and leave the love of his life. Even if they now had problems, Seth didn't think about separating from Roman. Going to Japan was no longer interesting if he had to leave Roman.

"I don't-" Seth tried to speak.

"Listen boy, what if you think about it, I should go back to Japan tomorrow, if you change your mind, tell my son and we'll negotiate your contract." Mr. Okada interrupted Seth.

Seth was not going to accept, but he decided not to say anything, he didn't want to complicate the negotiation.

 _..._

Roman kissed Paula on the forehead and went to the hospital parking lot, there was Dolph waiting for him.

"Wow." Dolph gave a long look. "Roman, you really look very handsome."

Roman looked at Dolph cautiously.

"Don't be scared, I'm not trying to flirt, I'm just telling the truth." Dolph smiled.

Roman maintained an impassive expression. "Dolph I was thinking about everything that happened, how things have come to this point and I think Seth is right, it's better to keep our relationship strictly professional. I love Seth and I don't want to lose him. I thank you very much for everything you have done for me but..."

Dolph squinted his eyes. "I was just praising a friend, you can't let Seth manipulate you like that."

"He is my boyfriend and I don't want to talk about this with you." Roman got in the car.

Arriving at the party, Roman left Dolph. It was then that he realized that he didn't really know anyone in that company. At least not to approach them and talk. Roman sighed, hopefully Sasha would begin the presentation quickly so he could leave. Call Seth and tell him that Dolph would no longer be a problem between them.

 **...**

"Wow we didn't know there would be a party." Sami looked all surprised.

"Of course, it's just a small sample of our satisfaction with the negotiation." Kazuchika indicated.

"If this is small, I don't want to imagine what it will be like when you celebrate the real campaign." Seth was more relaxed since receiving the proposal. Feeling that someone complimented his work was unusual and made him happy.

"When you work with us, you'll get used to this." As always Kazuchika smiled at Seth.

Sami watched the interaction between Seth and the Japanese man and decided not to leave his friend alone, however he couldn't. Asuka took him away to discuss the budget.

Seth and Kazuchika were sitting talking in the bar. A few drinks later and Seth was no longer nervous and actually found that the Japanese man was very funny. He had also made mistakes and done silly things while starting his way in the company of his family and knowing this gave Seth a sense of relief, if a man like Kazuchika had made mistakes and was now so successful, he could also have success.

They both laughed and Seth thought Kazuchika was a nice fella. He was going to introduce Roman to him as soon as he had the chance, surely he would like his boyfriend.

Seth saw the clock, it was midnight. He got up from his seat and apparently had drunk more than his body was used to, everything was spinning but not enough to lose his senses.

"You are a lightweight." Kazuchika stood up. "I'll help you go to your room."

"Don't worry I can do it on my own, I'm not drunk." Seth smiled.

Kazuchika ignored the comment and put his arms around Seth and took him near the lift. When they got there he let go and Seth stumbled over a sculpture. They both laughed and Kazuchika held Seth again while waited for the lift.

"Hey, you're even more handsome when you're relaxed. I can't wait to take you to Japan, you're going to love my country." The Japanese man held Seth by the waist with one hand and grabbed his face with the other.

The sobriety returned to Seth when he realized what was happening. Seth just wanted to get rid of Kazuchika

"Kazuchika, I have-"

And the lift finally arrived, the door opened. The Japanese smashed his lips against Seth's, pushing them both inside the lift, which closed its doors.

Sami had a glass in his hands and when he saw the scene from a distance he dropped it on the floor.

"Kazuchika does no more than talk about Seth." Asuka indicated. "He's totally smitten by your friend, something very strange in him, but it's a good sign."

"So that's why he insisted on negotiating with us." Sami was petrified.

Asuka looked at Sami horrified, as she was about to punish him for saying something silly. "Of course not, we don't mix things up. Seth is very smart and the proposals are perfect, Mr. Okada really wants him as part of our team. What Kazuchika is feeling for him is irrelevant for the negotiation. I don't know why you are so worried, they are both single. I don't see him nothing bad."

Asuka left Sami standing in the living room. Seth and Roman kept their relationship secret to avoid the press, Roman didn't want his name or his life written in some dirty sheet. Sami decided to run to the lift, maybe he would still reach them and prevent his friend from making a mistake.

 **…**

Sasha was happy. The party was a success, the press was open-mouthed. Nobody expected this. Everything had been perfect. She was with Hunter, Stephanie, Roman and Dolph.

Roman just wanted to get out of there.

"My God, Hunter." She said looking at her cell phone. "You didn't tell me anything about Seth and Mr. Okada's son."

Roman paid attention to the woman. Hunter and Stephanie didn't understand.

"He's closing the deal. Sami told me, they signed the contract." Hunter explained.

"Well, seems like Mr. Okada's son not only did signed the contract." Sasha showed them his cell phone.

TMZ had an article about Seth's latest antics.

The photos were pretty clear and they started with the picture of the kiss near the lift and several more of them embraced near the bar and laughing happily. The headline spoke of Seth's new romance with a millionaire Japanese heir.

"If this is serious and you marry Seth with Mr. Okada's son, your family will be one of the most powerful in America." Sasha said excited. "I've talked a little with Kazuchika but I know he's a good boy, and now that Seth is behaving well, I think they could have a good thing there."

Sasha noticed that Hunter and Stephanie were horrified, Roman was pale and Dolph was the only one who seemed happy to see the article. Several reporters started calling Sasha and she apologized and went to talk to them.

"Roman, I swear we didn't know anything about this." Stephanie was so embarrassed.

Roman didn't know what to think or say, he felt so bad. "If you do not mind, I want to go back to the hospital."

"Of course, son." Hunter was very angry. "My driver will take you, if you need something just tell us."

"I just want to leave." Roman insisted.

"I go with you." Dolph proposed.

Roman watched at him and Dolph had written an _I told you_ all over his face. Roman didn't need this and he didn't need Dolph near him.

"No Dolph, I want to be alone, besides-" Roman couldn't continue because his phone rang nonstop. The Samoan looked at the screen and it was Dr Anderson's number.

"Hello." Roman answered immediately.

Hunter and Stephanie were frightened to see the look of pain on Roman's face when he heard the person taling to him. The Samoan said nothing, just closed the call.

"It was your daughter's doctor. I saw the name on the screen." Dolph said almost scared when he saw that Roman was not moving.

"I, I must go to the hospital immediately, please take me." Several tears rolled down Roman's face.

"I'll take him to the hospital. Hunter, take care of the party and also locate Seth." To say that Stephanie was angry was a understatement.

She took Roman's hand and the Samoan allowed himself to be guided as if he were a child. Upon reaching the car, the Samoan dropped into the passenger seat and many more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Roman, what happened with your daughter?" Stephanie asked as she started the car.

* * *

 **Well, the next episode we will know what happened with Paula and how Roman and Seth can solve all this mess, if they manage to solve it.**

 **Remember that this fic is in its final episodes so stay tuned. Leave me a review with your opinions about this episode and what you think will happen in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the penultimate episode, the next will be the end. Remember that I am writing another Rolleigns multichapter called "Once Upon a Time".**

* * *

"She is in the final stage, we have struggled a lot to find the donor, but it hasn't worked and her body is giving up." Dr. Anderson said with resignation. "I, more than anyone, feel very much sorry having to give you this news, I have been with you throughout this process, but I must be honest with you. I had to come urgently and I found this. That's why I called you at this hour."

"How long will she endure all this?" Roman's voice sounded distant, empty.

"Weeks, maybe a month." The doctor could barely speak, these things were the hardest part of his profession.

Roman looked at his daughter who seemed to sleep peacefully. At this moment he needed Seth so much.

 _But apparently he was busy now._

"Roman, son, I'm sorry we pressured you to help us in the office." Stephanie was so sad.

"I still owe you a lot of money." Roman kept staring at his daughter.

"Not anymore, now the company will be very solvent." Stephanie didn't want to mention the fact that the negotiation with the Okadas was what guaranteed them a good flow of money. But it was implicit.

"I thank you all, you had a good intention and in the end it didn't work anyways." Roman wanted to cry but didn't want to do it in front of her. "I don't want to be rude but..."

"You want to be alone, I know." She gulped. "I just want to ask you that please don't put us aside, I know that what Seth did was unforgivable and we don't condone such thing, if you don't want to be close to him, I will help you find another work. You are very talented and a great person, it's not fair that you give up even if things look very bad."

"You are good people. I am very grateful." Roman murmured.

The pain in his voice was palpable. Stephanie couldn't help the tears.

"I really wish you were part of our family, I really thought that you and Seth... that you..." Stephanie wanted so much to apologize, but it was useless, this wasn't a good time. "I'm very sorry Roman, I hope all this has a solution."

She left, Roman didn't stop looking at his daughter and when he was finally alone, he began to cry bitterly.

 **...**

"I'm so sorry." Kazuchika apologized again and again. "I misread all the signs."

"Actually there was no signs to read. I never showed any interest in you at a personal level." Seth grabbed his head, he was still dizzy.

He saw Sami leaving the lift with a scared face. The redhead approached them both.

"Seth, we have to talk urgently." Sami's despair was obvious.

"I apologize again with you Seth."

Sami noticed the sincerity in the Japanese's words.

"It's okay Kazuchika, it's not that bad either, it was just a kiss." Seth sighed. "I... I am in a serious relationship with someone else and I don't want to ruin it."

"It would be better not to say anything about this to anyone, I don't want you to have a misunderstanding with your boyfriend." Kazuchika looked so sorry.

"In fact, it's already too late. Someone at the party took pictures and they're on TMZ and all over the Internet now." Sami said worried.

Seth felt sober at once. "I have to talk to Roman before he sees those pictures."

"I will speak with him, I will apologize for my audacity. I must repair this horrible mistake." Kazuchika assured.

The Japanese man went back to his room and Sami and Seth were in the Iowan's room. Seth realized the multiple missed calls from his father.

Seth tried to call Roman but his phone was turned off. He decided to call his father.

"Come back here tomorrow!" It was Hunter's greeting.

"Dad, I can explain those pics. I didn't do anything, Kazuchika kissed me!" Seth said desperately.

"And he sure forced you to laugh with him and drink happily." Hunter was very angry.

"I can't locate Roman." Seth didn't want to explain this to his father. "Is he with you?"

"No, he had to go back to the hospital. According to what Stephanie told me, his daughter got much worse..." Hunter paused and it was obvious he was taking courage. "Yes, Seth... The same night that Roman saw your pics on the Internet, the doctor also told him his daughter... will die. Stephanie wants to kill you and believe me, I want that too. You better be telling me the truth-"

Seth dropped the phone and could hear his father's voice making more warnings but that didn't matter now.

Paula was going to die and...

...Roman believed that he was a cheater.

 **...**

Roman woke up, maybe he had been too tired, he didn't realize when he fell asleep. He still had the elegant clothes he wore for Sasha's party. He looked at his daughter immediately and sighed relieved to see her breathing.

 _Every little moment, every second is a gift. The gift of having her with me a little more. I wonder if I'm selfish. If it is selfish to prolong her suffering in order to have her with me a little more._

Roman dragged his body to the bathroom and tried not to think about anything. When he returned to the room, there was Dolph.

And Roman didn't want to see anyone.

"If you come to tell me you warned me..." Roman murmured.

"No... I just came to see how she is, maybe you don't believe it but I'm worried." And Dolph seemed so sincere. But Seth always said he was a snake...

 _But Seth said so many things..._

"I'm sorry, Dolph... I... I just don't want to talk about that issue and if you can respect that, you can be here."

"No need to explain yourself, whatever you do or say now is justified by the situation you are going through." Dolph smiled at him with empathy. "I know I'm not the one you'd want to see here, but I am the one here, as long as you let me, of course."

Roman gulped. Dolph had done nothing but try to help him and even though he did not want to admit it, he had warned him that this could happen...

 _...And it happened._

Roman nodded. The rest of the morning passed without further news, Roman was sitting looking nowhere, with an empty expression... oblivious to everything and everyone. At least on the outside, inside, his mind repeated the images over and over again... those photos of Seth with Kazuchika, both laughing, talking so close to each other as they drank. That kiss...

Roman thought that surely Kazuchika had spent the night with Seth. Touching his body, kissing his lips. Making him moan and repeat his name again and again in ecstasy.

"NO!"

And it was the sound of his own voice that brought him back to reality. His fists were so tight that his knuckles were white and he could feel the anger running through his entire body. He breathed erratically.

"Roman..."

Roman looked at Dolph totally surprised. "You are here."

"I've been here all morning, I just went out to bring you food." Dolph showed him a bag with containers.

But Roman was staring behind Dolph, the blonde turned around and it was then that he saw Seth, he looked at Roman again and the Samoan was totally focused on Seth.

"Roman, please... just listen to me." Seth's voice was pleading, desperate.

Dolph stepped aside but didn't leave. Roman opened his mouth several times but said nothing. Seth entered the room and looked at Paula.

"Dad said that Paula... that she..." Seth gulped, pale as he looked at the girl.

"A miracle, just a miracle, these are my hopes now." Roman finally found his voice, but it was almost inaudible.

"I... I went back immediately because I was very worried about her and because I saw those pictures and I..." Seth stopped when he realized that Dolph was there. "I need to talk with Roman, alone."

"You want to take advantage of his vulnerability for all this is happening with Paula and the fact that he still has feelings for you. You want to convince him that you didn't sleep with Okada." Dolph looked at Seth with contempt. "At least now everyone knows what you really did to get that contract, what is your true talent."

Seth approached Dolph and slammed his fist into the blond's face. The blonde fell to the ground bleeding from the mouth.

"But what the hell are you doing?" Roman looked at Seth with indignation and sadness.

"What I should have done from the beginning. Since this snake decided to get between us to ruin everything!" Seth snapped.

"But who ruined everything was you!" Roman said bitterly.

Seth looked at Roman desperately. "I didn't... I didn't cheat on you."

"Then those pics are fake- It wasn't you hugging him? It wasn't you letting him put his hands on your body? It wasn't you the one he was kissing? It wasn't you the one who laughed with him in those pics?" Roman was screaming without realizing it.

"It was me but..."

"But you're going to say that Kazuchika forced you to laugh and drink with him, because you have him eating from the palm of your hand, just as you do with all your lovers." Dolph stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "As you did with Roman. I'm sure the poor idiot Japanese will even support any explanation you give. You must be very good in bed if you can do this with all the men you open your legs for."

"You're a fucking bastard! All this is not even for Roman, if you at least really loved him, but you just want to take away what I love the most." Seth said full of rage.

Seth grabbed Dolph by the collar and the blond grabbed him by the hair. Both began to punch the other and Roman had to separate them. Both men shouted curses and the nurses called the guards.

"I want you to forbid these two men from accessing this area." Even the doctor came over to see the commotion, then looked at Roman. "Your boyfriend and your co-worker are constantly beating or screaming at each other, Paula needs peace and if you continue to let this happen, I will have to expel you from here too, Roman. These are the last days of her life and you don't want to spend them with her?"

And the doctor's words were harsh. Roman shook his head and returned to the room without looking at either of the men involved in the fight.

"I can't believe there is no hope for her." Seth told the doctor.

"There is no donor, if one miraculously appears, we would try to save her, but even so in the current state in which she is..." The doctor explained. "She wouldn't resist anyways."

"But there is a possibility, however small, that if the donor appears, she will resist the surgery and survive." Seth said desperately.

"Mathematically there is." The doctor murmured.

Seth looked at Roman with watery eyes, the Samoan looked at him with longing. Seth let go of the guards' grip and ran to Roman. The words were unnecessary, Seth just hugged Roman tightly feeling his smell and trying to imprint this moment in his memory.

"I love you Roman, even if my actions contradict me or if you can't understand my behavior." Seth said with sadness. "I love you."

And before the samoan could say anything, the younger man smashed his lips against Roman's. And all the resentment, the doubts, everything was forgotten at least for that moment.

Seth's kisses always had the ability to calm Roman, however this kiss was different. Roman felt Seth try to tell him something. But he couldn't understand it. The kiss just lasted a few second and Seth let Roman go.

"You must go boy." The doctor urged Seth.

"I know... I can't waste any more time..." Seth said to himself.

Seth looked at Roman once more and the Samoan didn't say a word. Seth just sighed and walked to the exit. Seth couldn't explain it now, now he had something more important to do.

The young heir left the hospital of his own free will. Dolph insisted on staying but was expelled. Neither of them could go back there.

 **...**

"Remember that you offered me a job?" Seth's voice was empty.

"That's right, my father was very serious in all this." Kazuchika noticed Seth's sadness over the phone.

"I want to negotiate that. I will go to Japan with you but I have only one condition and it's very complicated, but it's the only thing I want in exchange for signing a contract with you." Seth had in his hands a picture of him, Roman and Paula, from when they went on a trip to the farm.

"Tell me your condition and I will tell my father."

Seth nodded, closing his eyes and pressing the pic to his chest.

 **...**

 **A week later**

Roman had not seen Seth since the previous week, in fact Roman had not left the hospital, he was afraid that the moment he was not there, he would lose Paula. These days the health of the girl was like a rollercoaster, there were times when it seemed that he would lose her, but fortunately the doctors were able to stabilize her.

And Roman had needed Seth so much but the young man had not returned to the hospital, he had not called, not even a message asking about Paula. Roman had lost the resolve not to contact him and had tried to call him, but Seth's phone was disconnected.

"I really thought you loved me." Roman looked at a picture of them on his cell phone. "I dreamed of sharing my life with you and now that I need you most, I can't even find you. Did you really change me for that guy?"

The door to the room opened and Roman tried to compose his expression.

"Dean?" Roman was surprised.

"I know we're not very close but... I need to know... I..." Dean looked around, this was obviously new to him. Then he focused his gaze on Paula.

The blue eyes of the Ohioan looked at the girl nervously.

"Did Seth send you?" Roman asked to see that Dean was petrified.

"How is she?" Dean seemed not to hear the question, it was obvious that he had not seen something like that before and he was impressed and sad.

"It's the final stage..." Roman murmured.

Dean shook his head several times. "No... no... no, you can't accept that, surely there is something that still..."

"A miracle, that's all." Roman admitted sadly.

"A miracle is a possibility." Dean said resolutely. "What I don't understand is why Seth is not here."

Roman blinked a couple of times. It was obvious that he didn't understand why Dean was there.

"I knew what happened with the Okada guy, but I couldn't talk to Seth. I saw Dolph bastard outside the hospital and he told me very happy that Seth didn't work anymore in his family's business, that he resigned and disappeared a few days ago. But now they finally know where he is."

Roman was wide eyed. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Where is he?" Roman was worried now.

"The blond snake told me that Seth went to Japan five days ago, that he's working for the Okada family in Tokyo." Dean said nervously. "In fact, I'm sure he's hanging around the hospital to tell you that and keep poisoning you. But I don't believe him. Seth has not spoken to me, and I know he would never leave without telling me, and he certainly wouldn't leave you in this situation, he loves you."

"Then he is with Kazuchika." Roman grabbed his head. He felt everything was spinning. "Dolph was right, I was just a whim that he finally got bored in. I can't say I blame him, Seth is young and very handsome, he wasn't going to stay next to someone with the amount of problems I have."

"Don't you know anything about Seth?" Dean was angry. "He loves you like he has not been able to love even himself, none of this makes sense."

"He hasn't even spoken to you..." Roman said with disappointment.

"Do you still love him?" Dean asked.

"With all my heart, but all the thing he did hurt me a lot and I don't know if I can forgive him." Roman was honest in his response.

"I think there is nothing to forgive here. I know Seth more than you do and more than the blonde snake does. He had never fallen in love the way he fell for you. Seth even came to love your daughter. Everytime we talked, he told me that you would move together, that both would take care of Paula. Seth even said he would love that Paula someday would call him dad. I don't know what is going on here but, you can't just stay here doing nothing."

"Dean, Seth went to Japan with the man who a few days ago was kissing at a party where he got a millionaire contract for his family's company. He didn't even explain why he did it. You have no idea how much I would like to see him here, even if it was only for a moment. Even though he would later go back to Okada. That's how stupidly in love I am and... Where is he now? Am I not even worthy of his pity?"

"He loves you, and if you can't see it, then you don't really deserve all the love he gave you. Do you remember everything he did to be with you? Remember the rich heir cleaning toilets? Remember him working hard? He didn't need to endure all that but he did it to be with you! Do you remember the trip to the farm? How did he do everything to show you that he loved you? Remember everything he did for your daughter and how he showed how much he loves her?

Roman breathed with difficulty, remembering Seth and him talking about their future. The way he smiled every time they shared a simple moment. The way he gave himself to him body and soul and Roman felt that his kisses and body took him to heaven.

"If you can't trust me. If you can't trust your own memories, then trust her." Dean pointed to Paula. "Remember what Paula said about Seth. What she thought about him... How Seth made her feel."

Roman remembered how Seth was walking Paula through the hospital garden. How he spent his nights helping him taking care of the girl. How he made her laugh genuinely and every time Paula said that Seth was the answer to her prayers. That Seth was their angel.

 _He could be wrong, but Paula wouldn't._

It was then that he also remembered how everything was deteriorating when Roman let Dolph enter in his life and the eternal bitterness of Seth that always let him know what he felt about all that.

"It was me who pushed him to this." Roman closed his eyes in despair.

"I know you don't want to leave this hospital but, if you have someone reliable, ask them to take care of her for a moment, I need you to go with me to the McMahon headquarters, I need to know why Seth left." Dean was desperate. "They won't let me in, because it's Sunday and I don't work there, but if I go with you the guards will allow us to in. You still work for them and they trust you, I'm sure the answers may be among his things."

Roman wished so much to know the truth that he nodded. He called Naomi and as soon as she was in the hospital, he and Dean went to the offices.

Several employees looked at them strangely but nobody dared to say anything to Roman. Everyone knew what happened to his daughter and many suspected his relationship with Seth. Roman said he had to take out documentation urgently and nobody asked any more questions.

"Seth would never leave without telling me anything. He even disconnected his phone." Dean was trying to open the door of Sami and Seth's office.

"We don't have keys to that office and..." But before Roman could finish his statement, Dean had opened the door.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you I'm desperate." Dean shrugged.

"Seth's computer has a password." Dean indicated. "Besides, these things aren't given to me."

Roman tried several passwords. Seth's favorite food, his favorite band, even his own name, but nothing worked. In the end he tried with one last option.

"We're in." Roman said relieved.

"What was the password?" Dean asked curiously.

"Paula's birthday." Roman sighed as he realized how much Seth loved Paula.

There was the whole project. The drafts of each proposal. Things that Seth scored as possibilities. Roman and Dean were searching the computer for hours.

"Have you found something?" Roman noticed that Dean was quite insistent.

"Not yet, but this project and all the drafts that Seth did are impressive, there is no doubt why the Okadas wanted him in their company." Roman admitted.

"Dolph bastard has been telling everyone that Seth is Okada's lover and that's why they hired him." Dean said angrily. "What I don't understand is how if his work is so perfect, Seth made a mistake as serious as that which made them lose so many clients."

Roman felt that Dean was the voice of his conscience. The Samoan searched Seth's personal files. There were the shipments with date, everything detailed.

"Everything is perfect, there is no mistake here." Roman kept looking at those documents again and again.

"But then..." Dean was surprised.

"We're going to Dolph's office. I have to get to the bottom of this today." Roman said decided.

"It's already night, maybe the guards will throw us out." Dean said worried.

"Even if I have to stay here til dawn, I'm going to get to the bottom of all this." Roman was printing documents.

"That's the attitude, and I'm already familiar with getting into places that I shouldn't, at hours I shouldn't." Dean grinned dimples in full display.

"You're quite a character, aren't you, Dean?" Roman cocked an eyebrow.

Dean just shrugged.

 **...**

On the other side of the world it was already Monday. Seth was sitting in his office, most of his work was translated. Kazuchika helped him with the things he didn't understand and his co-workers were kind and cooperative, although everyone seemed to be in a hurry. It was a different culture but it was interesting. Seth looked through the huge window of his office. He had a week there and he couldn't get used to all this.

"Maybe it's too early to get used to, to forget my whole life... to forget Roman and Paula..."

"Hey!" Seth's attention was diverted to the door of his office, there was Kazuchika. "As the Americans say... a penny for your thoughts."

"I was thinking about the new catalog and..."

Kazuchika shook his head. "That's not true, Dad is happy to have you here, you work hard and everything is perfect, but he only sees your work. I, on the other hand, see the human being sitting in that chair."

Kazuchika sat down in front of Seth's desk.

"And what do you see?" Seth was curious.

"I see someone who clings to these documents to forget his own existence. You do a good job but you're not happy." Kazuchika was very insightful. "It's sad and endearing at the same time, everything you've done is a huge sacrifice for someone who doesn't know what you're doing and who may not value it. At least you could tell him the truth."

"He's not going to believe me, everything is against me and I have to admit that I have been guilty in that. My life was always a mess and I was proud of my horrible reputation. I never cared about the opinion of others so I didn't try change their minds about me and when I found someone who made me realize how wrong I was, it was too late." Seth said with sadness. "I also don't know if all this was worth it, I could tell Roman the truth and in the end I wouldn't have any way to back up my actions, because I didn't get any results from them."

"So if you get a result, will you tell him the truth?" Kazuchika said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if that would be any good now. I left without a trace and without saying goodbye." Seth was defeated.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Kazuchika dared to ask.

"Because I learned long ago that if you love someone you have to let it go, if it really was our destiny to be together, somehow we would be again." Seth explained softly.

"And why didn't you at least say goodbye?" The Japanese continued asking.

"I couldn't... The hardest part of letting go is saying goodbye." Seth admitted resignedly. "Anyway, none of that matters, I'm sure now Roman knows I'm here and he believes that you and I are lovers. Besides, I signed a contract with your dad and I have to be here for a year. I will be responsible for the first time."

Kazuchika smiled. "When you told us the only condition for signing the contract, my father thought it was crazy, but when you told us why you wanted that, my father and I realized that it was the most honorable, most selfless thing anyone had ever asked for. That's why despite the difficulty of your request, we agreed."

"And I thank you very much. I know what I asked was absurd perhaps... But it was the only thing that came to my mind because I was desperate, but I always knew that the chances of my plan working were minimal, almost nonexistent."

"And yet you gave your future to us and traveled to the other side of the world for a small possibility, that's true love. I hope someday I'll find my own Seth Rollins, but I have good news." Kazuchika smiled widely, he was genuinely happy.

Seth didn't dare to imagine, his heart was beating so fast.

"Your sacrifice was not in vain, and that hunch you followed, paid off. With everything against and despite how impossible it was, you got it." Kazuchika handed an envelope to Seth.

Seth opened it with trembling hands, reading the results that were in English for his joy. Several tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I made it!" Seth stood up and pressed the sheet of paper to his chest. "I made it!"

* * *

 **The title of this fic is inspired by the song "The Hardest Part of Letting Go... Sealed with a Kiss" by Megadeth. The next episode will be the end so stay tuned.**

 **I really appreciate your support and I thank you very much for it. Don't forget to leave a review with your opinions about this chapter and what you think will happen in the final episode. Apologies for my grammar. And remember that I love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the final episode. Thank you very much for your support.**

* * *

Dean was checking Dolph's documents in the office that Roman shared with the blonde, while the Samoan checked Dolph's computer. Roman had seen the blonde typing his password a few times and had reprimanded himself for such audacity, now that was a blessing in disguise.

Roman looked at Dolph's files, apparently everything was in order. "His work is impeccable."

"The damned blond snake has left no trace of his dirty deeds, right?" Dean checked the folders in Dolph's drawers that he had forced.

They had been checking the info for hours. It was 5 in the morning and they had not been able to find anything yet. It was then that something caught Roman's attention. Dean noticed the change in the Samoan's expression.

"You found something dirty, right?" Dean continued checking the documents that Dolph had filed.

"Dolph had two campaigns done for each of the big accounts we lost, as if he always knew this could happen." Roman noticed the date of the files.

"Because he knew it! It was he who caused all this damage to blame Seth!" Dean was livid.

"Sasha's second campaign was ready before the campaign were leaked. He just made a few changes with the ideas I gave him." Roman was horrified. "However, this doesn't prove that he was the one who leaked the information."

"Here is a copy of Seth's blog when he was at the front desk." Dean had a folder in his hands. "Did Dolph need this?"

"Nope."

Roman approached Dean and they started checking. According to those reports, the documents sent by Seth were perfect, as Roman had seen in the personal files of the young heir. The folder had several receipts from Dolph and the courier company, apparently the blonde had intercepted the documents prior to the shipment were done and had requested certain changes.

"How is it that nobody consulted the courier company?" Dean asked.

"Dolph was supposed to do that and he confirmed that the mistake was made by Seth and not by the courier company." Roman closed his eyes in despair. "Everything was perfectly planned and executed."

The hall lights turned on and someone opened the office door. In front of them were Hunter, Dolph and several security guards.

"When the security team told me you were here, it seemed suspicious to me." Hunter indicated. "I called Dolph to see if he had sent you and he was more surprised than me. Then the head of the security team told me that you were with Dean and that you had been here for hours, it's almost dawning you both have this office upside down. Better if you have a good explanation for this, Roman."

Roman stood up and walked towards both men, stopped in front of Dolph.

"What are you doing?" The blond asked puzzled.

"What I should have done since you decided to ruin Seth's work and our relationship." Roman said angrily and then crashed his fist into Dolph's face.

"But what are you doing?" Hunter didn't understand anything.

The guards held Roman before he could keep punching Dolph as he intended.

"This asshole was the one who confused the shipments, he did it on purpose to blame Seth and I have proof of what I'm saying." Roman said hysterically.

Dean took the documents that Roman had printed and the folder that Dolph had hidden among his files and handed them to Hunter.

Dolph was very pale, looking at everyone around him with a huge expression of shock.

Hunter checked the documentation, from the report that showed Seth's work had been impeccable, that the shipments had been sent correctly, to the fact that Dolph had already prepared two campaigns for each of the accounts affected by the leaked information and the folder with the documentation of the courier company where it indicated that it was Dolph who changed the shipments.

Hunter looked at Dolph with real disappointment. "How could you do this? Why did you do it?"

Dolph knew he was exposed. That he had finally lost to whom he considered his greatest enemy and that all his years of work were going to hell. He felt a great bitterness and decided to speak.

"Seth has always had everything so easy without deserving it, everything! Money, education, a fortune that he will inherit even if he doesn't deserve it but at least everyone knew that. Everyone knew that Seth didn't deserve anything he had. Everyone knew he was lazy and he didn't give a shit about this company..." Dolph held his jaw, he was bleeding. "Until one day everything changed, one day Seth really started taking things seriously, he became hardworking, organized, he was very good at his tasks and soon everyone would recognize that... Soon he would become worthy to inherit this empire and to be respected by everyone and that was unfair."

Roman knew then why Seth had changed so much. "It all happened because Seth fell in love with me, he always told me that. He felt that he finally had something to fight for and wanted to do it right. He wanted Paula and I to be proud of him. He wanted that you and Stephanie to be proud of him, so you wouldn't oppose to our relationship because I don't come from the same social circle as him."

Roman approached Dolph and it was obvious that he was going to hit him again but the guards held him again. "How dare you say it's unfair?"

"It's unfair! I fought hard my whole life to get every little thing I get while I had to see Seth having everything he could desire even if he was irresponsible without suffering any consequences for his horrible behavior. I saw him getting the things for which I worked my ass without any effort!" Dolph let out all his resentment. "The drop that spilled the cup was to realize that Seth could make someone like you love him, regardless of his horrible past, no matter that he slept with every man in this damn city. You just looked at him as if he was the most valuable thing on this earth! Even knowing that a whore like him is worthless!"

"How you dare to speak about him like that!" Roman tried to approach Dolph again but the guards still held him. "You are a snake! Seth is not the selfish and good for nothing man you said he was. He is sensitive, honest, he never used a dirty trick to get what he wanted. He had everything at his feet to be a cocky and manipulative bastard like you are and he decided to get the things he wanted in the most humble way, by cleaning bathrooms in this company. How could I not fall in love with someone like him?"

Dolph looked at Roman with sadness and anger. "I know that you love him and when I saw that soon everyone would love him when they noticed that he had all those qualities that you describe, I had to take a drastic measure. I was going to take what was my right for my years of hard work and that included you, Roman. Seth didn't deserve you either and although at first I approached you to take away the reason why he had changed... Without realizing it, I really started to develop feelings for you and then it was not only my desire to take things that I felt that Seth had unfairly obtained... I really fell in love with you."

"You're trash! You don't love anyone! You only love yourself and in the end, after all your evilness, I lost Seth..." Roman stopped struggling and his face reflected a deep pain. "How could I be so stupid? I lost Seth and... God... He's now in Japan and I can't do anything! I let your damn poison destroy the most beautiful thing I've had in years and I can't blame anyone but myself."

"At least I'll take the satisfaction of knowing you can't be with him." Dolph smirked. "I hope that neither you nor he will be hap-"

And this time the one who punched him in the face was Hunter. "You are fired and I will make sure that all the companies from here to China know what you did, know that you are a cheater, and I am going to initiate a legal action against you for having harmed us in this way. Let's see who will give you work after this?"

"Anyway, Dolph won. Seth is in Japan now. I threw him into Okada's arms and now he must be happy with him." Roman said defeated. "He left without a trace, he obviously doesn't want to see me anymore. I really lost him... Maybe it's the best, I didn't deserve him anyway, but at least now his reputation will be clean again."

"Nah." Dean approached Roman. "Seth loved you too much to have forgotten you that fast, maybe he's angry because you didn't trust him and well the Japanese guy is very handsome... Jesus, he's gorgeous."

"Dean, you're not helping." Hunter seemed to want to pull Dean's hair.

"Don't?" Dean was very clueless.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"It's already dawning. The workers will soon start arriving and this office is a disaster." Hunter indicated. "Besides, I have to call the police to take care of this bastard."

The guards now held Dolph to prevent him from escaping.

Roman looked out of the office window, the sun was now lighting up everything around. He had to go back to the hospital. His phone started ringing, it was Naomi.

Roman answered immediately, fearing the worst.

"Uce, you must come immediately, something amazing has happened." The woman indicated on the other side of the line. Her emotion was such that even Dean and Hunter heard her.

Everyone looked at each other wide-eyed.

 **...**

 **Three days later...**

"It's a miracle!" Stephanie said smiling. "I'm so happy. We prayed so much and God heard us."

"She's a warrior." The doctor was checking Paula's files. "When we received the news that they had found a donor, we couldn't believe it, but everything is in order and now we just have to rely on Paula's strength to resist the surgery, which is going to be very complicated, but Paula is a very strong, I'm positive."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Hunter put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Thanks for being here, it means a lot to me." Roman was very nervous. "Have you been able to locate him?"

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other nervously.

"We contacted the Okada's headquarters but we have not had any news." Stephanie said empathetically. "Please don't think about that, for now just focus on Paula, we're going to be here with you, boy."

Sami and Dean appeared in the waiting room.

"Hey, be positive, man! Everything will be fine." Dean patted Roman's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will win this battle." Sami smiled, then pulled an envelope out of his portfolio. "This came for you this morning."

Sami handed the envelope to Roman. It was sent from...

"Japan." Roman opened it immediately.

Dean took the envelope and saw the sender. "Kazuchika Okada."

On the envelope was a folder, inside it was a complete copy of Seth's contract with the Okadas. Roman sat down to review the documentation. As he was reading, he was passing the documents to everyone in the room.

"They hired Seth for a year and he just asked one thing to sign the contract." Roman couldn't believe what he was reading. Several tears rolled down his cheeks. "He asked that all the workers of the Okada companies, their branches, subsidiaries and even important clients in each country in which they are working... he asked them to proposing their workers to take the compatibility test."

Everyone was wide-eyed.

"Here is the number of people who agreed to take the test." Dean looked at the number in awe.

"There are thousands." Sami was with his jaw on the floor.

At the end there was a photo and the data of one of the employees of an Okada branch in Spain, a woman who worked as a cleaning employee. She was compatible.

"Seth left the country and everything he knew and loved to save my daughter." Roman was trying to talk but he couldn't because he was also crying.

At the end of all the documentation there was a note. Roman read it and immediately stood up and ran out of the waiting room. Everyone was astounded, Dean decided to follow him. It must be serious if Roman left while Paula was on surgery. Roman hurried to the lift, Dean couldn't reach him.

Roman hurried to the hospital parking lot. There was Kazuchika Okada.

"Did you check all the documentation?" Okada asked.

"Everything. I just need to see him. I just need to talk to him, even if on the phone." Roman said pleadingly. "I just want to thank him. I'm not going to stand between you and him, I just..."

"You don't love him anymore?" Kazuchika asked.

"I love him with all my soul, but I ruined everything and I don't know if he can forgive me. He went to Japan with you and I can't go after him because Paula is here, she can't travel. I don't even know if she's going to resist the surgery." Roman looked defeated and sad.

"You and he are identical." Kazuchika whispered. "You would be able to die for each other but you guys don't move a finger to be together. Seth always has the same sad face that you, exactly for the same reason."

"You and he are not together?" Roman felt his heart beating very fast.

"I, well, I saw the same thing that you saw in Seth and since you both kept your relationship as a secret, I didn't know he was taken. So I confused his joviality with interest on me and it was me who kissed him." Kazuchika admitted. "He made it clear that he was already in love and couldn't reciprocate my feelings but our photos were everywhere. But if you ask me how a simple misunderstanding ended up with both of you in different places of the world no speaking to each other, I can't give you that answer."

"I was an asshole. I let myself be manipulated by someone who hates Seth, the person who framed him in the leaked campaigns. I found out the truth recently and unmasked Dolph but it was too late. Seth was gone." Roman said so sad.

The Samoan approached Kazuchika. "Seth thinks that I changed his life, that he became this person that he is now thanks to me but it's not like that. He was always a good guy, intelligent, charismatic, capable of doing great things. Capable of showing altruism and strength when he accepted the challenge that his parents put on him to show that he deserved to be their successor."

Kazuchika was surprised, Roman spoke with such conviction of Seth, the Samoan's face expressed so much love and pride and Roman didn't even realize that he was talking nonstop.

"Seth was able to demonstrate his creativity and intelligence by growing professionally and doing his work with persistence, and he was able to demonstrate uprightness by making a sacrifice he didn't have to make to help a sick little girl. He showed he was capable of love in a genuine way when he fell in love with me, that he's not that spoiled brat that everyone believes or wants to believe that he is... He... He..."

The young Japanese smiled when he saw that Roman couldn't control his nerves and the erratic way of moving his hands while talking about Seth with such passion.

"He showed that he is capable of a unique uprightness when he left everything to get an opportunity for my daughter. He showed that he's a great person capable of great sacrifices for others, and that uprightness is in his heart, it was always there, inside him. It has nothing to do with me, it was always about him."

Roman stopped to take a breath.

"It was him who changed my life. He gave me the chance to love again, he was the ray of light in my darkness. He encouraged me to keep going when I was about to give up and he was the angel my daughter needed so much, that's why she loves him as much as I love him.

Kazuchika approached Roman and put his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Roman, calm down."

Roman breathed erratically, he was scared and sad. "I'm sorry, I had all this in my chest and I lost my chance to tell Seth about these things..."

"It wasn't like that, Roman..."

Roman was petrified, he blinked several times and started to hyperventilate. He turned immediately and there was Seth. Roman was so overwhelmed by all this and his first reaction was to throw himself on Seth and hug him tightly.

Roman buried his face in the shoulder of the younger man's face. "You are here, you are really here."

Seth smiled and hugged Roman. He felt the older man trembling, Roman was so nervous that Seth thought he would have a breakdown.

"I'm here, Roman, please calm down, you need to be calm." Seth tried to reassure Roman. "I knew Paula's surgery was today and needed to be at least close to her."

Asuka appeared with a bottle of water. "Give him this, Seth. Roman is too nervous that he's scaring me."

It was difficult to get Roman to release Seth but they did it.

"You were right, all the time you were right about Dolph. We all owe you a huge apology, he was the one responsible for the leaked information and for the company to lose all that money." Roman looked so apologetic. "I should have believed you, I should have trusted you."

"Dolph fooled everyone, even I thought it was my fault. There are so many things that we need to talk about but not now, now I want to see Paula." Seth explained. "Kazuchika was supposed to find out how she was doing and he would tell me but it looks like he actually had other plans."

Roman looked at Kazuchika with empathy. "Thank you very much."

The Japanese man nodded.

The Samoan took Seth's hands and looked at him tenderly "You forgive me?"

And Seth smiled, seeing a man as big as Roman pouting like a little kid was the most adorable thing in the world.

"After hearing all that you said about me, about how I was the one who changed your life, there's nothing to forgive Roman." Seth smiled sweetly. "Just come back to me."

"Oh my god, thank you." Roman said excitedly. "I love you so much and I missed you so much."

And then Roman smashed his lips against Seth's in a desperate kiss. And it was true, he had missed this so much, the softness of Seth's lips, the way that Seth's body molded against his, the warmth that emanated from the younger man and that was his anchor when he felt desperate and scared as he was now that Paula was in surgery.

Seth returned the kiss with the same eagerness. He had never felt all these things, he had never worked so hard in a relationship and now in Roman's arms, kissing his lips, he knew that everything had been worth it.

"I wonder if all Americans are this dumb or it's just the two of them." Asuka said to Kazuchika. "If we don't put them in front of each other they would continue to suffer in silence without taking the first step."

"They are not dumb, it's just that they're in love and people do dumb things for love. But since everyone is afraid of you, nobody comes near you so you can't fall in love." At that moment Kazuchika realized what he had said and panicked to see the murderous look that Asuka gave him.

"What did you say?" She approached him in a dangerous way.

"I'm so sorry, Asuka." Kazuchika was genuinely scared. "Don't kill me."

"Roman!" Dean had finally found the Samoan and it was his yells that saved Kazuchika from death.

The auburn-haired man smiled at the sight of Roman and Seth kissing passionately. But he smiled even more when he saw Kazuchika Okada. The Ohioan approached the Japanese young man.

"Arigato." Dean smiled at him exaggeratedly and waved his hand at him.

"And then you say they're not dumb." Asuka rolled her eyes at Dean's behavior and the fact he didn't know what he was saying.

Kazuchika just shrugged very amused.

Seth and Roman let go.

"Are we boyfriends again?" Roman asked still nervous.

"I think I never really stopped being your boyfriend. We never broke." Seth said softly. "The answer is yes."

Roman kissed his boyfriend again.

 **...**

Seth was reunited with Sami and his parents in the waiting room. Stephanie and Hunter apologized to him and praised what he had done for Paula. Roman was calmer now that Seth was holding him in his arms sitting on a sofa, waiting for the surgery to end.

Dean was all over Kazuchika who seemed amused by the attitude of the auburn-haired man.

Several hours later, Dr. Anderson left the ICU. Everyone was very nervous.

"Calm please." The doctor reassured everyone present. "The surgery had some complications so we delayed a bit but in the end we were successful and seems like Paula is reacting very well. She will not wake up soon, this is a long process of recovery, but she survived the surgery and we just have to wait to see the evolution of the transplant and to know if it worked and if she will finally be free of cancer."

"She is so strong and so brave." Seth said with joy. "I have no doubt that she will win this battle."

"Well then I have to go." Kazuchika said. "I'll talk to dad to tell him you need a couple of days."

"Will you go back to Japan?" Roman asked scared.

"No." Kazuchika was the one who answered. "We're only supposed to be here to know about your daughter's health but now seeing you guys together, I think I'll convince dad to leave Seth in America. We have to start the operation here and he's ready to assume that responsibility, besides Asuka and I we will help."

Seth sighed in relief. "Thanks Kazuchika."

Dean jumped on the young Japanese and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for helping my friend."

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at Dean with embarrassment.

"Is Dean always like this?" Roman asked Seth.

"Even worse... But Kazuchika doesn't seem upset." Seth was amused.

Kazuchika left the place with Dean all over him.

 **...**

 **One and a half year later...**

"I can't believe you're finally going to have your own family, son." Hunter was fixing Seth's tie. "I'm so proud of you. You even gave us a granddaughter, Paula is a lovely girl."

"Thanks for your support, dad." Seth smiled.

"Have you thought about what I proposed to you? Your contract with the Okadas just ended and I seriously wanted you to start taking over the family business." Hunter told his son.

"Eventually I'll take care of that, Dad. But for now I want to build a reputation away from the shadow of you all. Besides, Roman works with you so you're going to be fine." Seth smiled. "And the Okadas have behaved so well to me, I don't want to leave them yet, especially since Kazuchika is one of the best man at my wedding."

Hunter nodded. "Well, that if he survives Hurricane Ambrose. Dean is too intense with Kazuchika, they are the weirdest couple I've ever seen."

"Dean loves him, dad." Seth giggled. "And the Okada family finally got used to Dean, so maybe the next wedding is theirs."

Hunter looked scared. "My God, just imagine Dean in Japan. Japanese people are going to kick him out of their country."

Seth started laughing.

Even though Seth and Roman now had a lot of money, they had opted for a simple wedding on the beach, surrounded by their family and closer friends. Paula was carrying the flowers and rings, she had had a successful and almost miraculous recovery.

Roman and Seth were very happy to see how she was slowly recovering her health and beginning to lead a normal life. Her hair had grown and now she had a small mane of black hair, much like her father's. Seth had been excited looking for a good school where she could start having a normal and happy life.

As Seth walked towards the judge who would marry him and Roman, he remembered how all this had happened. When he met Roman and how he was attracted to him. His concern for Paula, his evolution from spoiled brat to successful executive.

As now he would become a married man and the father of a girl he loved as she was his own daughter.

And seeing Roman, dressed elegantly, smiling at him as if he were a prince, with the sunset in the background, Seth knew that everything was worth it.

Seth and Roman found in front of the littte altar, both of them holding hands.

"Hey, I know it was difficult but here we are and I want you to know you're stuck with me." Roman said looking at Seth straight in the eyes. "You came to my life lighting everything in your path and you granted me the best gift: your unconditional love that not only saved my daughter's life but also mine, by showing me that I was not alone anymore, and this afternoon I promise you that I'll do the same for you, I will give you my unconditional love for the rest of our lives."

Paula was so happy, she was sitting next to Hunter and Stephanie.

Seth giggled. "You gave me the motivation to discover my true self and to fight for what I love. You gave me the opportunity to know true love and you gave me a daughter that I love with all my soul, no matter how many obstacles get in the way, nothing is going to separate us. This afternoon I promise you that we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

A collective aww was heard and the judge declared them married.

The party was extended until midnight when both men said goodbye to Paula, she would be with Naomi and Jimmy during the honeymoon.

 **...**

Both were in the bed of the hotel where they were staying, they had a huge prow-shaped window that had a bed attached. Roman moaned softly as he watched his husband's naked body being illuminated by the moonlight while riding his cock.

Seth had his hands resting on Roman's chest while the samoan stroked the other man's hard on, which was bathed in precum. Seth gasped softly and arched his back. It was so sexy.

Roman groaned at the sight of Seth's toned body surredered to pleasure, his skin glistening with the thin layer of sweat and the moonlight giving him a bronzed color that was hypnotizing. Roman used his other hand to touch his husband's sixpack, caressing the soft skin.

Seth moaned even more.

Roman thrusted hard and Seth matched the thrusts, their hips moving quickly as Roman accelerated the movement of his hand in Seth's manhood.

"Fuck... kiss me, Sethie."

Seth giggled and led his face close to his husband's, his fluffly hair was everywhere.

"I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Seth."

Both kissed passionately as Seth moved his hips faster, increasing the pleasure. Roman felt drunk in Seth's tightness as Roman hit his sweet spot again and again, making him moan nonstop as they both lost control.

Soon after they climaxed together as they holding hands.

"Every time we make love, I want more and more. I can't get enought of you, Seth Rollins." Roman held Seth tight against his body.

"Wel, if not like I am denying your rights. You can take everything you want, I'm yours and you're mine." Seth smiled and he put his head on his husband's chest.

"Forever..." Roman whispered.

"Forever." Seth kissed his husband neck.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **This is my first rolleigns and I managed to finish it, every fic that I finish is a small achievement for me and it makes me happy. I hope to have your support in my other two rolleigns: "Once Upon a Time" and "This day we fight" here on ff. net**

 **Thank you very much for your support and patience. I also appreciate your understanding of my shitty grammar and for each review, fav and follow. That encouraged me to keep writing this story.**

 **This final episode is dedicated to you all.**

 **I would love to read your opinions about the final episode and the whole story.**

 **Remember that I love you very much guys!**


End file.
